The Intern
by SoUrPoP1004
Summary: *Ch.10* (Last chapter) After the bloodshed is over, Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol are awarded in honor from Tokyo's president. Some kissing, a horrible date, missing heroes from an award ceremony, a diamond ring. R+R Thank you! *look out for the Salsa Dancer
1. Sakura the Intern

SourPop1004: Ok.people who want to kill me cuz I haven't written chapter 8 of magic in 3 or 4 months.I'm here to make it up to you all. The Intern is my newest series and I promise I won't abandon it. I really like this plot and I think it's a whole lot better than Magic. Sorry but there's no magic in this one but it's gonna be really really really good so please read and review. My chapters might be a tad bit longer than my usual stories but anyway, about the story. Basically everything about the basic plot of The Intern is explained in the introductory paragraph down there. So people, please read before you kill me. and make sure you people review. I'm gonna see how the reviews turn out first and if I think it's not enough, I'm gonna put a minimum limit of reviews before the next chapter. I know you guys hate that I really really need reviews to fuel me.so.let's read, shall we?  
  
  
  
Dedicated to  
  
my best friend that lives in The Middle of Nowhere.  
  
SweetAngel.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE INTERN  
  
  
  
By: SourPop1004 (ME!)  
  
  
  
It was busy day at the Tokyo Police Department. Men ran around with stacks of police records and files, papers flying everywhere like a winter snowstorm in the middle of August. The women were busy taking in calls. The police officers were busy helping themselves to coffee and donuts while trying to interview the people who had some how broken the law and was in their police office. Yes. This was a typical day in TPD. Well, the busy life style was what went on in the main part of the department. People may see the busy and hard working men and women of the police force, but what they don't see is what happens in the more private parts of the police station. Little does the police officers know, the offices of the high and might lye in the back of the building. Unless you were someone of high importance and power, it wasn't usual that you'd see these rooms. These people work silently while the day goes on, they handle the deadliest of crimes. They face danger everyday. These are the people that put themselves on the line to solve the hardest of cases. True that every officer in the building was putting themselves on the line when on duty, but these people are the ones that stop terrorists, bombers, etc. Even though these "Special Forces" are located in every major city in the world, things are always happening. Currently the TPD had its hands full with one particular case that they could never solve. That was all about to change when came, THE INTERN.  
  
  
  
The sun shown bright in the clear blue sky. The clouds bouncing along. The gentle breeze of approaching autumn. A gun shot.  
  
Police cars were flying down the freeway, chasing a black Mercedes Benz with a license plate HO HO HO. While the police cars aimed bullets towards the black car's wheels, the Mercedes Benz wove in and out of traffic, coming dangerously close with a neighboring truck. When the criminal was so close to freedom, a black Lexus Jeep came shooting out of no where, ramming into the side of the Benz. Smoke started to rise towards the orange sky. The sun was already setting. Even from all the chaos, the sky seemed peaceful. Dozens of police cars screeched to a halt. Officers jumped out of their cars and rushed over to the two crushed cars. One of the men pulled the unconscious criminal out of the black Benz. The man was drenched in blood and blacked out, but not dead. After the paramedics examined the convict, they concluded that his injuries weren't deadly, but bunch of bruises and light gashes. Suddenly, everyone turned their attention to the other man that had been in the Lexus. He rolled out of the driver's seat with gash in his forehead. Even with all the blood, he seemed fine for the fact that he stood up and walked over to the convict and the other police officers. After a few minutes of examination from the paramedics, he was giving a few stitches on his forehead to close the wound. As he passed by the other officers, they all gave him a pat on the back murmuring words of a job well done. When he reached the end of the crowd of officers, he found an empty police car. Just as he was about to get in, a man in a trench coat came running towards him. The man in the trench coat didn't have a look of relief but of anger.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!!! ALL MY LIFE AS A POLICE OFFICER AND CHIEF COMANDER, I HAVE NEVER EVER SEEN SUCH STUPIDITY IN MY LIFE! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING THIS CARELESS AND RUTHLESS? ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME DETECTIVE LI? ONE MORE IDIOTIC STUNT LIKE THIS, AND I'LL - - -"  
  
The commanding chief officer of TPD was cut off by his officer's slow, sly grin.  
  
"I know you love me," replied Detective Li.  
  
The other police officers fell into a fit of laughter, but were quickly silenced by the chief officer's glare. Then a smile slowly spread on the chief's face. He quickly embraced his officer and gave a tight pat on the back.  
  
"You know, I was this crazy once. Those were the good old days. Anyway, I'll let it slide this time, but don't think I like you," warned the chief, "Lets all go home. Donuts on me today!"  
  
The entire police force cheered and clapped admiringly at Detective Li for a job well done and for the free donuts.  
  
Yup, that was him. Li Syaoran, Detective of TPD. The bravest, most ruthless, smartest, and not to mention the hottest (for the ladies, anyway) detective in Tokyo. He was an ordinary detective but was also part of the Special Force.  
  
At the police station, everyone was helping themselves to donuts and coffee. Everyone was cheering and having a great time, while the hero of the day sat silently sipping coffee in his office looking over a case that had the Special Forces Department involved. As he sat there pondering and trying to understand the motives of the criminals, a young officer, about Syaoran's age, burst through the door.  
  
"What is it Takashi?"  
  
"Guess what? You know how it's been a while since Mrs. Fields retired. Well."  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Chief's thinking of hiring a replacement. Actually an intern!"  
  
"And this would make you happy.how?"  
  
"YOU ARE SOOOO BLIND! WHAT IF IT'S A NEW GIRL? A HOT NEW GIRL?!" Takashi clapped with joy.  
  
"You have a GIRLFRIEND for God's sake! Uph.Takashi, I've gotta hand it to ya. Never thought you'd be this low." Syaoran replied, shacking his head with pity at his frenzied friend. Before Takashi could reply, Syaoran quickly pushed him out and shut the door, locking it.  
  
"OK Syaoran, but I'm warning you! The other guys are gonna get her first!" came a muffled voice from outside his office window.  
  
"Well OK then. Bye bye." With that, Syaoran shut the blinds of his window and sat back down in his chair. "That Takashi." thought Syaoran, and grinned at the thought of his friend.  
  
The next day, a new message had been posted in the City Bulletin Board. It read:  
  
HELP WANTED  
  
The Tokyo Police Department is looking for a new intern.  
  
If you are:  
  
20 or over  
  
  
  
Is organized  
  
Is neat  
  
Has a flexible schedule  
  
And can handle dozens of donut orders  
  
You are qualified to be interviewed this Friday.  
  
Resumes are to be handed in by Thursday.  
  
So please take this great opportunity and come by the station to pick up a form.  
  
The TPD will be looking forward to you all participants.  
  
Even though it was a busy day in the streets of Tokyo, there was a small crowd forming around the bulletin board. A certain violet-haired girl was pulling in her friend to see the announcement. With a broad smile on her face, she turned to her friend.  
  
"Sakura-chan, why don't YOU try out for this internship? I mean, it'll be super!"  
  
"But.I.me at a police station?"  
  
"Why not!?"  
  
"Well.I guess but I already have a job at the local coffee shop and I already have an internship at the Tokyo Medical Support Hospital."  
  
"Wah!!! That's perfect Sakura-chan! You are over 20. You are organized and neat for you work at a hospital. And you definitely know how to take orders from at least 15 different people at the same time. I mean, you were named employee of the month THREE straight months in a row. And besides, if you become an intern, I think Mrs. Preach will give you extra credit for class AND when we graduate at the end of this year, and internship at the hospital AND the police station would look awesome on a resume. AND Chiharu's boyfriend, Yamazaki Takashi, is a police officer so you'll see him there!"  
  
Sakura was speechless. She wanted to defy everything her best friend had just said but couldn't, for Tomoyo was right. Right down to the last word.  
  
Snapping out of her thoughts, Sakura smiled at her friend.  
  
"You know what Tomoyo? That's a great idea. Let's go get my application."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes brightened and shimmered under the bright yellow sun. Her long wavy violet hair was rimming with light.  
  
"That's a great idea Sakura-chan. Let's go!" Both girls got into a white Lexus Jeep, Sakura at the driver's seat. (Ooh.how much I love pairing couples with the same cars.but with different colors.hehe.)  
  
Sakura got out of her car and slowly walked toward the steps of TPD. Sakura nervously stared at the high metal doors. She nervously turned back towards where her car was parked. Tomoyo gave a huge smile and put two thumbs up. Sakura could only return a small weak smile. Clearing her mind of all fear, she pushed through the door and stopped to stare at the busy people everywhere. She slowly walked up towards the counter. Even through all the busyness, The woman at the front desk warmly smiled and directed her attention to Sakura.  
  
"How may I help you miss?"  
  
"Umm.I'm here to pick up an application for the internship." Sakura trailed off directing her attention towards a corner where a woman was fighting to get out of the police's strong grasp.  
  
"Oh yes! The applications are right over there," replied the lady, pointing towards a wall covered with notes and messages.  
  
"Arigato," Sakura replied curtly. She smiled and started her way towards the wall. It was strange for Sakura to be at a police station. She never got any speeding tickets, no parking tickets, or tickets in general. And she definitely didn't do anything wrong to end up here.  
  
As she squeezed past a crowded counter, she saw the wall of messages. She couldn't help but stand there and stare at all the messages and notes. Slowly taking an application, she stood there admiring all the pictures the police department had put up of their children, parents, friends, and basically everyone dear to them. To her surprise, she found a picture of her friend Chiharu. Obviously Takashi had pinned it up. As she was looking at all the wonderful pictures on the wall, she failed to notice that right next to the board was a long bench full of people who had done something wrong to be brought here. At the edge of the bench sat a well-built man in a pair of baggy black pants, a dirty white shirt, and a beanie. The man stared at Sakura's waist with dirty eyes. Before he could do anything, an officer, carrying a clipboard and a pen, came over.  
  
"OK Jax. What are you in here for.again?"  
  
"Hey there Detective? Didn't know you interviewed scum like me? I thought you were a detective?"  
  
"Well, let's just say that there haven't been any cases for me to solve. So might as well make myself useful and help out around here." Of course, Syaoran was lying when he said he had to case. He did have one particular one that he was having a hard time cracking. He knew who the criminal was; it was just that he didn't have any evidence.for now anyway.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Ok, so why are you in here this time?"  
  
"I swear, I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Are we gonna start this game again? OK, obviously you did something. That's why you're in here. Get it?"  
  
Jax was silent. Syaoran was about to ask again when an officer came up to Syaoran and started engaging in some deep conversation. Seeing his chance, Jax turned his attention to the girl staring at the board. Her long wavy honey hair fell back behind her, reaching almost her waist. Under the bright white light of the police building and the crowd of people, she seemed to stand out. She was wearing a loose pink sweater, a pair of faded jeans, and a pair of yellow flip-flops. Jax slowly reached out his long tattooed arm towards her butt. Just before he could reach and grab her, Syaoran smacked Jax's head with his clipboard. Jax knew that Syaoran had caught him and jerked back.  
  
"What? What did I do?"  
  
Syaoran gave Jax a piercing stare. Handing the clipboard to the other officer, Syaoran coolly said, "Write him up for sexual assault."  
  
"What!?!" Jax looked unbelieving.  
  
"If you were staring at her that long with those eyes, I KNOW you did something wrong out there. Some girl probably reported you." Syaoran trailed off, "Now don't tell me I'm wrong. I know you Jax. I know you well enough to know what you were up to."  
  
Jax was silent. Syaoran was right. He was in here for stalking some girl. She probably was creeped out and called the police. "Damn you Li!" thought Jax. Seeing the grim face of Jax, Syaoran knew he had hit bull's eye. He slowly smiled. Syaoran turned toward the girl staring mindlessly at the wall.  
  
"Miss ---" Before Syaoran could finish, Takashi pushed through and tapped the girl in the pink sweater. Sakura swung around and saw Takashi. She immediately smiled.  
  
"Takashi! Wow! I totally forgot that you work here!"  
  
"Hehe.well anyway, what brings you here to my humble workplace?" Takashi gave a gentle smile.  
  
"Oh, I was here to pick up an application for the internship. But got stuck staring at this wall here. And I saw Chiharu's picture on the wall. That's so sweet of you!"  
  
"Aww.that was nothing." Takashi blushed lightly.  
  
Syaoran stared blankly at the two of them. "She must be Takashi's girlfriend's friend." Syaoran thought. Breaking Syaoran's thoughts, Sakura's phone rang. Sakura reached into her pocket and pulled out a small white cell phone with a crystal cherry blossom dangling from it. With her slender fingers, she flicked open her cell phone.  
  
"Moshi moshi. Sakura speaking. Chiharu-chan! My gosh! I'm at the police station right now. . Huh? NO! I didn't do anything wrong!" Sakura wrinkled her pretty little nose.  
  
Syaoran gave a small grin before switching back to his blank expression.  
  
"Umm.Uh-huh.yeah.uh-huh.oh.ok. Wait up a sec."  
  
Sakura turned to Takashi and handed him the phone.  
  
"She wants to talk to you. Make it quick, I need to get going." Sakura winked at him. Timidly he took the phone from her and placed it to his ear. As Takashi and Chiharu's conversation deepened, he walked towards the corner of the room. Sakura could see Takashi's frenzied face. After ten minutes, he blew kisses into the phone and closed it. Then he walked over and handed Sakura her phone.  
  
"Isn't she great?" he asked with that dreamy sort of look in his eyes. Sakura couldn't help but giggle.  
  
  
  
"Yeah Takashi.whatever you say. Hehe.anyway, I have to be going. I'll talk you later. Bye."  
  
Sakura hugged Takashi and kissed him on the cheek and left. When Takashi turned around, Syaoran was smiling his evil smile and staring at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
There was silence.  
  
"So is she gonna try out for the internship?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Uh.yeah. Hey! I thought you didn't care."  
  
"I don't, but gotta hand it to ya. She was pretty." Takashi smiled.  
  
"Want me to hook you guys up or what? I know there's a Li Syaoran in there that's dying to go on a date."  
  
Syaoran chuckled.  
  
"No thanks. You know I don't have the time." Syaoran trailed off. He knew that was partly true but also a lie.  
  
"Yes.I know I know.the TIME! Will you EVER have the time?"  
  
"Apparently not. You know I have to solve this case. It's important." Syaoran replied just above a whisper.  
  
"Yeah.alright. Fine! But AFTER you solve this case, I am gonna line you up with dates. And you BETTER pick one special girl from them. I'm tired you just sitting there in your office day after day. Syaoran, admit it. You have GOT TO get a social life."  
  
Takashi patted Syaoran's back in sympathy.  
  
"Deal. You can make me date until my face gets blue until I find that someone.but AFTER the case is solved."  
  
Takashi and Syaoran smiled and shook hands.  
  
When Sakura got outside, she found Tomoyo standing in front of the stairs and staring at her car.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, what are you doing?"  
  
"Well.come here for a minute. Look," Tomoyo pointed towards her car and the car next to hers. It was the exact same car except it was in black and it was crushed in the front.  
  
"Wow.what a coincidence.well anyway, Tomoyo-chan, I think we should get going."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. When we get home, I can help you fill out that form. OK?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Sakura smiled and got into her car. Tomoyo followed and sat in the passenger's seat. The inside of the car smelled of fresh cherry blossoms. After watching if a car was coming, Sakura pulled of the parking area and drove off towards Tomoyo and her house.  
  
Sakura got out of her car and with a click her car was locked. Tomoyo was already at their apartment door with the keys. When Sakura and Tomoyo got into Tokyo University, Tomoyo's mom had generously gave them this apartment to live in while attending school. Originally, The plan was for Sakura and Tomoyo to live in the large apartment but ended up with 3 other girls: Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika. I guess you could say it was like some sort of private boarding house.  
  
When Sakura and Tomoyo got home, Naoko greeted them.  
  
"Konichiiwa Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan," greeted Naoko with a smile. Naoko was on the kitchen table typing up a report.  
  
"Hey Naoko!" chimed Tomoyo and Sakura.  
  
"What's that?" Naoko was pointing towards the packet of paper that Sakura was holding.  
  
"Oh! This! This is an application for an internship at the TPD."  
  
"Wow! Sakura-chan taking on the law!" Naoko replied with a huge smile and giggled.  
  
Sakura blushed.  
  
"OK, um.I'm gonna go upstairs and finish my report. Can you believe I have 30 pages to fill for Preach's class?" Sakura gave half a smile thinking of all the sleepless nights she'll have to go through.  
  
"Well good luck Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo sympathized. She was glad she didn't have Mrs. Preach.  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo-chan. After I get somewhat down, you can come up and help fill out my form. OK?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded, looking towards the top of the stairs where Sakura stood.  
  
Sakura went into her room, which was between Tomoyo's and Rika's. She opened the door and stepped in. Nothing had changed. It was still very pink. When they first moved in, which was about three years ago, Sakura had let Tomoyo decorate her room. Her room was a soft shade of pink. In the corner was her bed. It was covered in light pink blanket that had intricate designs of cherry blossoms, stitched on with perfection. Her pillow was the same. Next to her bed was a small light pink drawer with a lamp on it. On the opposing side of the room was her light pink desk complete with a white laptop, a light stand, and a pink computer chair. For heaven's sake, even the carpet and the walls were like pink! Anyhow, the wall that was between her bed and desk, was where there was a huge window with a balcony. Behind the transparent pink curtains were the white doors what led outside towards the balcony where she had put out a small table and chair. She found it comforting to read by lantern light under the stars.  
  
Sakura walked towards her desk and pulled out the chair and sat. She turned on the computer and her usual pink desktop topped up. Sakura opened her report file and started to work. After a few grunts and sighs, Sakura had managed to finish her report. To Sakura, time had seemed to stop. She wasn't moving forward or backwards. There was a faint knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's me, Tomoyo."  
  
"Come in."  
  
Tomoyo walked in and found an almost dead looking Sakura.  
  
"Sakura-chan, I think you should wash up. Are you done yet with your report?"  
  
"Uhh." Sakura looked at the computer screen. She scanned what she had written and grinned. "Yup! I'm done. I'll revise and stuff later but I'm done."  
  
"Good. Why don't you wash up and get ready. We have a guest coming."  
  
"Oh.who.?"  
  
"The TPD is sending someone over." Tomoyo trailed off.  
  
"What? What happen? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No.no.it's just that."  
  
Tomoyo came towards Sakura's bed and sat down.  
  
"You can tell me Tomoyo."  
  
"OK. But you've got to keep it a secret though. Alright?" Sakura nodded.  
  
"Well, for the past few months, my mom's company has been.umm.not so well. Someone's taking out money from the company's treasury without any permission. And when I say taking money out, I mean billions and billions. But that's not the thing. We don't care as much about the money but the thing that's the not so good part is that the police are relating the billions of money loss with this black market trade or something. So whoever's taking the money out, is using it to manufacture illegal items and selling it on the black market. So the police are trying to interview everyone close to the treasury and trying to figure out who is doing it, where the money is going, and what it's being used for. And I guess they they're interviewing me because I take out money from the treasury also. Well, of course I have permission. I'm not doing anything wrong with the money. I'm just using it to fund my fashion shows and things."  
  
True. When Tomoyo had gone to TU, she had finally decided to put out a line of her own clothing. Her mom had helped her get started but now, she was well on her own. Her designs were a huge success, and the only time she ever used her mom's money was when each season, a new fashion show was due. Tomoyo had always refused her mom's generous offers but always ended up allowing her mom to participate. I guess Sonomi wanted to be a part of Tomoyo's life somehow, since Sonomi was always busy at work.  
  
Sakura stared blankly at Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah." Tomoyo replied weakly. "You don't think they suspect m-me? Do you? I mean, I'm the company's owner's daughter! Why would I steal anything?!"  
  
Tomoyo outraged at the thought.  
  
Stroking her friend's hair, Sakura gently reasoned.  
  
"Of course they don't suspect you. They probably just want to ask you some questions about who you think it might be or something like that."  
  
"O-ok.I guess so." Tomoyo gave a small sniffle. Sakura hugged her friend tightly and continued to reassure. After a few minutes or so, Tomoyo spoke again.  
  
"Sakura-chan, Thank you for being here."  
  
"Hey, what are best friends for?" Sakura gave a toothy smile. "You know what Tomoyo? I know you are very worried. So, I'll try my hardest to get the internship. So when I do, maybe I can dig around and tell you anything that the police aren't telling you."  
  
"Isn't that like illegal?"  
  
"Well.technically yes but I will be working there and plus, this is for my best friend in the world."  
  
Both Tomoyo and Sakura got up and headed towards the main bathroom, which was upstairs. The entire building had a total of 3 bathrooms. The main one upstairs, and two down stairs, one next to the entrance and one in the hallway that led to the living room.  
  
When they entered the large white bathroom, the large windows greeted them. The bathroom was a larger circular room. On one side of the circle was a long marble counter that had three different sinks. On each end of the counter, there were two tall glass shelves holding brushes, make up, blow dryers of all sorts (Tomoyo's personal collection), pins, etc. The light streaming from the large window glinted off the silver facets. A light blue tinted material with tiny stars stitched on to it with precision curtained the large window. Across the white tiled floor, which in the center was a large round azure fuzzy rug, were the showers. There were three separate shows with tinted glass windows. And from across the window was a silver towel rack with five white fluffy towels. Each was hung neatly on the rack with the towel owner's name stitched onto the edge of the towels in light blue. The empty parts of the walls were covered with soft watercolor paintings of flowers of all types. And finally, on one angle of the wall were two doors with paintings of large blue roses. Behind the doors with blue roses was where you took care of your business. (Lets stop there. No need to go on further) Taking in the sunlight, Sakura walked over to the counter and turned on the faucet. The cool water ran between her fingers and splashed some on her face. Tomoyo sat on the counter and looked through a magazine rack. Finding the one she was looking for, she flipped to a certain page and held it our to Sakura.  
  
"What is it Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"Look! My new line of jeans have made top five!"  
  
Sakura looked over while drying her face with her towel. There was a picture of a beautiful girl in a pair of jeans that was made by Tomoyo. The design had come in second place. Considering that Tomoyo was still a student, this was quite impressive.  
  
"Wow! That's great! That's so pretty Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
Tomoyo hugged the magazine and stared at the ceiling dreamily.  
  
After an hour, Sakura and Tomoyo were downstairs. Sakura was watching TV and Tomoyo was busy on the kitchen table trying to come up with new designs for the next fashion show. Tomoyo was in a knee length white skirt and a light purple blouse. She walked around and around the table with her hands behind her back. Even when the TV was on, Sakura could hear Tomoyo's slippers skid across the wooden floor. As for Sakura, she was mindlessly flicking through the channels at an incredible pace. Her hair was messily put up with two red chopsticks, and she was wearing a pair of red baggy capris and a red tank top. When she passed the news channel, she quickly flipped back. The reporter woman was speaking in that same monotone voice:  
  
"Today on freeway route 8, there had been a deadly car chase, involving half the TPD and a drug dealer from Kyoto. As you see here on the screen, the criminal was almost free until this black Lexus came out of no where rammed into the black Benz."  
  
Sakura thought for a minute and remembered that the car in front of the station had a large dent in the front.  
  
"The hero behind the black Lexus was none other than the TPD's Detective Li." A picture of Syaoran flashed onto the screen. Sakura saw a lightly tanned man with tousled brown hair and piercing amber eyes. She figured he wasn't much of a picture person but she had to admit he was handsome.  
  
"Now onto our main story. What is happening at Daidouji Sonomoi's wealthy toy company? Here's what they representatives and Mrs. Daidouji had to say about the issues at hand.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, come here! Your mom's company's on the news!" Tomoyo rushed over and sat down on the couch next to Sakura.  
  
"As owner of Daidouji Toy Inc. I'd like to say that we and the TPD are in full investigation. And when we find out who this criminal, that has been causing this hateful act, they will be severely punished for stealing, and trading illegal items without the government's permission. Are there any questions?"  
  
A reported stood up and asked with a loud voice, "How could you let something like this happen in your company. DTI is currently manufacturing billions of toys to kids all over the world. What if something is wrong with the toys? Isn't this putting the children of the world in danger?" The reporter smirked.  
  
"Well, I understand your concerns. But we have already checked our toys. As a toy company isn't it obvious that we check the toys first? I mean we are shipping these toys to children everywhere and children are our number one priority. I'm proud to say even through these chaotic times we have come through with another system for checking before each shipment."  
  
Sonomi gave a piercing look at the reporter. The reporter shrank back down while everyone in the room cheered and clapped. The screen switched back to the woman with a monotone.  
  
"There you have it folks. DTI is trying there best to keep the quality and safety of your children. Thanks for watching channel 4, News at 7."  
  
Sakura glanced at the clock on the wall. It was already 8pm. Sakura turned and saw Tomoyo getting up. Before Sakura could say anything, there was a knock on the door. Sakura got up and walked past Tomoyo towards the door. When she opened it, she saw a tall man in a pair of ripped jeans, a white shirt, and a sports jacket.  
  
"Uh.Hi. I'm Detective Li, and I'm here for an interview with Miss Daidouji." Sakura stared at him.  
  
"You're the guy that ran his car into that drug dealer's car, aren't you?"  
  
"Uhh.yeah?" Just then, Sakura smiled and slapped her own forehead.  
  
"Look at me! I'm so stupid. Where are my manners? Hehe.sorry. I'm Tomoyo's friend. Come in.come in."  
  
Syaoran stepped in and absorbed his surroundings. It was very neat and tidy.unlike his apartment which probably collecting more dust as we speak. He took off his shoes and slipped into the extra slippers that were out on the corner for guests. He followed the girl into the kitchen dining room. As he followed her, he remembered that this was the girl at the police station. Yes, the honey hair and green eyes, it was definitely her. Coming out of his thoughts, Syaoran saw that a girl with long violet hair and eyes was sitting at the table in the room. When Syaoran settled into a chair, Sakura was gone.  
  
"Ok. Thank you Miss Daidouji for your time. I just need to ask some questions."  
  
"Call me Tomoyo. I'm sure you're not that much older than we are. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you, Detective Li?"  
  
"Oh, I'm 25, and you may call me Syaoran, Tomoyo."  
  
"Ok. So ask away. I'm sorry but I have be going out soon so." Tomoyo knew that was lie. Even though the detective in front of her wasn't the one man that made her childhood life miserable, she still felt angered and uncomfortable around any officer from the TPD.  
  
"Don't' worry, this will be quick. OK, so, can you please tell me all the employees or friends that you think are closely related to your mother?"  
  
"Umm.there's Mr. Shigo, vice president of my mom's company, Mr. Shing, our treasurer, Mrs. Frits, the international shipping manager, and Mr. Yogo, my mom's trusted friend. I know they're close because I see them a lot at private conferences."  
  
"Thank you." Syaoran was writing everything down in his palm pilot. (I wanted to get a bit more expensive and high-tech.haha.)  
  
Tomoyo sat silently while Syaoran was writing. Breaking the long silence, Sakura came in with a tray. Placing a cup in front of Syaoran and Tomoyo, Sakura coughed to let them know she was there. Sakura smiled and sat down next to Tomoyo. She looked across the table to Syaoran. Tomoyo looked up and thanked Sakura.  
  
"Thank you Sakura-chan." Syaoran quickly looked up.  
  
"Uh.thanks." After a moment, Syaoran started again. "Um.ok. Who do YOU think is responsible?"  
  
Tomoyo was taken a back by his question.  
  
"Umm.well.you see.I don't - - " Tomoyo was cut off.  
  
"I understand you hesitate because you don't want to rat on anyone or something but isn't saving your mother's company important to you?"  
  
"What do you mean save? Isn't her company losing only a bit of money?"  
  
"You mean your mother didn't tell you?"  
  
Tomoyo stared.  
  
"N-no."  
  
Syaoran heaved a sigh.  
  
"If I don't solve this case within the next 2 and a half months, the government is going to shut down your mom's company and the smaller ones around the world. If this were some money-stealing scam, the government wouldn't care as much, but the fact that the money is being used for manufacturing illegal items, that is a definite playground for the government. And do you know what the money's being used for?"  
  
Syaoran gave a hard gaze. Tomoyo was lost in all the information that her mom had failed to mention. With a weak voice, Tomoyo replied.  
  
"No."  
  
"Whoever's doing it is using your mom's money to make nuclear type weapons to pass around on the black market. And that is NOT very safe." Tomoyo and Sakura were speechless. Seeing their stunned looks, Syaoran got up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sakura asked abruptly.  
  
"Oh, thanks for the tea. I need to get going. Thanks a lot for your time." Sakura walked him to the door and said good bye. She saw him get onto a motorcycle and speed off.  
  
"God he's cute." Sakura mumbled to herself. When Sakura came back to the kitchen, Tomoyo was still there sitting silently with a look of shock all over her face.  
  
"Are you OK Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"Yeah." Tomoyo replied just above a whisper. Sakura hugged her friend tightly.  
  
"Oh Sakura-chan! It's worst than I thought. How could mother leave all the important parts out?"  
  
"You silly! She knew you'd go hysterical. But now you know.so be strong Tomoyo-chan. I know you can through this. I'm here for you. And so is Rika,  
  
Chiharu, Naoko and everyone."  
  
"Thanks Sakura-chan."  
  
"You know what? I have a great idea. I know it's already 9:45 but lets go out and get ice creams or something to cheer you mood up!"  
  
Tomoyo gave a weak smile and nodded.  
  
Both girls put on their jackets and stepped outside to lock their door.  
  
"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Where's Naoko and everyone, Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"Oh, Naoko went to the library, Rika's out with Terada-sensei (I know.gross.), and as you already know, Chiharu's at a volunteer project in Kasuko."  
  
"OK! Let's go!"  
  
They both got into Sakura's white jeep and sped off towards the nearest ice cream shop. On the way, Sakura turned on the radio and was displeased by the topic of the conversation.  
  
"Tonight on Tokyo Pop 201.5, 'What's Going to Happen to DTI?' ."  
  
Sakura quickly changed the channel.  
  
"Hello folks, welcome back to Pop Central 312.9, today's hot topic on 'DTI in Crisis' ."  
  
Sakura turned the channel again. Every time she switched, it was the same. DTI this, DTI that. Sakura was feeling nervous on how Tomoyo would act. To Sakura's surprise, Tomoyo turned and smiled at Sakura.  
  
"I appreciate what you're trying to do but it's all right Sakura. I need to accept this and try my hardest to help my mom. You know, this trip to the ice cream shop was a great idea. All the way from home, I was thinking about what happened today. You're right, I have you and everyone to support me. And with that I'm going to support my mom. Thanks Sakura."  
  
Sakura couldn't help but smile at her wonderful friend.  
  
Sakura awoke early next morning. When Tomoyo had gone to sleep after returning from the ice cream shop the previous night, Sakura had filled out her police internship form. She knew that she'd be busy all week with exams and projects at the hospital. So Sakura was hoping the people at the police station would let her be interviewed early just in case she couldn't make it on Friday. Also she knew that the files on her desk had to be delivered to one of the doctors at the hospital early this morning.  
  
Sakura slowly crept next door to Tomoyo's room and gently opened the door. Tomoyo was still sound asleep. Closing the door, Sakura tiptoed downstairs and walked out the door. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans (narrowed flares) with a silver studded white belt, a tight white shirt with pink graffiti letters across the chest spelling CHICK, a loose braid under a dark jeans train conductor's hat, and a pair of white high-heeled sandals. To finish the outfit, she was carrying a jeans handbag. (I love fashion.hehe.) Sakura walked out to her car and unlocked it. She opened the driver's side and swung her leg in. she turned on the engine and she was off.  
  
In front of the police department, Sakura slowed down and parked in the next available space, which was by a police car. (duh!) Sakura got out and headed towards the entrance. From a couple of yards away, Syaoran had just parked his motorcycle (the car is in the body shop) and was going the same way as Sakura.  
  
When Sakura entered the building, all the heads turned her way, especially the guys. Sakura tried to ignore all the eyes on her and walked towards the lady she had talked to the previous day.  
  
"Umm.hi. I was wondering if I could get my interview today."  
  
"Oh, what the rush sweetie?" The woman asked in a gentle tone.  
  
"Oh, well you see, I'm really busy this week and I was worried that I might not be able to come in on Friday."  
  
"Alright. Right this way sweetums." The lady got up and motioned Sakura to follow.  
  
Sakura followed silently through halls and offices. From occasion to occasion, there were whistling noises made by the ruder half of the police station whenever she walked by.  
  
"Ignore them dear. They're bunch of lunatics."  
  
Sakura couldn't help but giggle.  
  
When Syaoran entered, everyone greeted him.  
  
"Hey!" greeted one officer.  
  
"You just missed her." said another.  
  
Syaoran was wondering what the others meant by 'you just missed her.'. When Syaoran walked down the same hallway that Sakura had gone through, he could smell a light scent of honey and cherry blossoms.  
  
Sakura stopped when the nice lady told her to go in. She opened the door and slowly entered. Inside were two chairs and a small round table. The lights were turned on brightly. Sakura sat in one of the chairs and waited.  
  
  
  
Outside, in the middle of the hallway, the same lady was talking to an elderly man in trench coat.  
  
"Chief, there's a young lady waiting inside for her interview. She was wondering if she could get hers early since she'll be busy for the rest of the week."  
  
"Alright Martha. Thank you for the notice." The man walked into the room and observed who was in the room.  
  
Sakura stood up and bowed.  
  
"Ohayo. My name is Kinomoto Sakura." Sakura handed him her application. The man smiled and gently took it in his hand.  
  
"Arigato Kinomoto-san. Please have a seat and call me Chief Daidouji" Sakura was stunned. "Tomoyo's dad.?" She thought nervously. Sakura sat down quietly trying to avoid the chief's eye. "So.he's the one who left Tomoyo when she was only a child.?" An unknown spark of anger flickered in her heart. All those nights that Tomoyo fell asleep crying was because of this one man. Sakura knew this for a fact because when she was younger, Tomoyo and Sakura always had sleepovers and she knew that Tomoyo often cried herself to sleep. And whenever the topic of Father's Day or any occasion that involved your father, she was always silent and stiff. Only if this man who called himself father was there for Tomoyo.  
  
"Is something wrong Kinomoto-san?"  
  
Snapping out of her thoughts, Sakura looked up. She tried to hide her anger for she knew this was an interview and she had to act professional.  
  
"Umm.nothing's the matter." Sakura plastered on a fake smile.  
  
"Ok.let's see here." Mr. Daidouji flipped through her application and occasionally made 'ooh' and 'ah' sounds. "Everything seems to be in order. Very impressive resume Miss Kinomoto."  
  
Sakura gave a small smile.  
  
"So.tell me a about yourself.what school you are currently attending.extra activities."  
  
"Well, I'm 21, I'm in my last year at TU, I work at a coffee shop down the street, I'm also an intern at the Tokyo Medical Hospital, and I'm hoping to become a doctor when I graduate."  
  
Mr. Daidouji only smiled. "Do you do any other activities?"  
  
"Umm. I took martial art lessons through out high school but quick when my schedule got crazy when I entered Tu. Umm. I have some experience in archaeology since my father is an archaeologist. I've modeled for a couple of times for my friend, she owns a clothing line." Sakura stopped and hoped that he didn't hear the last part.  
  
Mr. Daidouji only nodded and looked down at her application.  
  
"Very impressive indeed." He stroked her chin. "For the finale, why do you want this internship?"  
  
"Well, even though I already am an intern at the hospital, I think that the more experience I get in different fields of work it'll be good for me. I know I won't be an actual police officer or anything but at least I'll get familiar with what goes on around here. And I know if I do get the job this will be a valuable experience." Sakura stopped and took a deep breath.  
  
"I see. I'm very pleased you applied. If you do get the job we'll give you a call on Friday."  
  
Sakura and Mr. Daidouji stood up and shook hands, both smiling. Before Sakura went out the door, Mr. Daidouji stopped her.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto, I'm sure you have a very good chance on getting in.and tell Tomoyo I said hello."  
  
Mr. Daidouji quickly walked past Sakura and disappeared into one of the rooms in the hallway. Sakura stood there for a moment and stared blankly after the disappeared figure. "So he knew." thought Sakura. Sakura made her way out of the room and tried to find her way out. The hallways had many forks and turns. When he finally thought she had made it, she opened the door and was surprised to find a tall figure with tousled auburn hair lying on a couch in the corner of the room. He had his hands behind his head and had his eyes closed. She observed the figure. He was wearing a navy blue T- shirt with a yellow strip going across his chest, a pair of faded ripped jeans, and a pair of new white Nike sneakers. He had his feet propped up on the arm of the chair. She stood there for a moment and got up the courage to cough to let him know she was there. His eyes flew open and fell off the couch. Sakura quickly threw her bag on the floor and dropped to her knees and tried to help him up.  
  
"Oh God.I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to wake you on purpose but I was lost and."  
  
Syaoran's embarrassed voice came.  
  
"It's alright.no problem."  
  
He looked up and met her emerald eyes. It was full of worry. Syaoran got up and adjusted his clothes, brushing some dust off. Sakura got up also and brushed her pants.  
  
"I'm really sorry."  
  
Sakura took a step backwards noticing that she was way too close to him and accidentally slipped on her bag and went crashing to the floor. But right before she hit the floor, Syaoran caught her. "He's so warm." she thought. She was clinging to him for dear life when Syaoran's voice broke in. "Umm.you can let go now."  
  
Realizing that she still had her arms around his neck, she blushed furiously and let go.  
  
"I-I'm really s-sorry.I'm such a klutz sometimes." (at this moment I know you people want him to tell her it's ok and kiss her.haha.not gonna happen anytime soon.sorry.)  
  
"It's alright.at least you didn't fall off a couch or anything." Sakura giggled childishly. There was silence. Syaoran was the first to talk.  
  
"So how'd you get lost?"  
  
"Oh, I was in this room where I got my interview for the internship and couldn't find my way back to the main entrance."  
  
"I see.so do you want me to take you out to the main building?"  
  
"You can take me out anytime."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I mean yeah.hehe." Sakura looked as if she'd die right then and there.  
  
"Ok.come one lets go."  
  
Sakura picked up her bag from the floor and was ready to go out when she turned to Syaoran and looked at him.  
  
"Weren't you the one who came over last night?"  
  
Trying to recall the memory he looked blank.  
  
"Oh yeah! That's right. I was there talking to Miss Daidouji."  
  
Sakura stuck her hand out and replied in a warm voice.  
  
"I'm Sakura."  
  
Taking her hand he smiled.  
  
"I'm Syaoran."  
  
They both smiled and walked out. Syaoran led Sakura through the turning and twisting hallways before they were in the main building where Sakura had originally entered. When she came into the familiar counter she saw a tall man with spiked dark hair. "Takashi." she thought. Sakura couldn't help but wave.  
  
Takashi noticed and walked over.  
  
"Hey Sakura. I'm seeing you two days in a row." Takashi chuckled. Sakura blushed.  
  
"So what brings you here.for the second time?"  
  
"I had my interview today."  
  
"Oh. good luck with that, Sakura.I'm sure you'll make it. From what I heard from Chiharu, you're quite the over achiever."  
  
Sakura blushed. Breaking in, Syaoran pretended to be offended.  
  
"Takashi! Is that a way to ignore your friend?"  
  
Takashi turned and realized for the first time that Syaoran was standing right next to Sakura. Takashi smiled.  
  
"I see you've met Sakura." An evil sort smirk crossed his face.  
  
Sakura was confused.  
  
"Ok. " Just then Sakura's phone rang. She flipped out her phone.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Sakura speaking. . . Oh! Dr. Ming, I'm really sorry. I have the files with me, I'm on my way. Ok.bye bye."  
  
Sakura closed her phone and looked at both the guys.  
  
"I'm sorry but I've got to get going. I'll see you both soon I hope."  
  
Sakura hugged Takashi and shook hands with Syaoran. (Drats! Poor Syaoran.) Sakura ran out the door and was gone. Takashi had a smug look on his face. Syaoran just stared off towards the door.  
  
The rest of the week passed in a blur. Sakura was busy as ever, running around from hospital to hospital delivering important transcripts, files, x- rays, etc. Also, not to mention school, school was getting harder by the day. Tomoyo was fine but Sakura knew that Tomoyo was trying to push away her feelings by drowning herself in schoolwork and work for her fashion show.  
  
It was Friday and she was relieved that her stressful week was over. Sakura had turned in her report to Mrs. Preach, finished all her homework, projects, reports, etc. Also, she knew from now on, the job at the hospital would be lighter since a new group of interns were being introduced. And to lighten her mood, Sakura and Tomoyo had two weeks of school free time. The two weeks were supposed to be exam weeks but Tomoyo and Sakura had convinced their dean that they were incredibly busy for those certain two weeks, and were able take their exams in advance. It did help that Sakura and Tomoyo were one of his favorite students. They always volunteered to help out the school, raised loads of money, they were in top of their classes, and they were extremely nice to the dean. (What a bunch of overachieving nerds.haha.) "What a relief." she thought. Just then her phone rang.  
  
"Moshi moshi.Sakura speaking."  
  
"Hi, this if Chief Daidouji. I just called to say that you've got the job Miss Kinomoto."  
  
"Really!?! Oh my God, thank you so much Mr. Daidouji. I promise I won't let you down."  
  
With an ecstatic look on her face she said good bye and hung up. She quickly called Tomoyo, who was at her private fashion studio making last touches to her designs. Tomoyo picked up.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, guess what?!!?"  
  
"What is it Sakura-chan?"  
  
"I GOT THE INTERNSHIP!!!"  
  
"Really? Wow! That's great Sakura-chan. Wait.this calls for. A WHOLE NEW WORDROBE! Why don't you come over right now and we'll pick you all your new clothes? I have made some fabulous new designs for you to try on."  
  
"Ok!" Sakura quickly hung up and jumped up to her feet and out the door with her keys and bag. She jumped into her car and was off towards Tomoyo's dress shop. Tomorrow would be her first day as an intern at the police station. Sakura couldn't help smiling as she drove through the streets. She felt like that the next two weeks would be just.perfect.  
  
  
  
  
  
SourPop1004: Hi there! I hope you enjoyed my story so far. Well, chapter 2 will be up when I think I've gotten enough feedback from the readers.(reviews. ::hint hint::) Anywayz, next chapter will be the one where Sakura gets involved with the case. This chapter was mellow and light cuz I had to introduce you guys to what's happening. I promise the later chapters will have more action, adventure, romance, spy games, jealous rivals, and so on. So please stay tuned for chapter 2 of The Intern. PLEASE REVIEW! And don't worry, I won't abandon this story. I'm quite fond of it. So see ya next chapter! 


	2. Day One

SourPop1004: I'm back with Chapter 2! Ok.I'm starting early on ch.2. I posted my story today and I've got 4 reviews so far. I decided that I'm gonna have to have at least 20 reviews for each chapter for me to put up the next. I know that sounds demanding and mean but I need reviews.hehe.I sound like some starving lunatic.and partly I am.haha.anywayz, I just remembered. I sincerely wanted to apologize for chapter 1. I tried to fix it but I just couldn't. I know chapter 1 was really smooshed together. When I typed it up on my PC, it was neat and everything but when I uploaded it, FF.net totally crammed everything and made it look like a big mess. So I just wanted to let you know that it wasn't intentional. I guess my chapter was really long so they crammed everything together.hope that doesn't happen in this chapter. Anywayz, ENJOY! And remember to review! Remember.20 reviews of over.  
  
The Intern  
  
By: SourPop1004  
  
  
  
Sakura woke up with a long stretch. Sakura had set her alarm clock three hours earlier than normal. She was supposed to report to the police station by 8. It was 5 in the morning. She had decided last night that she'd exercise and "try" to practice martial arts for the next two weeks. She needed to get in shape. (I know what you're thinking? Sakura needs to exercise? I know. totally not true.but I think you start being more self conscious at that age. but than again, what do I know?) Pulling herself out of bed, she put on her slippers and headed towards the bathroom. She slowly crept across the hallway and opened the bathroom door. She quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face. She brushed her long silky hair and put it up in a ponytail. She went back to her room and went into her walk in closet. (Forgot to mention it in chapter one.) She quickly took out a forest green T-shirt and a pair of gray cotton shorts and put them on. Sakura walked downstairs with her car keys and a towel at hand and quietly put on her sneakers and went out the door trying not to wake anyone. Out side, the sky was still gray but brightening by the minute. She breathed in the fresh clear morning air. She got in her car and drove off.  
  
She arrived at a park that was about 20 minutes from her house. She parked in the empty parking lot and walked out onto the grass. She put her keys in her pocket and started to stretch. After a couple of attempts of doing the splits, she finally succeeded. "Well what do you know? I think I've still got it." she thought smiling. Sakura had done gymnastics during her elementary and junior high years and done martial arts during her high school years. After a few minutes, she slowly jogged over across the grass into one of the dirt roads. She sped up a bit, kicking up dirt behind her.  
  
On the other side of the park, a tall man in a pair of black (the kind B- ball players wear over their shorts) jogging pants, sneakers, and a gray Nike (Gotta love Nike!) T-shirt was getting off his silver convertible Porsche. (I know what you're thinking.so many expensive cars.lucky freak.haha.) He locked his car and made his way across the grass to a small dirt clearing. On various edges of the clearing were monkey bars, gymnastic bars, push-up benches, and other exercise equipment. Syaoran stretched a bit and started his push-ups.  
  
Sakura was starting to sweat after about 15 minutes. She kept on running despite the burning pain in her chest. After another 15 minutes passed, she slowed down and eventually stopped. She slowly made her way to the other side of the park. Sakura pulled the towel off her neck and wiped her forehead and neck.  
  
Syaoran was already 30 minutes into his push-ups. (I know.Dang!) His gray shirt was soaked with sweat. After a couple of seconds he finally stood up, brushed dust from his pants, and sat down in one of the green benches. Trying to cool off in the crisp morning air, he decided he'd jog over to his car and get his water bottle.  
  
Sakura was getting closer to the dirt clearing where she'd practice her martial arts and gymnastics. When she stepped onto the red dirt, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath of fresh air and stretched her arms up high. She slowly opened her emerald eyes and observed the clearing. She undid her hair and put it into a bun so her long hair wouldn't drag on the floor. Then she sprinted forward quarter way and cart wheeled, flipped, and twisted in mid air before landing perfectly on the other side. (Sorry.I can't describe gymnastic movements.) She tried again and again with different variations to her routine.  
  
Syaoran was walking back when he noticed a slender figure cart wheel, flip, twist, etc. He stared with interest. He walked up closer and noticed it was Sakura. He quietly sat down on the green bench and watched.  
  
When Sakura did another perfect routine and landed on the other side with her hands stretched towards the sky (You know how gymnasts do that hands-in- the-air thing after they finish.) she heard someone clap from behind. She spun around to find Syaoran on the green bench with one arm swung over the back of the bench, one left over the other, and smiling that boyish grin. (If you can't quite picture him, he's sitting like how punkish guys sit in a chair, all sprawled and lazy) Sakura gasped and flung her hands to her mouth and started blushing furiously.  
  
"I.I didn't know anyone was there."  
  
"That's all right, I'm not anyone." He gave another grin. 'God she's cute when she blushes.' thought Syaoran. (Muahahahahaha!)  
  
Syaoran began again, "So. I can see you're pretty flexible. let me ask you something. Have you ever done martial arts?"  
  
"Hoe." (There it is folks! The famous quote!)  
  
"Come on, let's try." Syaoran stood up and moved to the middle of the clearing where he met Sakura. "Try kicking or punching. Try anything. "  
  
Sakura didn't know what to do. She figured that Syaoran didn't know that she knew martial arts. She thought if she did kick him, she'd hurt him badly. (She doesn't know what a hunk of a fighter Syaoran is.not yet anyway.) She through a light jab.  
  
"Is that your best? You know, when you start working today, all the guys are gonna try to play grab-ass with you. And are you sure you can fend them off with that punch?" Syaoran had that grin again.  
  
Imagining that horrible thought, she accidentally kicked out her foot sideways with full force. It went high into the air with perfect form and grace. This was the sort of kick that sent an enemy sailing through the air. To her great surprise, Syaoran blocked with perfect ease.  
  
"So. Miss Kinomoto does know a thing or two about fighting." He smirked. (Help me!!! I'm melting!!! I love his grins.haha.)  
  
Sakura blushed furiously again. (Guess what Syaoran's thinking.hehe.)  
  
"Let's try that again. " He bent down a bit in a defense stance so he could take in more impact.  
  
"A-are you sure? I mean. I might hurt you or.or."  
  
"You? Hurt me? Hah! I'd like to see you try."  
  
Sakura swelled with anger. How dare he mock her that way?! Out of anger she started throwing various punches and kicks. Of course, Syaoran blocked them all. Sakura threw another punch, which whistled by Syaoran's cheek, barely grazing the side. In an attempt to dodge another punch, with one quick movement he managed to move in front of her and block a coming blow. He was so close to her. His breath tickled her neck. She couldn't help blushing.  
  
"You're pathetic you know?" He spat blocking another kick.  
  
The blush vanished into anger. This only encouraged her to throw fiercer blows. Until finally she got a perfect sidekick and ended up sending Syaoran to the dirt floor. Sakura gasped. Syaoran was silent, his head lowered.  
  
Sakura fell to her knees. "Oh my God! Are you OK? I'm really really sorry. I-I-I didn't mean to, it's just that you were making fun of me and.and. I didn't know what to do and.and.Are you ok? Are you dead??" Sakura was too worried to notice that she was over reacting.  
  
Syaoran looked up with a smile, while fingering his soar jaw and testing if it was broken. "That was quite the kick Miss Kinomoto. I'm very impressed."  
  
  
  
Sakura blushed. After pulling herself together, she remembering that he was insulting her, she quickly got up and kicked his shin hard.  
  
Syaoran cringed and looked up. "What was that for?" He was rubbing his shin furiously.  
  
"How dare you make fun of me?" She gave a cold glare. To her surprise, Syaoran broke out into a smile.  
  
"You're mad because of the things I said? You know I didn't mean them, I was just trying to intimidate you. "  
  
"Still! They weren't very nice!" She scolded. With that she turned around and picked up her towel that was on the floor and walked away towards the other side of the park.  
  
Syaoran sat there staring off after the stubborn girl that had managed to kick him square in the jaw. Then he looked back at his shin and pulled up the leg of his pants and saw a purple bruise forming. 'She's a great fighter, but still very child like. ' He thought, grinning at himself. Syaoran sighed and looked back at the disappearing figure.  
  
Sakura walked faster and faster her rosy cheeks turning red. Apparently, she was remembering how close he was to her when they were fighting. 'He was so warm. Wait! Snap out of it Sakura! He was insulting you!' she thought, a mind battle going on in her head. When she finally got to where her car was, she unlocked it and got in. She started up the engine and drove off towards the entrance.  
  
Syaoran got up and walked over to his car. He threw his water bottle into the driver's seat. When he looked up towards a distant noise, he saw Sakura's car whiz by and go out the entrance of the park. He couldn't help but smile. This was going to be an interesting day. He got into his car and pulled out.  
  
It was 30 minutes before 8. Sakura had taken a shower and soon as she got home from the park and was all dressed up and ready for her first day of work. Tomoyo had helped her pick out her clothes. Actually, helped is a bit too weak. Tomoyo 'chose' Sakura's clothes for her. Sakura was nicely dressed in a white dress type skirt (Not the narrow slinky skirts! I'm talking about those white ones that go perfect with a peasant's shirt) that went just below the knees, a light blue boat-necked quarter sleeve, and a pair of light blue sandals, not too tall and not too short. To complete the outfit, Tomoyo had plaited light blue silk ribbons into her braids. Sakura looked positively awesome. (Doesn't it sound like Tomoyo was playing dress up with Sakura? Haha.) Sakura went downstairs and Rika and Chiharu.  
  
"Sakura, you great!" Exclaimed Rika.  
  
"Yeah! Knock 'em dead, Sakura!" Agreed Chiharu. "Oh and tell Takashi I said hello."  
  
"OK, thanks! I'm gonna be off now!" Sakura waved and was out the door with her keys and her white bag.  
  
Rika, Chiharu, and Tomoyo watched Sakura leave.  
  
Tomoyo put her hands over the heart and teased. "My little Sakura's all grown up and going off to work." Every one burst out laughing.  
  
Sakura parked I the half-empty parking lot on the side of the police building. She stepped out and made her way through the cars and was standing in front of the door. She pulled the door open and went in. Everyone stared, just like the other day. To her relief, the nice lady at the front desk came up and greeted her.  
  
"Hi there. Sakura is it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh good. You can call me Martha. I'll be helping you out for the next few days, just until you get the hang of it." Martha smiled.  
  
"Thank you. So. what should I do first?"  
  
"Well, you can put your bag and keys in the lady's locker room over there, " Martha pointed towards a blue door with an L and handed her a key. "This is your key for your locker. And when you are done, you can deliver these letters to the rooms that are written on the envelopes. Oh yes, here. Take this. It's a map of the main building and the back. You'll need it." She handed Sakura a cart full of letters and a piece of paper with various rooms pictured on them.  
  
"Thank you. I'll get to work right away." Sakura smiled and headed towards the locker room.  
  
She pushed through the blue door and found her locker in the corner of the room. She opened it and to her approval, it was really clean. She put in her keys and bag. Then she locked he locker and put the key in her pocket. (Ok! I had to make the dress have a pocket!) She went out the door headed towards the cart full of mail. She was about to push the cart out but was stopped when Martha interrupted.  
  
"Sweetie, remember that they'll be asking you for coffee and donuts. Just take note that you'll be running around everywhere." Martha smiled.  
  
"Hoe." Sakura was surprised by Martha's forwardness. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."  
  
Sakura pushed the cart and was roaming the hallways. She had delivered about half the mail to different offices but groaned when she got to the personal letters. Martha had told her that the personal letters would have to be delivered directly to the police officers. She dreaded this because Martha had also told her that she'd have to go to the lounge where all the officers hung out. And this meant only one thing. Grab-the-intern's-butt game. True that that would be sexual assault but they're men. (Sorry to you guys who are reading this) But she was confident because Martha had also told her that she could slap their hands, but if they didn't stop she could punch them. She took a deep breath before pushing through the door. She was ready.  
  
The officers were talking and watching TV. When Sakura came in their heads turned.  
  
Sakura weakly announced. "Um.mail." She quickly looked down and flipped through the stack. "Is there a Mr. Shiro in here?"  
  
A tall man in his forties came up and took his mail and thanked her. This went on until she came to the last person. She called for a Mr. Garu. He was a young man in his 20's. He was obviously a rookie. He smirked and motioned for her to come over. She hesitated before she walked over. He was sitting down. She put out her hand to hand him his mail but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to his lap. Sakura squeaked.  
  
"Here, you can read my mail for me." He suggested in a sleazy voice. The other officers in the room burst out laughing. Sakura felt disgusted.  
  
"Mr. Garu, will you please let me go?" Sakura tried to act patiently.  
  
"Call me Heero. And don't you like sitting on my lap?" The other officers were still laughing. Heero tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her in closer. (I know.what a jerk.) "Come on, will you please read my mail for me?"  
  
"Read your own mail you Perv !" Sakura brought the letter around full force and slapped him with it. Heero released her, his hands flying to his red burning cheek. Sakura quickly got up and smoothed out her skirt. She spun around on her heels and walked out the door with her cart. All the officers were 'ooh'ing. Heero glared at them. 'The nerve of that man!' she thought hatefully.  
  
She came outside and sighed. She pushed her cart along and tried to find room 713. (Isn't that Syaoran's B-day?)  
  
Back in the officer's lounge, the men were all excitedly talking about the new intern. Heero was still fingering his cheek. From the far corner, hidden behind a newspaper, Syaoran had watched the whole thing. He was secretly smirking behind the newspaper. From day one, Syaoran had formed some sort of hatred towards Heero. The only reason he had become a police officer was that his rich folks had paid the police station a generous amount of money to get their son in. What a bribe that jerk was. Putting down his newspaper, he stood up and walked over to Heero. Heero looked up with a glare.  
  
"What do you want?" he spat out the words.  
  
"You should be nicer you know."  
  
"Get lost!" Heero turned around and sipped his coffee. Syaoran just smiled and walked out of the lounge.  
  
After 10 minutes of struggling, she was finally in front of Room 713. She pushed open the door and was surprised that this was the room where Syaoran had fallen off the couch. She left the cart outside and walked in. the last time she was here, she was too busy staring at Syaoran to really take in the room. She knew it was sort of snooping but she walked over to his desk and set his mail down. She couldn't help but look at all the awards Syaoran had won. Ribbons from Tokyo Police Department Family Fun Weekend, certificates from martial arts contests, and other trophies. Tomoyo and Sakura had once gone to one of those TPD Family Fun Weekends at the park. That was where all sorts of game booths were set up. Now that she thought of it, she remembered a vague tall figure and a little boy playing the 3- legged race from last year. They had won first place. Sakura looked around more and saw a large folder shoved under a pile of books and folders. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help but pull it out and flip through it. To her dismay, it was the case about Sonomi's company. She flipped through and got to the back where there were profiles of the suspects. She fingered through them and stopped when she got to a file with the name Tetsu Garu Shigo. In one corner it had a picture of man with brownish blonde hair. The man resembled Heero. He looked stern and stiff. Sakura had to admit he did look handsome in some weird twisted way, but Heero was Not handsome. He was just a slime ball. Sakura continued to flip through and found a document that had a Xerox of a party invitation. Skimming though the text, she realized that it was an invitation for a dinner party thrown by Mr. Shigo. Apparently, the party was being held in a private mountain estate. She didn't know what she was looking for but she had a feeling that this was something important. Before she could skim through the rest, there was a cough at the door. Syaoran was standing there, watching her every move. Sakura gasped and dropped the folder.  
  
"So, our new intern knows how to fight AND snoop." Syaoran teased in a cold tone. He wasn't smiling.  
  
"I-I-I. I was just leaving your mail and I-I just." Sakura didn't know what to say. She fell to her knees and started picking up the scattered paper. When she came back up, Syaoran was right in front of her. He stared at her with icy cold eyes and snatched the folder away from her.  
  
"Don't snoop. I won't say anything this time but if I catch you again, I'll have to report you." His icy tone seemed to penetrate Sakura with sharp shards of glass.  
  
Sakura looked down with a guilty expression. "I'm sorry." she managed to say.  
  
"You should be." Syaoran replied with a hard stare.  
  
Sakura's eyes were starting to water. She quickly told him that his mail was on his desk and ran out of the room. She pushed her cart down the hall trying to get away from Room 713 as far as possible. She knew what she did was wrong but how could he be so mean? By the middle of the afternoon, Sakura had managed to finish the mail delivery, swept the floor of the main building and was now was busy running around getting everyone's lunch orders. The whole day, she knew that Heero was watching her with dangerous eyes. Somehow she had managed to ignore his stares. It was around 2. All the officers were outside on patrol, or attending the weekly officers' meeting. The meeting was held in the park where Sakura had gone this morning. Every week, the officers would gather to discuss about the newest crime cases, eat lunch, and basically enjoy themselves while doing their jobs at the same time. This was a big relief. Sakura had finally some time to herself. She plopped down in the officer's lounge and flipped through a magazine. She had already finished eating her lunch was now enjoying a small bowl of cherries. From the far corner, Heero was sitting and talking into a phone in a small voice.  
  
"I'm sorry! I couldn't get any information! They tell us rookie officers anything you know? Ok! OK! Give me a little time. I'll see what I can find. I'll probably find something today. Everyone's out on their lunch meeting. I'll sneak into one of the offices and I'll try to dig around. OK. I'll call you back later. Bye Tetsu." With that Heero hung up. After he hung up, he looked up from the shadows and saw Sakura reading a magazine and eating cherries. (Women eating cherries are so seductive.haha.) Heero smiled. He got up and moved in towards her.  
  
Sakura heard footsteps and turned around to face a smiling Heero. Sakura was nervous but tried to sound cool.  
  
"Yes?" Sakura tried to keep a level gaze.  
  
"So how did it feel? You know, slapping me?"  
  
"You deserved it." Sakura trailed off. She looked at Heero and saw him walk around the couch and sat on the coffee table in front of Sakura. He reached out his hand touched her cheek. Sakura stuttered. "W-what are you doing? Leave me alone!" She jumped up and tried to run away but he caught her wrist. She yanked it out of his hands. She was almost to the door when he ran past her and was standing in front of her. He was moving in on her. Sakura took a step back. When she kept walking backwards she ran into the wall and was cornered. His face right in front of hers. Leaned over and buried his face into her neck. He took in the honey smell. (Did you notice that all the bad guys have this think with sniffing hair? Like in Charlie's Angels. That really freaky guy who ripped out Lucy Lu, and everyone's hair and keeps smelling it. ::shiver::) His hands moved towards her shoulders and was slowly pulling it down her shoulder. Since it couldn't go any farther, a bit of her collar ripped. (Yeah. dirty bastard.) Sakura was horrified. If she didn't do anything he'd.she didn't want to think what would happen. She quickly kicked his shin (I know. she likes kicking people's shins). Heero crumpled to the floor and looked at his bruised shin. Sakura quickly ran out before he could catch up. She ran through the hallway, tears streaming down her face. She was clutching at the ripped part of her shirt. When she turned a corner she ran into a tall figure. She fell back to the floor and just broke down. She pushed herself into the opposite wall and pulled her knees towards her chest and buried her face in her knees. She hugged her knees tightly and was crying like a small child. One of her braids had come off and was now a mess. Part of her shirt was ripped and was showing her bra. Slowly the tall figure crouched down and sat on the floor. He reached out his hand and lifted Sakura's wet face. Emerald eyes met amber ones. Sakura didn't know what to do. She had a look of confusion and fear in her eyes. She didn't care who the man was. He had comforting eyes and she needed someone. She jumped up and locked her arms around him. He had a look of surprise but it quickly turned into a soft expression. Sakura whimpered.  
  
"Please.don't let him get me." Sakura managed to say between sobs.  
  
Syaoran hugged her tightly. "What happened?" He asked in a soothing soft voice, a totally different one from the one he used in his office. Sakura was quiet. "Here, why don't we talk in my office?" Sakura only nodded. Syaoran led the way, holding Sakura's hand tightly.  
  
When they reached Syaoran's office, Syaoran offered Sakura a seat. Sakura sat down quietly and looked down at her shoes. Syaoran moved in and sat next to her. Syaoran thought she'd move away but she didn't. Instead she moved in closer. Sakura began. She told him what had happened in the lounge. By the time Sakura had finished, Syaoran had a look of pity and anger at the same time. "I'll get that bastard." Syaoran mumbled under his breath. He was about to get up when Sakura pulled him down. She silent and only looked at him with melancholic eyes. He couldn't help but sit back down. Sakura whispered.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"It's alright. You don't deserve this at all. Don't worry. I'll make sure he gets fired."  
  
Even through her scared feelings, something clicked in her mind. Heero was talking to a man named Tetsu. And she remembered that it was the vice president of Sonomi's company. And in that phone conversation, Heero had mentioned that he was going to dig around. And she knew that Heero would try to snoop. Realizing that somehow Heero, Mr. Shigo, and the case were connected, Sakura interrupted Syaoran.  
  
"No. Don't do anything. Leave him alone."  
  
Syaoran was confused. How could she say that after what Heero did to her?  
  
"What?! What are you talking about? So you're ok that he did this to you?"  
  
Sakura's confused eyes turned into confident ones.  
  
"I think Heero's connected to Mr. Shigo."  
  
Syaoran looked surprised. "What?"  
  
"When I was in the lounge, he was talking to a man named Tetsu on the phone. And he was talking about digging around for information. And have you looked at your files? Tetsu is Mr. Shigo's first name." Sakura walked over his desk and pulled out the folder. She flipped through it until she got to a picture of Mr. Shigo. Syaoran stood behind her looking over her shoulder. "Look. Don't you see? He looks like Heero. And look at Mr. Shigo's middle name. It's Garu." Sakura skimmed to the bottom of the page. "Aha! Look what it says here. It says that Mr. Shigo's parents are divorced. His mother's maiden name was Garu. And when they split up, Tetsu went with his dad, earning him his last name Shigo."  
  
"But the file says nothing about Heero. Tetsu has no brother." Before Sakura could say anything, Syaoran rushed over to his computer and looked up Garu Heero. A short profile came up, but it didn't say anything about Heero's family. "Sorry, no luck. There's nothing on him about his family."  
  
"Syaoran, this is a police station. Look it up! You guys must have census files or something. Don't you?"  
  
Syaoran's face brightened. "You're right. Let's go. The census files are in the back of the building." They both rushed out of the room, but before they went out the door, Syaoran turned and stared at Sakura's ripped shirt.  
  
  
  
"Uhh.here.wear this." Syaoran handed Sakura his sports jacket. Sakura looked where he was looking and blushed. She gratefully took it and put on the oversized jacket. With that they both rushed towards the records room, Sakura still holding onto the big folder. Syaoran looked at her with questioning eyes.  
  
"I don't want him to come in and take it."  
  
Syaoran smiled at how clever she was.  
  
When they got to the room, Syaoran pulled out a key and unlocked the door. The room was old and musty.  
  
"So where should we look first?" asked Syaoran staring at the ceiling high shelves full of paper.  
  
"Look under 1995." Declared Sakura.  
  
Syaoran was puzzled. "Why 1995?"  
  
"Because, that's the year before the divorce. Just look it up."  
  
Syaoran looked through the labels on the selves. After finding 1995, he pulled up a ladder and climbed up. He pulled out a massive folder with last names starting from SA to SH. Syaoran came back down and set it on a dusty table. Sakura followed and started looking for Shigo. Syaoran smiled and pulled it out. Sakura took it from him and flipped through it. She smiled and pointed to a certain section where it told how many members there were in the family. It read 4. And below it, there was list of names: Ketsu Shigo, Kira Shigo, Tetsu Shigo, and Heero Shigo. Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other and smiled.  
  
When they both came out of the room and locked it, everyone was back from the meeting. Sakura and Syaoran were both covered in dust. Sakura followed Syaoran into the main building. The chief commander was laughing and talking to an officer. Syaoran cut in between them and asked to talk to Chief Daidouji. Sakura knew that Syaoran was going to tell the chief about the files. Sakura followed Syaoran and Chief Daidouji into another room that was in farthest corner of the entire building. When they were inside, Mr. Daidouji broke in.  
  
"Syaoran? What's wrong? This is important, isn't it? What else would you bring me here for? What is it? And why is she here?" Mr. Daidouji looked at Sakura.  
  
The next thing Syaoran said totally caught Mr. Daidouji and Sakura off guard.  
  
"I want Sakura to become a member of the Special Force. Just until I solve this case."  
  
"WHAT? Are you serious? What makes you think the board will let her? Syaoran, you know even though I say yes, the board has to all agree."  
  
"I know. So help us. I know she can pass the test."  
  
"Fine, let's say I help and she somehow miraculously gets in. Then what? Why do you want her in the force?"  
  
"Today, she helped us on the case. We are so much closer to solving it. And I know you want this particular case solved as soon as possible." There was a glint in his eyes.  
  
"I." Mr. Daidouji didn't know what to say.  
  
Syaoran interrupted. Syaoran started telling about everything that had happened while the Mr. Daidouji and the others were away. By the end of the story, Mr. Daidouji was astonished. He looked over at Sakura, just realizing why she was wearing Syaoran's jacket.  
  
"So. what do you say?" asked Syaoran smirking at the fact that he had managed to astonish his chief commander. Mr. Daidouji stuck his hand out forward towards Sakura.  
  
"I'll be happy to vote her in when the time for the board to vote comes. Syaoran, you'll help her train for the entrance test."  
  
Sakura took his hand and smiled. "Thank you Mr. Daidouji. I'll do my best." Of course, Sakura didn't know what on earth they were talking about. All she knew was that she had to smile and pretend she had a clue on what they were saying. Mr. Daidouji smiled and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. That left Sakura and Syaoran alone. They sat down in a chair and Syaoran proceeded in explaining to her what the Special Force was. Sakura gasped and stared at him. Syaoran only smiled.  
  
"Can I tell Tomoyo about this?"  
  
Giving her a look, he finally replied. "Fine. But only her, and she can't tell anyone."  
  
"Deal!"  
  
Syaoran got up from his chair.  
  
"Training starts tomorrow." With that he winked and went out the door. Sakura stared at the door. Then she looked back at the empty chair and thought of how crazy her life was about to get. 'All this in one day.' she thought smiling to herself.  
  
  
  
SourPop1004: Chapter 2, BABY! Haha.yeah! This chapter is the gateway to the spy games, dangers, and all the goodies. I know this chapter had some "stuff" but I still think it's PG-13. But if you guys think it should be an R, make sure to tell me. Ok? Anyway, how'd you people like this chapter? Hehe. I know.you must be thinking.Why does everyone want to rape Sakura? Haha. well I don't know. I guess she's real pretty or something. (But doesn't that sorta spice up the story?. I don't know so don't like sue me or anything.) Anywayz, next chapter. Sakura's training to become part of the Special Force! Wah!!! Please read and review. Remember, 20 reviews or over for chapter 3 to be up. See you next chapter. 


	3. Mira Mitsu

SourPop1004: Ok, Here's chapter 3! I hope you guys like it. I have a feeling you people might flame me for the end but hey! Remember I'm a big S+S fan. Oh and I wanted to clear something up. When I said 20 reviews for chapter 3 I meant I need 20 reviews per chapter. But I understand that could be misunderstood. So, from now on when you read the story, at the end, I'll tell you the number of reviews that must be reached in order for the next chapter. Ok? If you have any questions at all, please e-mail me at XxGoDsLiGhT012xX@aol.com. Enjoy!  
  
PS: From this point on, especially chapter 4, there's gonna be fluff and stuff so all you guys ::cough cough:: Robin ::cough cough:: should either just hold your breath and read it or head for the hills. Got it? ::cough cough:: Robin ::cough cough:: and if you think it's gross then bugger off! (Learned that from HP fanfics.haha.)  
  
  
  
The Intern  
  
  
  
By: SourPop1004  
  
  
  
  
  
After Sakura had gotten home that evening, everyone was out busy with something. The only one home was Tomoyo, so Sakura proceeded in telling her of her exciting day. Tomoyo squealed and gasped at the same time. (Is that possible?) Sakura smiled at her friend, seeing how astonished Tomoyo was. Tomoyo had cringed when Sakura told her about her the encounter with Heero. Tomoyo tried to clear her mind of the event. Tomoyo put a reassuring hand on Sakura's shoulder and softly began.  
  
"Sakura-chan, are you ok? I know you had a rough day. But look at it this way. You met a jerk, but you found a great guy." Tomoyo was trying to hint something.  
  
Sakura blushed. Tomoyo was right. Syaoran was a great guy. Tomoyo put on a slow smile and tried to push the conversation a bit further.  
  
"So. about this guy you met. What's his name?"  
  
"Oh, his name is Li Syaoran. It's the guy from the TPD. Remember? The guy who came over last time to ask you some questions."  
  
Tomoyo searched through her thoughts and found what she was looking for.  
  
"Oh yes, him! Well.so." There was a long pause. "Do you think he'll ask you out?" Tomoyo smiled lazily.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! I mean.wha.I. I wouldn't know." Sakura blushed and looked down at her slippers. Seeing how embarrassed her friend got, Tomoyo quickly closed the subject. But she knew they'd go out sooner or later.  
  
"Sakura-chan, I'm tired, I'm gonna go to bed now, so if you don't mind, I'll be upstairs." Tomoyo got up and started up the stairs.  
  
"Oh! Tomoyo-chan, I forgot to tell you last time. Your father told me t-"  
  
Tomoyo cut in. "Good night Sakura-chan."  
  
Sakura watched her best friend go up the stairs with a pained look on her face. Sakura bit her lip. She knew she shouldn't have said anything.  
  
  
  
Sakura was still in her bed when a soft voice washed over her. Sakura opened her eyes and met violet ones. They were staring straight back down at her. Sakura jumped up with surprise.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan? Wha." Sakura glanced at her clock. It was 5 in the morning. "It's 5.I don't go to work until 8." Sakura gave a sleepy gaze.  
  
"Hohoho. Syaoran called couple of minutes ago." Tomoyo watched her sleepy friend bolt up as if water had been splashed on her.  
  
"H-he d-did.?" Sakura stuttered. Thinking back to what happened yesterday, she formed a habit of stuttering whenever Syaoran's name was mentioned. She remembered how close he had held her yesterday. So warm and welcoming.  
  
"Yes. He said that since you were to start training today that you'll need to be meeting him at the police station at 5 every morning." Tomoyo chuckled when she saw a horrified look on her friend's face.  
  
"I thought the next 2 weeks would be relaxing and waking up late. guess not." Sakura smiled and got out of bed. "Is everyone still sleeping?"  
  
"Hai.Oh, don't worry. If they ask where you went, I'll just tell them that you work hours were shifted a bit."  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo-chan, you're the best." Sakura hugged her friend tightly.  
  
"Come on, go wash up. Oh yeah, I set your training clothes on your chair, and the regular clothes you'll be wearing later this afternoon in a bag on your table." Tomoyo pointed towards her chair and table.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, you are so prepared and thank you so much. I'm glad I told you. Now I have someone to share my day with." Sakura smiled warmly before running off to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
Sakura drove as fast as she could without going over the speed limit. She screeched into the TPD parking lot and parked in 3 seconds flat. She hopped out of the car and ran to the entrance. She opened the door and rushed in. No one was inside except Syaoran. He was standing, his arms crossed and his foot tapping the floor.  
  
"You're late. Not a good way to start." Syaoran scolded, while inside he was quite intrigued by her flushed face and fast breathing. He hid a smile.  
  
"I'm sorry, you called on the last minute and I didn't know. Tomoyo-chan had to wake me up and." Sakura didn't know what else to say.  
  
"Anyway, come on. Let's go to the gym." Syaoran turned around and started walking. Sakura quickly grabbed her bag and followed him.  
  
After a while, they were in a large gym. The center of the large room was covered with blue mats. Off to the sides, there were blue benches, and to one corner, there was an assortment of weights, trendmills, and other exercise equipment. She figured this is wear the other officers worked out.  
  
"Ok, put your stuff over there." Syaoran pointed towards one of the benches. "And after we're done, the ladies' locker room is over there, and inside there's a shower. We'll meet here every morning at 5 and practice till 7:30. From then you'll wash up and you'll start work on regular hours. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Sakura looked around once more before putting her bag down on the blue bench. She took off her jacket and set it down. She turned around and looked at Syaoran. He was wearing his usual black Nike pants, a gray T- shirt what was cut at the sleeves, and a pair of Nike sneakers. (I said it before and I'll say it again. Gotta love Nike) When Syaoran looked at her he stared.  
  
"I think next time, you should wearing something that's not so." Syaoran could get the words barely out. He really didn't have a problem with her outfit, it's just that if some else saw, Heero for example, he'd be more encouraged.  
  
Sakura looked down and saw that she was wearing a pair of navy blue tight shorts, and a matching navy blue "tight" sports bra looking thing that showed her perfect midsection. She blushed furiously and tried to cover herself. Sakura hadn't paid at attention to what Tomoyo had picked out for her because she was in a hurry to get here. Realizing something she looked in her bag and found a note:  
  
Dear Sakura-chan,  
  
This is one of my new exercise themed designs. The on in the bag is my fall collection line. Anyway, knock 'em dead. *wink*wink* Hohoho.  
  
Tomoyo  
  
Sakura stared at the note with disbelieving eyes. She would deal with Tomoyo later. For now, she'd have to get through her session ignoring the fact that her waist felt bare and naked. She crumpled the paper in her hands. "I'll get you Tomoyo-chan." mumbled Sakura.  
  
"What's that?" asked Syaoran, not being able to hear her clearly.  
  
"Nothing." She tried her best to smile and brush the feeling of Syaoran staring at her stomach away. "Let's start."  
  
"OK."  
  
Syaoran led her to the mat. They both stood in middle and were silent for couple of seconds. Syaoran was the first to speak.  
  
"Why don't you stretch or something?"  
  
"Ok." Before moving to stretch, Sakura got out a scrunchy and tied up her long wavy hair. Her loose curls were now neatly pulled together into a ponytail. She stretched down and touched the floor with her hands flat on the ground with ease. (Do you know it hard enough to touch your toes?!) Realizing that Syaoran was watching her, she looked up.  
  
"Aren't you going to stretch?"  
  
"Nah, I'm alright. I don't think I'll get worked up enough for me to actually want to stretch."  
  
Sakura tried to process what he had just said. It sounded that he was saying that he was too good so he didn't have to stretch. Sakura fumed inside. 'I'll show you.' she thought. Now she'd work twice as hard. All the while Sakura stretched, Syaoran watched her. Actually, he was staring at her bare waist. (Hehe. ::evil thoughts::) Sakura came up breaking his trance.  
  
"Ok. Now what?"  
  
"For you entrance test, there will be 3 parts. One, they'll test your loyalty. Two, they'll test your reflexes. For example, how you would act under intense conditions. And thirdly, they'll test your strength, ability to endure pain, and your fighting skills. I don't know how exactly the test will be because the board gives different tests to every member that tries to become part of the organization. Ok, the test of loyalty and reflex can't be taught. That depends on the person. But what we will be working on is your area of strength. So, let's start." Syaoran got into a defensive stance.  
  
"Hoe.that sounds hard." Sakura pushed away her thoughts and got ready to fight. She watched him. Sakura threw a punch towards Syaoran's face. He quickly ducked and swiped his foot across the, knocking Sakura's feet off balance. Sakura fell to the blue mat.  
  
"I thought you'd only black." Sakura furrowed her eyebrows.  
  
"Do you think when you are fighting an enemy, they'll always only block? No, they'll block AND attack. So watch your opponent and try to predict what he's going to do next block before something like this happens in real life."  
  
Sakura got up and nodded. She went back to her position. Sakura launched a fierce sidekick with her right foot towards Syaoran's chest. Syaoran quickly blocked and grabbed her foot before she could pull back. Sakura was trapped. Syaoran smirked and thought he had her. He jerked her foot towards him. He thought he'd land a perfect fist in her face (He wouldn't really punch her. He'd just stop right in front of her) , but was surprised when Sakura dropped her upper body down to the ground as if she was about to do a handstand. Sakura quickly swung her left foot around with great force and barely grazed the top of his head. In surprise he let go of her right foot. Sakura was starting to sweat. She gracefully landed on the floor with perfect balance and was back in her defensive stance.  
  
"I would have kicked you but I didn't want to actually kick you."  
  
Syaoran stood there astound. Then a slow smile formed on his face.  
  
"Very impressive. Haven't seen a move like that in a while. This obviously shows you get what I mean."  
  
Sakura lightly blushed.  
  
"Come on, let's go on." Syaoran went back to his position and so did Sakura.  
  
After a few more minutes of sparring, they both parted. Sakura was breathing heavily and Syaoran was calm. He had managed to sweat a little.  
  
"Ok, since you are tired, lets try your reactions. How would you break yourself free if you were trapped in different situations? This won't be as tiring as plain fighting so you can relax. For this exercise, you need to use your brain as much as your body." Syaoran moved closer to her. "What if someone had your hands tied and you couldn't use your hands?" He grabbed both of Sakura's hands and held them together.  
  
"I'd kick you." Sakura smiled slowly showing him how she'd kick. She kicked towards the side of his waist.  
  
"Ok. What if someone had hold or your arms from behind?" Syaoran moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist trapping her arms along.  
  
"I would." There was a pause. "I would do this." She showed him that she'd kick straight up. Her foot went past her shoulders and kicked him in the face. (She didn't really kick him or anything.)  
  
"I see. I guess your tactics would work on the enemy. but I think they're working better on me." Syaoran grinned. His arms were still around her waist. They loosened to set free her arms. Her arms came free but his arms were still wrapped around her waist. Sakura blushed and turned around in his arms, facing him.  
  
"Mr. Li, are you suggesting something?" Sakura cooed.  
  
"I may be Miss Kinomoto." Syaoran replied with a smirk.  
  
Sakura's arms went up and wrapped around his neck. They had cooled off by now but things started heating up. Sakura's heart was pounding. She didn't know what had caused her to say what she did. She was never this confident when it came to guys. She pushed her jumbling thought away and tried to find that confident self again. Syaoran stared into her emerald eyes. His grip around her waist tightened and he pulled her in closer. Sakura sensed she was moving closer. She thought she'd die of nervousness but she liked this warm feeling inside her. Their faces moved in closer.  
  
"So let's find out. What ARE you suggesting?" Sakura tried to push the topic farther.  
  
"Well I don't know, what do you think I'm suggesting?" Syaoran teased.  
  
"I think you're trying to ask me out." Sakura's soft lips curved into a playful smile.  
  
"What if I am?" Syaoran smiled his warm smile.  
  
"Than I would have to say y-" Sakura was cut off when someone walked in.  
  
It was Mr. Daidouji. Sakura and Syaoran quickly parted and tried to stand as far away from each other.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to check if everything was alright. And I must ask, is this part of the lesson?" the chief asked with innocent eyes.  
  
"Er." Syaoran didn't know what to say.  
  
"Never mind. I'll see you later Syaoran, Miss Kinomoto. Good day." Mr. Daidouji replied. He gave a short bow and walked out, closing the gym door behind him.  
  
Once he left, both Sakura and Syaoran gave a small sigh or relief. Sakura looked over at Syaoran who was staring at the floor. He looked up and smiled.  
  
"I couldn't quite hear your answer. What were you trying to say?"  
  
"Oh." Sakura was a bit surprised by his sudden jump on the topic. Sakura smiled.  
  
"Well, I would tell you but I'd rather have to guessing all day." Sakura gave an evil grin.  
  
"Aww.are you willing to be that mean?" Syaoran teased.  
  
"Yup!" Sakura giggled childishly.  
  
Sakura walked over to the bench and picked up her things and headed towards the ladies' locker room.  
  
"Hey! I still didn't get my answer." Syaoran called after her.  
  
Sakura only giggled before going inside. Syaoran just smiled to himself and walked out of the gym.  
  
When Sakura entered, she saw a large white room with lockers to the left and the bathroom area to the right. She put down her things on the sink counter. She undressed and stepped into the shower. (Will not go any farther) after 15 minutes, she stepped out. Wrapped in a white fluffy towel she brought from home, she glanced at the clock on the wall. Noticing she had only 10 minutes, she quickly dried her hair and got dressed. She took her outfit from the bag and examined to make sure no more surprises from Tomoyo. She looked herself over in the mirror and was pleased with the clothes Tomoyo had given her. She was wearing a pair of tight black capris, a tight black shirt with rime stones forming a large star across the chest, and a pair of white Adidas with black strips. To get her hair out of the way, she put it up with two black chopsticks. Couple of ringlets of hair hung elegantly in various places. Satisfied, she packed her things neatly away and went outside. When she pushed through the locker room door, she was greeted with stares. The officers were already working out and were staring at her, wondering why their intern had just come out of the locker room. Sakura weakly waved and quickly walked out the door.  
  
Sakura took a big breath when she was outside the gym. She thought she'd die of embarrassment. Sakura walked over to the main building. She dropped off her things in her locker and was on her way to Martha's desk when she heard a ring of laughter in the other side of the room. She quickly glanced over and saw a slender woman. The woman had long silky black hair that was clipped up and she was wearing a navy blue suit. Her skirt was way too short and the collar of her blouse was WAY too low. (Not THAT low you dimwits.hahaha.JP) She had her arm slipped into the man's arm. (This is NOT Meilin. I repeat, this is NOT Meilin) She was laughing and smiling as if they were a couple. Sakura then realized that the tall man was Syaoran. She couldn't see his face for the woman's face was blocking. They both strolled and disappeared into the hallway towards Syaoran's office. Sakura's mind raced. She wondered who the woman was. Was Syoaran playing with her when they were in the gym? Sakura decided not to conclude anything. She'd get her mail done fast and visit his office and try understand who the woman was.  
  
It was about half an hour later. Sakura was down to her last mail. It was addressed to Syaoran. Today was definitely a record setter day. She had finished the whole cart in just 30 minutes. When Sakura had parked the cart next to Martha's desk, Martha had gasped. Sakura had quickly told her she was going to deliver her last letter and that she'd be back soon. Sakura walked faster and faster towards Syaoran's office. When she got there, she gently knocked.  
  
Inside, Syaoran was standing to get the door when Mira stepped in front of him.  
  
"Do you have to get that?" She brought up her hands and traced a line down his chest.  
  
"Yes I do." Syaoran tried to pull away but Mira managed to grab his hands and put it around her waist. Syaoran tried to protest when the door opened. He saw Sakura with round eyes.  
  
Sakura dropped the letter she was holding. She just stared at him mindlessly. She watched him pull away from her as if he were guilty. How he had pulled away form her that morning. Snapping back to reality, she bent down and picked up the letter again. Syaoran tried to approach her but Sakura stuck out the letter in front of him.  
  
"Here. This is for you. Sorry if I was interrupting anything."  
  
Syaoran tried to explain but Sakura quickly turned around left the room. Syaoran stared at the door for a few seconds and turned back around to face Mira's back. She had her arms crossed. Syaoran was enraged but didn't want to lose his temper.  
  
"What was that for?" Syaoran questioned in irritation.  
  
"What?" She replied innocently and slunk over to him.  
  
"What? What do you mean what? Can't you get I'm NOT going out with you or anything?"  
  
"Syaoran, that hurts." She replied as if he had hurt her feelings. Then she smiled wickedly. "So, is SHE supposed to be your girlfriend?"  
  
"No, but neither are you." Syaoran tried to keep cool. He knew if she didn't leave he blow up any minute.  
  
"Fine. I'm going." She replied in a cold flat tone. "But you know you'll come to me." With that she walked out the door.  
  
Syaoran plopped down on his couch. That woman had just ruined everything. Mira Mitsu was a daughter of one of the board members. Today he had tried to be nice to her since he wanted a better chance of Sakura getting in. Now if Mira found out Sakura was going to be tested, he knew she'd use every underhanded trick of hers for her father to vote off Sakura. He buried his face in his hands. That annoying woman had been after Syaoran since day one. How many times he had refused her. Syaoran figured she was either really stupid or was irritatingly persistent. And the way she dressed, he didn't even want to go there. If she actually thought that the way she dressed would have any sort of effect on him she was wrong. The only effect it ever had was that she dressed like a slut. Syaoran glanced at his watch. It was near the end of lunch break. He quickly got up and went looking for Sakura, hoping he'd get a chance to talk to her. He wandered around aimlessly and found her in the lounge sitting next to Takashi and a bunch of guys. She was smiling and laughing. Syaoran came up to her and tapped her shoulder. Sakura looked up and so did everyone else.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked, acting serious.  
  
"Go ahead. I'm listening." She gave a sarcastic smile.  
  
"I mean in private."  
  
She glanced around the table and excused herself. She got up and followed him outside. Soon as they went out the lounge, the whole room started talking about them.  
  
Sakura turned and crossed her arms. "Yes? What do you want?"  
  
"I want to explain to you about what happened in my office." Syaoran tried to start the story when Sakura cut in.  
  
"What do you mean explain to me? What I saw pretty much explains everything, don't you think?" she asked with a bit of anger I her tone.  
  
"It's not what it looked like!"  
  
"Yes it was! You were hugging her. She seemed very comfortable in your arms. What else is there to point out?!" Sakura voice was rising.  
  
"Will you just shut up and listen to me?!" Now Syaoran was starting to get annoyed. Here he was, trying to apologize and explain, which he didn't do much, especially to women, and she was totally blowing him off.  
  
"Don't you dare yell at me! You don't have the right to. Let me ask you something? What was all that about in the morning? Was that you just.just playing with me? Was it fun? Because God knows it wasn't fun for me!" Sakura was practically yelling now.  
  
"Will you just LISTEN to me!?" Syaoran was yelling too.  
  
"NO! I will not listen your lies anymore. Just leave me alone!" Her face was red with fury. She ran to the locker room and slammed the door shut. He ran after her into the "LADY"s locker room. He knew it was a rule that no male could enter but no one was around to see him.  
  
He pushed opened the door and went inside. It was the first time he was in there. He stood still. He heard soft sobs coming from one of the stalls. He looked at the floor, scanning which stalls were empty and spotted a pair of white Adidas. He slowly walked over and pulled open the door. Sakura was sitting on the lid. She looked up with her tear stained face. She was quiet and only stared. Syaoran looked at her with pitiful eyes. Before he could say anything, she got up and walked past him towards the large mirror on the wall. She looked into the mirror and tried to wipe her face dry with the back of her hands. She weakly smiled and looked at his reflection in the mirror.  
  
"I'm sorry for yelling. It was silly of me to assume that something could happen between us. You're not my boyfriend, so it really doesn't matter what you were doing with her. She seems like a great person. I'm sorry for acting so stubborn." Sakura wiped away her last tear and walked out of the bathroom. Syaoran heard the locker room door gently shut. He just stared into the mirror. He couldn't believe what she had just said. He thought she'd hate him until the end of eternity, but she was indeed a strange girl. And for one thing, Mira was NOT a great person.  
  
Sakura took a deep breath and walked into the lounge. Everyone stared. Takashi came up to her with a worried face.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura? We heard shouting in the lobby. Was Syaoran being mean to you?" asked Takashi with concern.  
  
"No. I'm fine. Nothing happened. We just had a little argument. Nothing to worry about." Sakura plastered a fake smile.  
  
"Ok, that's a relief. I thought for a moment that something was seriously wrong. I know you well enough that you don't shout that often." Takashi smiled at her. He took her arm and led her back to the table where they were eating. Soon as she sat down and smiled, everyone started talking. Sakura managed to laugh and joke even though inside she was crying.  
  
Syaoran came out of the locker room and headed towards his office. He shoved his hands in his pocket and tried to recall what had happened. One thing he learned was that Sakura was a very different person. Different can be bad but in this case it was good.  
  
  
  
After work, Sakura stopped by her house for a rest before heading out to her night shift at the local café. Sakura gave a small sigh and opened the door. Sakura slipped into her slippers and walked over to the couch. Plopping down into its cushions, Sakura closed her eyes and tried to stay calm. Tomoyo walked over to Sakura and laid a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Oh. today started great but ended all wrong." Sakura looked up at Tomoyo with glassy eyes. Tomoyo sat down next to Sakura and hugged her. Sakura started telling her what had happened that day. Tomoyo was smiling when she told her about what happened in the gym, but the smile vanished when Sakura told her about the woman.  
  
"Well, it sounds like you didn't give Syaoran much chance to explain."  
  
"What was there to explain? He had her arms around her. She was giggling like crazy, and.and.I don't know." Sakura gave up. Sakura turned to Tomoyo. "I guess you're right. I didn't give him a chance. I'll talk to him tomorrow morning." Sakura looked down at her slippers in guilt.  
  
"Good. You shouldn't lose him over something like that. He's a great guy."  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo-chan, you're the best." Sakua hugged her friend. "Sorry Tomoyo-chan, but I have a night shift today. I'll see you in a couple of hours."  
  
Sakura got up, got her keys and bag and was out the door. She drove over to Twix's Café. She parked her car and went in. Everyone greeted her. She went to the back of the store and got out her apron. It was a dark green cloth with a large coffee cup in the front. She wrapped it around her and washed her hands. She stood there for couple of minutes, waiting for an order. She turned when the bell on the clear glass door rang. A tall man in a sports jacket walked in. She sat down and a waitress came up to him and took his order. Mindy came up to Sakura and told her the order, an expresso. (Dude! That's really strong coffee!) Sakura poured a cup and walked over to Syaoran. Mindy was too busy with other customers. Sakura set down the hot foam cup on the table. Syaoran looked up to thank whoever had served him but before he knew it, Sakura had pulled up a chair and sat across from him.  
  
"I just wanted to say I'm really sorry. I thought about it and I didn't even give you a chance to explain or anything. So I apologize a million times. I want to hear what you were going to say. I promise I won't interrupt." Sakura looked at him hopefully.  
  
Syaoran took a sip of his coffee. "The last time I tried to apologize to you blew up at me. What makes you think I would want to explain anything, again?" Syaoran replied in that cold voice. Sakura felt like her heart was falling apart. "I'll see you tomorrow at the gym at 5. Don't be late or else I'm leaving." Syaoran got up, took his coffee and was out the door. Sakura sat there staring at the empty seat in front of her. She heard the bell jingle as Syaoran went out. She sat there with a blank hurt expression for 10 minutes until her manager yelled at her for being off task. Sakura couldn't hear anything. Her head was completely blocked off from all sound except Syaoran cold words echoing in her mind.  
  
  
  
Rest of the week Sakura's training grew harder and harder. Also something else had changed. She didn't talk to Syaoran as much except when she had to talk to him. It hurt her inside not talking to him but she didn't know what to do. She was sad but moreover, she was mad. She had admitted her wrong and apologized sincerely but he just walked past. Whenever they passed in the hallways, she ignored him completely. Whenever he came by the coffee shop, she refused to serve him. Even the other officers started to notice. Whenever Sakura and Syaoran were in the same room, they moved far away as possible from each other. Takashi had tried to talk to them but they only ignored him or changed the subject. Ignoring and being sarcastic was Sakura's game. Syaoran was just being more harsh and rough. He was completely closing up from her. Their sad song went on for the rest of the week. They kept up with their game but they both secretly hoped it'd end soon.  
  
  
  
SourPop1004: Chapter 3 is done! Hehe.ok, I know you people want chapter four. Actually, I'm almost done with chapter 4. Lately I've been on a roll or something. Anywayz, in order for chapter 4 to be up, The number that tells me how many reviews I have has to go up to 45. I know it seems mean and harsh but I haven't been getting 20 reviews per chapter and I'm like dying to get the next chapter up. If I really did get 20 per chapter so far, I would already have 40 reviews. (Not including chapter 3) But anywaz, I want to thank everyone who did review. ::glares at the other peeps who just read the story and slipped away:: So, review and be happy when chapter 4 comes! Again, if you have any questions, e-mail me at XxGoDsLiGhT012xX@aol.com.  
  
45 reviews!!! 


	4. Kiss Me

SourPop1004: Wassup peepos! I have good news. For those of you who were discouraged cuz i made Syaoran and Sakura fight, well I'm here to make it up to you all. Sheesh.so many people going on and on about how sad I made it and all. Haha.well anyway, a note before you read. This story starts out semi fluffy but gets violent.kinda.and there will be a bit of blood and stuff but the ending is fluff. MUAHAHAHA.I felt so warm and giddy when I was writing the ending.haha.but you know what? Happiness is not forever so.don't freak out if there's a twist in the future chapters. NO!!! I'M GIVING AWAY SPOILERS! ::shuts mouth:: Sho.Foh.nuh.enhoy.!  
  
  
  
(If you don't understand the fighting scenes, just think about Jackie Chan and what a kick-ass kind of guy he is.)  
  
  
  
The Intern  
  
  
  
By: SourPop1004  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura slowly opened her eyes and got up. Since she had to wake every morning she was now used to it. It was 30 minutes before 5. She washed up and put on her exercise clothes. She wore a pair of tight shorts and a loose yellow shirt. She walked downstairs and went out the door with her keys and bag. Today, she didn't need to take an extra change of clothes for Mr. Daidouji was giving her today and tomorrow off from work. Today she would work out half the day and get a good night's rest. And tomorrow was the test. Sakura was a bit nervous but she knew she could do it. She got into her car and drove off.  
  
She parked in the empty parking lot. Across the lot, she saw a black Lexus. She figured Syaoran had gotten his car back from the body shop. (Man! The silver Porsche! Where'd it go?) Sakura got out and walked to the back entrance. She had found a shorter way to get into the gym without having to go through the main entrance. Sakura opened the back door and went inside. She made her way through a narrow hallway and was now inside the gym. She put her keys in her bag and put it down on the bench. Syaoran, as usual, was waiting for her in the middle of the mat. She stretched as she walked over to him. The tension between them that had started earlier that week had gone away a bit. Now they did communicate but not often. Sakura stretched and was astonished to see Syaoran stretching as well.  
  
"Why are you stretching? You've never done that before?" She asked, but with a hint of sarcasm. But not enough to start a fight.  
  
"Well, since you are getting officially tested tomorrow, I want to test you myself and see if you are ready. Is that so wrong?" he replied.  
  
Sakura smiled. "Alright, let's start. I can't wait."  
  
Syaoran nodded. Sakura had never seen him fight before. She had but that was only blocking and a few punches and kicks. Sakura got down into her position. Syaoran was the first to throw a punch. Sakura quickly got out of the way and grabbed his arm. She twisted it. Instead of Syaoran yelling in pain, he rotated his body along with her so his arm wouldn't be twisted. He quickly turned his hands and grabbed her. He pulled her towards him. He stuck out his fist but Sakura quickly ducked. Because of the momentum she rolled forward on the floor. Syaoran released her wrist. Before he could strike again, she rolled over to the side, barely missing his fist in the mat. She got up and side-kicked. He spun around and blocked with his arms. Knowing Syaoran would grab her foot, she recoiled back. They both stood and breathed heavily. Sakura took the chance and lunged forward with a kick. He blocked her but she kicked with such force that he fell to the floor, Sakura landing on top of him. She breathed heavily. Syaoran stared up into her eyes. She looked down. Her long hair had come undone and was now hanging all around Syoaran's face like curtains. He smiled at her. Sakura blushed. Sakura felt some sort of unseen wall between her and Syaoran shatter. She felt so much more free compared to how she felt the whole week. Sakura realized Syaoran must have felt the same. Sakura didn't notice but she was sitting on his stomach with her legs on each side of his waist. Her hands were on either side of Syaoran's head. Syaoran's arms crept up her side and wrapped themselves around her waist. She looked down at him with soft eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry about how I was acting all this week." Sakura softly began. She pulled out of his grasp and got up and helped him up.  
  
"I'm sorry too." Syaoran replied shortly getting up as well.  
  
Because of her kick, they were real close to a wall in the opposite side of the gym. Syaoran walked towards Sakura. She walked backwards and bumped into the wall. He came closer to her and put his arms on her thin waist.  
  
"Are you willing to listen to me this time?" he asked in a hushed voice.  
  
Sakura only nodded and looked down. When her head came back up, he was so close to her. He pulled her in closer than they already were. Out of reaction, Sakura locked her arms around his neck. She stared into his eyes. Syaoran pressed her back against the wall and lowered his head. Sakura knew what was coming. She gently closed her eyes. The gap between them was closing in. Their lips barely grazed each other when Syaoran's cell phone rang loudly, echoing through the large gym room. They both jumped apart and breathed rapidly. Sakura was blushing madly and Syaoran was flushed. He picked up his silver phone from the ground. It had fallen out of his pocket when he had fallen to the floor. He flicked it open.  
  
"Hello? Yeah.Uh-huh.What?! But I thought you s-.Ok .I'm on my way. Nothing better go wrong or else." Syaoran shut his phone. Apparently, that was Mr. Daidouji. Syaoran turned to Sakura. "Umm. there's a bit of emergency down town. Why don't you come along?"  
  
Sakura stared at him. Something was wrong here. He never asked her to come along on assignments. But she didn't have time to argue with herself.  
  
"Ok. Let's go."  
  
They both got into Syaoran's car and drove off.  
  
"Where are we exactly going and why are you asking me to come along?" she asked a bit suspicious.  
  
"Well, there's this warehouse down town, and Daidouji-san said that there were a couple of men smuggling drugs. They're using the warehouse as a trade station. So Daidouji-san wanted me to go down there undercover. So when they show me the drugs, I can arrest them." Syaoran glanced at Sakura.  
  
"Hoe. but what would I do?"  
  
"You'll go undercover with me. Me alone might not convince them so I was hoping you could." Syaoran grinned boyishly.  
  
"Syaoran! No! I will not do it! That's wrong!" Sakura exclaiming realizing what Syaoran wanted her to do.  
  
"Well don't you want to help stop drug dealers?"  
  
"Yeah.but still."  
  
Syaoran tried a different approach. "If you don't help, then the drugs might spread more. And if the drugs spread more, children might start using them. And if they do, our society will be filled with corrupt drugees! And if that happens, the people will get too high and neglect the poor animals in the rain forests. Then one day, the animals will attack human civilization because they got pissed and we would be all too high to defend ourselves. And as a last attempt, some lunatic in the Pentagon in America might press the wrong button and the atomic bomb would go off, killing us all. After we all die, the dinosaurs might come back and stomp all over the earth. And then asteroids will start showering down on earth killing the dinosaurs. Then the earth would blow up and there'd be no more earth." Syaoran breathed heavily. He knew he went a bit over the edge but he knew it was working. He secretly chuckled at the horrified look on Sakura's face. Then Sakura glared at him.  
  
"Fine! I'll do it, but hello? I can't exactly walk in there like this. And I didn't bring any extra clothes." Sakura pointed at herself, she was still wearing her exercise clothes.  
  
"Right.well are you wearing a tank top under there?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Why?"  
  
"I have a pair of jeans in the back seat. I was planning on changing into them later, but you can put it on."  
  
"Uh.but you're way taller and bigger than me."  
  
"Wear a belt. Haven't you seen how people dress these days? I think you'll look punkish and I think that's what we're aiming for."  
  
"Ok. whatever." Sakura was skeptical but she didn't want the earth to blow up so she decided to take a chance. They pulled over and parked in front of a restaurant at the curb. She took the pair of pants and went into the restaurant. She figured she'd change in the bathroom. She came back out dressed. She was wearing a tight white tank top and a really really baggy pair of jeans with an extremely long white army belt. (You know those popular ones that are really long. [They're not THAT popular anymore but whatever] Well, that's what they wear in the army so.Army Belts!) She looked stylish and punk-like at the same time.  
  
Syaoran grinned. They walked to a dark narrow drippy alley between the warehouse and the restaurant. There was a rusty metal door on the wall. Syaoran knocked on it. A slot opened up. Glaring eyes looked out.  
  
"Who's there?" said a gruff voice.  
  
"Uh.we wanted to get some.you know." Syaoran tried to play it cool.  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Uh.viper." Replied Syaoran a bit concerned it might be wrong.  
  
"Come on in." The man opened the door. When Sakura and Syaoran went inside, the large warehouse was a bit damp. Sakura tried to look around but it was too dark. The place had wooden crates stocked up ceiling high. The boxes formed some sort of maze. They both followed the burly man. When they stopped, there was a metal desk in the middle of the room and one lamp hanging from the ceiling. A bright light beamed down at the desk. Syaoran walked up towards and tried to look at the man sitting behind it. His face was hidden by the shadows.  
  
"We'd like some." Syaoran began.  
  
"Well, you seem new. We've never seen you here before." The man drummed his fingers on the table dangerously. All of the sudden the man snapped and two burly men came to his side. The mysterious man whispered something into the others' ears. The two men smiled. They quickly walked over to Sakura and grabbed each of her arms. Sakura looked around wildly.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sakura was confused. She hadn't done anything. One minute she was standing quietly and next these men were grabbing her. Sakura looked around for Syaoran but he was gone. She was starting to feel fear.  
  
They dragged her into a dark room. They threw her in and locked the door. Sakura jumped up banged on the door with anger. Sakura looked around and found a bed, a chair, and a large tinted window. When she looked through the brownish glass she could see where she had been. She saw the metal desk and the chair, but the man wasn't there. She sat on the bed and wondered for a minute. She decided she needed to get out and find Syaoran. She picked up the chair and flung towards the window. It only cracked. Sakura figured it was some type of unbreakable glass. "Nothing's unbreakable." she thought in fury. She kept retrieving the chair back to the cracking window. When she looked at the chair, it was dented and scrunched up. She figured it was useless and threw it aside. She observed the window. She had almost gotten through it. She threw a sidekick and hoped the window would break, but it didn't. She thought she needed something with more weight. She knew she couldn't exactly throw the bed. So she did the next best thing. Sakura backed up against the opposite wall. She ran as fast as she could towards the window. Before hitting the wall, she jumped. Sakura shattered through with her head ducked and arms covering her face. The shards of glass flew all around her. When Sakura landed and tumbled on the ground, she felt tiny stings all around her arm and shoulders. When she had come to a stop, she looked up from her protective stance and looked at her arms. Tiny red scratches were everywhere. She ignored the stings. Instead she got up, determined to find Syaoran.  
  
High above where Sakura was, was a long balcony. There was a row of chairs put side-by-side. In them sat men and women from all over the country dressed in business suits. They each were holding a clipboard. They all started rapidly writing down something when Sakura had crashed through the window. One woman at the edge was tapping her silver pen impatiently on her board. They all watched Sakura struggle down below. Behind them stood Mr. Daidouji and Syaoran. Mr. Daidouji watched as well. As for Syaoran, he watched with worry. Daidouji had called him that morning and told him that the test was being moved to today. Syaoran had been outraged but he soon understood why Daidouji was trying to get Sakura to take the test today. Daidouji knew about Mira very well. He had found out that Mira was going to attend the test if it were held tomorrow, and they both knew that that could danger Sakura's chances of getting in. So Syaoran had agreed. Syaoran looked back down towards Sakura's lost form. He had faith that Sakura would be able to pull this off but he worried that she'd be hurt badly by the end. These people actually beat up their contestants. Syaoran knew from experience that the board's tests were cruel and harsh. They were as real as real got. Syaoran prayed that Sakura would be all right.  
  
Sakura wandered around. When she turned a corner, she gasped. She had run into one of the bodyguards. He sneered at her. He swung his arms towards her in an attempt to capture her. She quickly ducked and kicked out her foot, knocking the heavy man down. Sakura jumped over him and ran without caring where she was going. Two other men greeted her. They lunged at her. Sakura side-kicked and knocked one guy out of balance. The other moved behind her and put his strong arms around her throat. Sakura gasped for air. The man's grip was tightening. Sakura's feet were off the ground. She struggled to get out of his grasp. The other guy was starting to wake up. The man that was on the floor got up and approached her. When he was close enough, Sakura used the man's chest to lean her feet against. She ran up his chest and kicked straight up. A perfect uppercut. (I know that's for punching but who cares) The man once again sprawled to the floor. But Sakura still had the problem of not being able to breathe. She swung her legs up and down like how you would swing on a swing. When she got enough momentum and her feet touched the ground for a split second, she took her chance and tried to haul the heavy man. When he was on her, with his feet off the ground, Sakura bent down and quickly pushed up with all her might. That loosened the man's tight grip and sent him flying to the wall of wooden crates.  
  
The board started writing again. Syaoran was quiet. He felt impressed. He didn't know Sakura would think that up. He secretly smiled.  
  
Sakura stopped and tried to breathe. She heaved in large amounts of air. When she had enough, she was about to run but she decided there was no point in running. If she ran, the guards would keep on coming and she'd never reach Syaoran. Instead, she crouched down. One man was unconscious and the other was starting to stir. She turned to the one trying to get up. She grabbed him by his collar and pulled him up close to her face. Sakura gave a dangerous glare. She was sweating hard and had a bit of dirt and blood on her face.  
  
"Ok, listen up. I'll ask once and only once. Where's Syaoran? What'd you do with him?"  
  
The man was silent. Sakura raised her fist in the air and was about to punch.  
  
"Don't make me hurt you. Tell me where he is!" Sakura was losing her patients.  
  
"H-he's i-in th-the." the man had difficulty speaking.  
  
"Huh? What? Say that again!"  
  
"H-he's i-in. o-over th-there." The man weakly pointed towards a door in the far corner.  
  
"Thank you." She gently put him down and ran off towards the door.  
  
Syaoran just stared in disbelief. How could she say thank you to a guy who just had tried to choke her? Well, another thing he learned about Sakura was that she's too nice and innocent. Syaoran glanced at the board members. They were scribbling something down. Syaoran had to admit, Sakura was doing quite well.  
  
Sakura arrived at the door. She opened the door but no one was inside. Before she knew it, the man that she had seen sitting at the metal table was now behind her. He had wrapped a metal chain around her neck and was trying to choke her. Sakura struggled for a couple of seconds. She wasn't going to use the same method as she did to the previous guy. She was too tired out. So she tried a different approach. She tried to lead him towards the wall. She wriggled like some lunatic and managed to get close to the wall. When she got close enough, she kicked against the wall, sending both herself and the man flying backwards towards the ground. She landed on him. The guy let go of the chain when he hit the floor. Sakura tried to regain her breath. When she turned around, the man threw a powerful sidekick. Not being able to block, she went hurdling to the wall. She hit the wall hard and slid to the ground. She slumped over and coughed up some blood.  
  
Syaoran couldn't bear to watch her get hurt. He tried to run towards the stairs leading down but Mr. Daidouji stopped him and gave him a look of warning. Syoaran obeyed and stayed put.  
  
The man walked over to her and stared down at her.  
  
"Had enough?" his voice was cold.  
  
Sakura was silent. After coughing up a bit more blood, she wiped away the blood from her mouth, and replied weakly, "No. I'll never give up. Tell me where Syaoran is!" Sakura's head was still looking down at the cold cement floor.  
  
"Sorry, I'm afraid he's dead." The man replied as if it were nothing.  
  
Sakura looked up with wide green eyes. She tried to get up but he kicked her to the side. She slid on the ground and crashed into the wall of crates. For a moment there was no movement under the pile of boxes. The man slowly approached. He leaned in to see if she was dead.  
  
The board members all leaned in against the railing wondering the same thing. There was a look of horror on Syaoran's face. 'Oh God no.please no.' he thought.  
  
All of the sudden, Sakura jumped out of the pile and punched him hard in the jaw. The man went crashing to the floor. She spotted that the man had a gun in his jacket. She quickly grabbed it and pointed it at him.  
  
"Don't move or I'll shoot." She warned him in a dangerous tone.  
  
"Why don't you just shoot me? I did kill your friend." the man smiled wickedly.  
  
Sakura stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"Go on, pull the trigger." the man taunted.  
  
"Tell me where his body is."  
  
"It's probably in some dumpster outside." The man smiled again.  
  
"Every nerve in me wants me to kill you. But I won't. I'd rather have you suffer with guilt and misery in jail and then go you to hell than sending your miserable soul to hell right now. (I know Sakura's not the type to say something like that but come on. If your friend was murdered and dumped in a trashcan wouldn't something spark inside of you?)  
  
Sakura took the gun and disassembled it. She let it drop to the floor. The sound of the bullets falling to the ground echoed through the warehouse. She glared at him and started walking away.  
  
"The police will deal with you."  
  
The man's eyes started to burn with rage. He got up and flipped out a knife. He ran towards her. Sakura spun around barely missing the cold blade. When she looked down to her waist, There was a long lash in her side. She grabbed her bleeding side and tried to block his attacks. When she had enough, she threw a hard kick. The man went sailing through the air and was up against the wall. She kicked up her foot and placed it harshly on his neck. (Totally Charlie's Angels moment. Member when C. Diaz was in the bathroom and this guy came up with the chain. Hehe.love that movie.) She squeezed her foot down for the last time and let go. The man slid to the floor and hunched over his knees. Sakura staggered back still holding her waist. She tried to push down harder in an attempt to stop the bleeding. She fell to her knees and slumped over. She fell into a fit of coughs. Drops of blood fell to the floor. Her hair was in a mess of tangles but miraculously still up in a ponytail. Her white tank top was now soaked in blood and had dirt smeared all over it. Her pants were the same. Still coughing, her vision started to blur. The last thing she saw were the bright lights in the warehouse turn on. The white light flooded the dark warehouse before Sakura's world went black and she fell to the floor with a loud thud.  
  
"Syaoran." was her last word.  
  
Syaoran flew down the stairs and ran towards Sakura's limp body. Syaoran fell to his knees and placed her head on his lap. A medical team came over with a large white bag. They pushed Syaoran aside and started their work. They lifted her tank top and wrapped her waist with bandages. The bleeding had stopped. They knew the gash wasn't deadly. She had only been lightly slashed and there was no danger. The board all came down the stairs and stood in a line, and watched Sakura be treated. The woman was the first to speak.  
  
"She did well having only a week to train. And I'm sure this was all a surprise for her. The board will now announce their votes."  
  
Down the row of men and women, they all agreed to take in Sakura. When the cycle came back to the woman who was the first to speak, she solemnly stared at Sakura.  
  
"I sincerely don't want her in. She's weak.like her mother. but seeing that the other board members agree, I'll agree as well. But after this case if solved, she'll be taken off the team." She glared down at Sakura and left the group. The other members stared at her.  
  
"Will she be all right?" asked Syaoran to the paramedic.  
  
"Yes, she'll be up and ready in 2 days." The man in a white jump suit replied smiling at the concerned Syaoran. The other members of the medical team were now scattered around treating the men who had been beaten. They were all part of the organization. When they had agreed to play their parts, they never imagined they'd get their asses kicked this badly, especially by a girl.  
  
When Syaoran turned around, the board members had already left. Mr. Daidouji and Syaoran looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"She did very well Syaoran."  
  
"Yeah." Syaoran agreed. "If you don't mind, I'm gonna take her home."  
  
"No, no, not at all. Do take her home. She'll need her rest." Daidouji gave Syaoran a pat in the back as Syaoran picked up Sakura's body.  
  
When they were outside, a crowd of people was staring at him. Trying to avoid the staring eyes, He put Sakura in the back seat and got into the driver's seat. He turned on the engine and drove off towards his apartment.  
  
  
  
Syaoran parked in the basement parking lot and carried Sakura up the stairs to his door. He unlocked it and pushed through the door and was greeted by his familiar living room. He slipped into his slippers and carried her to his room, and placed her gently on the bed. Syaoran quickly ran downstairs and got out his palm pilot from a drawer next to the couch. He looked up Daidouji Tomoyo and proceeded to call her.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Tomoyo speaking."  
  
"Umm.high, this is Li Syaoran from the police department."  
  
"Oh yes, hi there."  
  
"Um, do you mind coming down to my apartment for a while?"  
  
"Um.ok but I don't know where you live."  
  
"You know that park? Well just turn right at the corner and keep driving till you get to West Dr. I'll be waiting outside. Oh and bring some of Sakura's clothes."  
  
"O-ok.I'm on my way."  
  
Syaoran placed the receiver down and gave a huge sigh. After 5 minutes, Syaoran opened his door and stared out into the street hoping to spot Tomoyo. When her green Benz came into view he waved. Tomoyo pulled over and parked on the curb. Syaoran led her inside.  
  
"Is something wrong with Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo was obviously worried.  
  
"Did she tell you about her test tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Well she took the test today and she's hurt, but she's ok right now. I just want you to change her clothes. She's still wearing her bloody shirt."  
  
Tomoyo ran upstairs and went into Syaoran's room. (Who knows how she found the room.) Tomoyo slowed walked up to Sakura and stared down at her friend. Tomoyo felt a drop of tear fall. Syaoran walked in.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone. And could you change her while you're here?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded.  
  
After half an hour, Tomoyo came downstairs.  
  
"She's sleeping."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Do you think she can stay here for a little bit? I have to fly to France tomorrow. I know, I would stay with her but I think she'd like it here better."  
  
"Uh.sure."  
  
Tomoyo thanked him and went out the door. After waving good bye, he closed the door behind her and headed upstairs.  
  
Sakura was peacefully sleeping. She was wearing her pink pajamas and her hair was flowing down her shoulders I long silky waves. Tomoyo had brushed her hair. Syaoran chuckled when he saw little brown bears on her clothes. He walked over to her and pulled up a chair. He sat and stared at her proudly. 'It started with just plain old physical attraction, but who would of thought I'd end up lov-' Syaoran's thoughts were interrupted when Sakura groaned and slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"A-am I-I d-dead? Is this supposed to be heaven?" She looked around wildly. When her eyes fell on Syaoran she gasped. "SYAORAN!" Sakura jumped forward and tightly embraced him. Syaoran's arms wrapped around her waist. When his arms touched her side, Sakura jerked back. Syoaran mentally hit himself. He had forgotten Sakura was hurt.  
  
"Ow.wait.it's not supposed to hurt in heaven.am I in h-hell?!"  
  
Syaoran just stared at her with a smile. How naïve was she? Yet this naiveness was quite cute.  
  
"No silly. You're still very much alive."  
  
"No.but you're. you're d-dead."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are. That guy said that he killed you and.and." Sakura was starting to break down.  
  
Syaoran stared into her misty green eyes. He leaned in closer to her. Sakura was kneeling on the bed and was staring back at him blankly. Before she could say anything he captured her lips in his. Sakura's eyes grew wide but slowly closed. She melted into his arms. She still felt the stinging pain in her side but ignored it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in closer. She felt so warm against his body. When she pulled away, Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Now.do you still think I'm dead?" he teased.  
  
"I don't think you're dead.but then again, this might just be heaven. Maybe if you proved me wrong." Sakura was smiling seductively.  
  
"But first, don't you want to know what happened?"  
  
"Later.I'm just happy you're alive."  
  
"So you do believe I'm not dead."  
  
"Does that mean you won't kiss me again?" Sakura asked with innocent eyes.  
  
Syaoran grinned devilishly. He sat down next to her on the bed and pulled her onto his lap. He stroked her soft cheeks and smiled warmly. Sakura leaned her head against his chest. Syaoran cupped her chin and made her look at him. He leaned down once more and touched her full lips. The sensation ran down Sakura's spine. The kiss was sweet but quickly turned to hunger. His tongue made its way into her mouth. Their tongues danced together, trying to get more pleasure out of each other. (I know that sounds gross but whatever.) Sakura placed her hand behind his head and pushed him against her. Trying to avoid touching her side, Syaoran pulled her closer to him. By now, Syaoran was flat on the bed and Sakura on top of him. Sakura's hair was flowing down all around Syaoran's face. 'Weren't they in that same position that morning?' They both wondered with amusement. Needing air, they both parted.  
  
"You know what?" asked Sakura with a small smile.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're really cute." Sakura fell into a fit of giggles.  
  
"I know.I do wonder sometimes how I could be this handsome." Syaoran smiled a toothy smile.  
  
"I completely agree." Sakura closed her eyes and lowered herself again. She lightly kissed his lips and came back up. "Let's go downstairs. I'm starving. You can tell me what happened."  
  
Syaoran agreed with a kiss. They both got up. Syaoran helped her up. Syaoran was about to walk out the door when Sakura interrupted.  
  
"When did I change into these?" Sakura pointed at her pajamas.  
  
"Oh.that."  
  
"You didn't."  
  
"Maybe I did." Syaoran replied in a teasing tone. Sakura raised her eyebrows. Before Syaoran could tell her he was kidding, a pillow came flying towards his face. Sakura giggled and brushed past him. Recovering from the blow, Syaoran ran after her down the stairs.  
  
Sakura looked around wildly, trying to find a hiding place. She didn't know what to do so she ran for the curtains. She crept in behind the white curtains.  
  
"Sakura.I know you're in here.you'll pay for that pillow." Syaoran scanned the room. He spotted a bulge in the curtains. He slowly tiptoed over to it and was now standing in front.  
  
Sakura giggled, but slapped her hand over her mouth. The room was silent. Sakura thought that Syaoran had gone to a different part of the apartment. So when she pulled back the curtains, she ran square into Syaoran's chest. Looking up from the plush white carpet, Sakura slowly grinned.  
  
"I guess you found me.are you going to punish me?" Sakura asked smiling.  
  
"Of course I'm going to punish you.but how." Syaoran had his arms crossed and was thinking hard.  
  
Sakura got up and stood in front of him. He was at least a head taller, but Sakura had always known that Syaoran was really tall. She reached up and ran her hand down this toned chest. When she got to his oh-so-perfect abs, she poked at it. Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at her.  
  
"Ow, what was that for?"  
  
"I don't know. can they really be that hard? They're like rocks." Sakura stared at his stomach like how a child stares at a jar full of candy wondering if it was really real.  
  
Syaoran smiled. "Well that's what guys aim for when they work out. why, do you have a problem with them?"  
  
  
  
Sakura blushed. "No.they're fine." Sakura smiled. "So Mr. Li, what is my punishment?"  
  
"Well.I'm trying to decide between making you clean my room till the end of eternity or kissing you to death. They both really are tempting." Syaoran grinned evilly.  
  
"Hmm. I'm gonna have to go with. your second choice."  
  
"Yeah.I was leaning towards that one anyway."  
  
Syaoran carried her to the couch and laid her down. He leaned down to gently kiss her put Sakura pulled him down.  
  
"Someone's very exited." teased Syaoran.  
  
Sakura deepened their kiss when she slid her hand up his bare chest. She roamed around feeling his stomach.  
  
"I see you like my stomach very much." Syaoran murmured through his mouth.  
  
"Yes I do." replied Sakura, in a muffled voice.  
  
Sakura shifted under Syaoran. (MUAHAHAHAHA.I don't know.I just felt like saying that.) Syaoran was trailing kisses down her throat. Sakura moaned in rapture. (I know.it sounds like they're doing it but they're not.yet.MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Just to tell you people, this story will NOT be a full on lemon. Ewww.but maybe.I'm the author.I can do anything.except fly.still working on that.) Her arms glided to his back. She was running her hands up and down his smooth back when his lips came to the collar of her pajama shirt. (To go further or no to go further... ::evil grin::) Syaoran was dying to go on but he didn't want Sakura feel cornered. He lifted his head from her neck. (Sorry you sick people.haha.don't worry.it'll happen.just not right now.)  
  
"What's wrong?" Sakura asked in dismay. Her hands came out from under his shirt.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing's wrong.it's just that I don't want to do anything that you'll regret." Syaoran replied in a calm voice.  
  
"Oh." Sakura smiled up at him. "You're right... I don't want to go too far. But maybe later." Sakura winked at him.  
  
Syaoran raised his eyebrows high. Sakura just giggled. Sakura reached up and kissed him lightly, and came back down. She stared at him soft warm eyes.  
  
"I've only known you a little more than a week and I think I'm in love with you." Sakura blushed a bit.  
  
"I think I love you too. no one ever made me feel this way. Whenever you're next to me, I feel happy, and that the world is right." Syaoran leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Come one, let's eat. I think I'm hungry too." Syaoran smiled his special smile just for Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
SourPop1004: To the readers. I'm really thankful that you guys actually read and review for my story. Thanks so much. Well anyway, you guys will be happy to know that after this chapter, there's gonna be a break in the rule. I don't need 20 reviews per chapter. I realized I don't write to get the reviews but cuz I really love this plot and so I just wanna do it for the fun. Well.maybe it doesn't hurt THAT much to like the reviews. Well anyway, from now on, I'll just decide whether or not I think I have enough reviews to put up the next chapter. So once again, thanks so much to my fans. (Do I even have any??) I'll see you guys next chapter. Actioin coming up in chapter 6.  
  
PS. When you leave your review, please leave your s-mail if you want to. That way I can email everyone when a chapter's up. Ok? Thnx. 


	5. Hiragizawa Eriol

SourPop1004: Wassup pplz? I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I promise I'll put up a list of thanks in the end of the entire thing. I'm too lazy to do that right now, and plus, I know you guys want me to put up the chapters ASAP. Anyway, here I am, chapter 5. Hehe.anyway, aren't you pplz glad I took off that 20 review role. I have put my greedy past behind me.haha.Anyway, this story is going longer than I thought it would. I'm not sure where it'd end. Oh yeah, and for those of you who are wondering about Tomoyo and Eriol. Well, all I'll say is don't worry. I'm a E+T fan as well. I was thinking of making Sakura and Syaoran main stream but than someone asked me about E+T on a review and my brain started rolling. (A rare occasion) So, they won't be gone for too long. I know Tomoyo is kinda being neglected and all but have no fear. I have plans.BIG plans.hehe.::rubs hand together menacingly:: So, for now, Enjoy!  
  
Ps. I'm sorry but there's gonna be no lemon in this story. Ewww.haha.anyway, I know SOMEONE wanted this chapter to be a lemon but sorry.I have plans for S+S.so.maybe at the end.but I won't *describe* anything.So I'm sorry if you're unpleased but.read on.  
  
PPs. For SOMEONE who didn't want mush.well.this is S+S! There has to be mush. Anyway, if you still have a problem with that, go talk to the person who wanted a lemon. Now THAT'S a mush mush meal deal. Haha.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Intern  
  
  
  
By: SourPop1004  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, Syaoran was sitting at the kitchen table sipping his coffee. He was dressed (I know! I know! Another dress description. I can't help it!) in large white T-shirt, and a pair of yellow basketball shorts with a navy blue line going down the side. (Sorry.no Nike.) Syaoran was intently staring into his mug when Sakura came downstairs. She was still in her pink pajamas.  
  
"Ohayo Pookie-kun!" Sakura smiled.  
  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Pookie?"  
  
"Yeah.it sounds weird.I was thinking of what to call you last night before I went to sleep." (For those of you who are wondering.they were in SEPARATE beds. Hehe. Sakura stayed in a guest room.)  
  
"I see. what were the choices?"  
  
Sakura pulled up a chair across Syaoran and sat. "Hmm.Pookie, Pudding, Cupcake, Sugar, Honey, Love, Darling, Sugarlumps, and." Sakura smiled devilishly.  
  
"And?"  
  
Sakura only smiled sweetly and got up. "I'm gonna go change. Be right back."  
  
Sakura saw Syaoran get up after her. She quickly turned to him. "Sit! Good boy.hehe." Syaoran sat. He had a look of disappointment in his eyes. Sakura petted his head and walked upstairs. She stopped mid track. "Wait! I'm not home. So.I don't have my clothes.darn.can we go to my house?"  
  
"Sure." Syaoran got up and got his keys.  
  
"That reminds me, did I leave my car at the police station?"  
  
"Yeah.I think so. We'll go get it after you change."  
  
"Ok. Let's go." Sakura put on her tennis shoes and went out the door.  
  
She shivered as an autumn breeze traveled by. She quickly got into the driver's seat. Syaoran looked at her.  
  
"Excuse me? My car?"  
  
Sakura put out her hand. "My keys?"  
  
Syaoran looked at her with challenging eyes.  
  
"Don't make me come and get it Mr." Sakura warned.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Syaoran did a salute and handed over the keys. "Oh by the way, here are your keys and things." Syoaran handed Sakura her keys to her car and house. Oh and here's your hand phone." He took out her white cell phone from his pocket. The clear crystal dangled in the air."  
  
"Thanks." Sakura gratefully took her things and put it in her  
  
Sakura took the keys and started the engine. The black interior was very similar to her car except hers was white. She looked at Syaoran for the last time and drove off.  
  
10 minutes later, Sakrua was in front of her house. They both got out of her car and went to the front door. She turned her key and pushed through the door. When the door swung open, she saw Chiharu in her blue bathrobe eating an ice cream who was apparently going to the kitchen. Chiharu stared at Sakura for a few minutes before flinging her arms around her neck.  
  
"Sakura!!! You're ok! Naoko! Rika! She's home. She's ok! Thank God! Where were you? We were so worried when you didn't come home last night. And when Tomoyo called, the reception was bad so all we heard was Sakura, hurt, and the rest was fuzzy." Chiharu squeezed Sakura tightly. Naoko and Rika came running down the stairs. They all hugged. When they pulled away, Chiharu noticed Syaoran standing in the doorway with a blank expression. Chiharu flickered with rage.  
  
"You! If you hurt her in anyway I'm going to.going to.call the police and they'll arrest you!" Chiharu waved her spoon threateningly. Rika and Naoko got in front of Sakura. Chiharu turned to Sakura and looked up and down. "Sakura-chan, why are you in your pajamas? You didn't. didn't. you know."  
  
Sakura smiled. "I did." Chiharu had a look of horror on her face. Rika gasped. Naoko fainted. Syoaran just stood there with an amused expression. Then Sakura burst out laughing. "You guys! Of course I didn't. but he is cute isn't he.hehe." Everyone breathed in relief.  
  
"Don't scare us like that!" Rika smiled. "But who is he?"  
  
Syaoran broke in. "Chiharu? As in Takashi's girlfriend, Chiharu?"  
  
"H-how d-do you know me?" Chiharu looked at Syaoran.  
  
"I work at the police station. Takashi's my friend."  
  
"You're LI Syoaran?" Chiharu was surprised.  
  
"Yeah. That would be me."  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to threaten you or anything. Will I go to jail for that?" Chiharu asked with questioning eyes.  
  
Syaoran chuckled. Chiharu turned to Sakura again. "So what happened?"  
  
"Oh.I was hurt.and I was at Syaoran's house.Tomoyo-chan dropped my pajamas off."  
  
"How'd you get hurt?" Rika asked concerned.  
  
"I.I.FELL! Yeah.I fell down the stairs and cut myself. " Sakura looked nervous.  
  
"Aww.you poor thing." Rika and Chiharu hugged Sakura. Syoaran just watched with a smile. 'Girls.' thought Syoaran.  
  
"Anyway, I'm gonna go change. I'll be back home later. So don't freak out. You guys can relax and go do your thing. Ok?" Sakura smiled.  
  
"Ok." Chimed Rika and Chiharu. Naoko was still passed out.  
  
"Will Naoko-chan be ok?" Sakura asked looking down at Naoko.  
  
"Yeah.she was probably traumatized or something. Hehe.we'll explain it to her."  
  
"Ok." Sakura ran upstairs.  
  
Syaoran was sitting down in the kitchen table. Chiharu was running all over the place looking for her report. Rika was explaining what happened to the dazed Naoko. Syaoran just sat there watching and waiting for Sakura. After 30 minutes, Sakura came downstairs. Her hair was wet from taking a shower. She was in a pair of jeans shorts (Really short kind.haha.I hate the long ones) and a tight yellow Paul Frank shirt.  
  
"Come on, let's go." Syaoran got up and led her to the door. Syaoran put on his Nike (NEVERMIND! I lied.there is Nike.) sneakers and Sakura put on her Adidas.  
  
"I'll see you guys later!" shouted Sakura as she went out the door. "So.where are we going?"  
  
"I have a basketball game in." Syaoran looked at his Rolex. It was almost 11. "20 minutes with the guys. " Sakura and Syaoran got into the black car. Syaoran started the engine.  
  
"Which guys?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"Oh yeah, since you passed the test, you are officially one of us. And so I wanted to bring you along. The gym we're going to is where the other members of the group train, exercise, and all that."  
  
"Oh.I see."  
  
They both sped off towards the gym. Sakura stared out the window blankly and tried recollect what had happened yesterday. It was still a bit blurry but clear enough. She had gasped about a gazillionth time when Syaoran explained to her that she passed the test last night. She still couldn't believe it. Her thoughts broke when the car stopped. Syaoran got out of the car so Sakura did as well. She followed him across the small parking lot and into the large gray building. Inside, a couple of men were working out while a couple of guys were talking in the middle of the basketball court. Syaoran made his way towards them and said hi.  
  
"Hey." Syaoran grinned.  
  
One of the guys smiled and looked over at Sakura. "So who's the chick?"  
  
Before Syaoran could reply Sakura broke in. "Hi there! I'm Kinomoto Sakura." Sakura put out her hand.  
  
The guy took it. "Hey there Sakura. So is Syaoran your boyfriend? Well, if you ask me, he's not boyfriend material. He's more of a. workaholic." The guy shook his head in pity. Sakura giggled while Syaoran put on a smug grin.  
  
"And YOU are?" Syaoran smiled.  
  
They all laughed. Then the guy turned to Syaoran with a serious expression. "Um.does she know that.you know.that you're a." Obviously the news hadn't gone around.  
  
Syaoran chuckled. "Uh.I guess you haven't heard. Sakura's one of us now. Well, since yesterday anyway." Syoaran watched as the other guys stared at Sakura blankly. Sakura blushed.  
  
Braking the silence, Sakura began. "Why don't you guys start your game? I'll just watch."  
  
"No, come on, play with us. We do need one more player. Kris canceled on us last minute. Don't worry, we won't bite of anything." The guys tried to persuade her. "Oh, look at me, how rude. I'm Dean."  
  
"Well." Sakura looked skeptical. "All right. I mean I have nothing better to do anyway."  
  
"Great!" Dean smiled. "Syoaran, if you don't mind, Sakura will be on my team." Syaoran gave him a playful glare. "So we have our teams. Let's start!"  
  
"Don't worry Syaoran." Sakura giggled.  
  
The game started with Sakura throwing in the ball. She passed the ball to Dean who dribbled down the court. (I'm not gonna describe the game. I suck at B-ball) after about an hour, the game came to an end. Sakura was holding the ball.  
  
"Syaoran, we'll see you at tonight's meeting. Me and the guys gotta get going. We have an assignment, so see you then. Bye Sakura." Dean left with the others.  
  
"That was fun." Sakura was trying to cool off. Her ponytail clung to her neck. She furiously fanned herself.  
  
"Are you tired? Already?" Syaoran had those challenging eyes again.  
  
"Are you challenging me?" Sakura took the ball in her hands and passed the ball to Syaoran.  
  
"Yes I am. Got a problem?" Syaoran teased.  
  
Sakura crouched down a bit in a defense position with her hands in front of her. "Shall we?"  
  
"Let's." Syaoran dribbled the ball towards Sakura. Sakura tried to block but with one quick movement he passed her and scored. He passed the ball to Sakura. "Let's see what you got?"  
  
Sakura took the ball and dribbled. She tried to slip through the right but Syaoran blocked her. His hands snaked around her waist.  
  
"Hey! You're cheating!" Sakura giggled helplessly. "Stop! Hehehe." Syaoran pulled her in closer.  
  
  
  
A red Jaguar convertible was flying down the road. Inside was a woman with long silky black hair. She was in a black mini skirt, black tube top, and a pair of narrow leather boots. (You know the kind that come up to your knees and have really tall heels.) Her large silver hoop earrings sparkled in under the bright sun. Her hair was sailing behind her like a cape. She stopped at a red light. Next to her, a truck with huge wheels pulled up. The guy inside glanced at the girl inside the red convertible.  
  
"Hey there.wanna go for a ride?" She turned towards the sleazy voice.  
  
She lowered her sunglasses and glanced up. "I'm quite fine with my ride." She pushed back her glasses. Soon as the light turned the green, she pressed down hard on the pedal. Her car shot forward leaving the other car in a storm of dust. She smirked. After a couple of minutes, she pulled up in front of the gym. She scanned the parking lot. When she saw a black Lexus, she smiled. 'Good. He's here. Time for me to move in.' she thought. She smiled confidently. She got out of her car and beeped it locked. She walked towards the entrance and went through the door. She stood at the door and looked around. She spotted a small group of sweaty men lifting waits, a man at the drinking fountain, and Syaoran.with a girl! Her face turned sour. Rage was rapidly spreading inside her. She couldn't bear to look anymore. She knew that that girl was competition. The girl must be destroyed. She plastered on an artificial smile and walked over to the pair.  
  
It had been a couple of minutes and both were cool and dry. Sakura had let down her hair since she didn't feel hot anymore. Syaoran had his arms around her waist. He buried his face in her hair and smelled the sweet cherry blossom scent. Sakura giggled, running her fingers through his hair. They were both interrupted by a cough. They pulled apart and looked to see who it was. Sakura stared. It was the girl she had seen at Syaoran's office. Syaoran wanted to run away. 'Great.' he thought in despair. It was Mira. 'What's she wearing?' Syaoran was disgusted. 'Maybe if Sakura wore that.' Syaoran brushed the thought away.  
  
"Syaoran! Hi there darling. You must introduce me to your friend." Mira smiled and turned towards Sakura. Sakura winced when she heard this woman call Syaoran darling. The nerve of her.  
  
"Uh.yeah.this is Kinomoto Sakura." Syaoran weakly smiled back.  
  
"We've met before. I was delivering a letter to Syoaran." Sakura didn't want to say anymore. She still felt a bit pained about what she had seen that day.  
  
"Oh! It's you! What a coincidence. Small world, huh? By the way, I'm Mitsu Mira." Mira smiled sweetly.  
  
"Hi there. Yeah.small world." Sakura repeated.  
  
"You have to excuse us. We were.busy." Sakura heard an infuses on the 'busy' part. This woman was rubbing it in. Syaoran noticed too. Mira began again in her watery voice. "Well, you know how couples get."  
  
Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Couple? Sakura shot a look at Syoaran. He just stared back with pleading eyes. 'Fine.' Sakura thought angrily.  
  
"So how long have you guys been together?" Sakura asked, curious. Syaoran just stared at her unbelievingly.  
  
"Oh! Well, we've been together for a while. I met him about a year ago. He's the sweetest thing in the world." Mira flaunted. Syaoran was starting to get pissed. The nerve of this woman!  
  
"I see. You guys must be happy together? Will you excuse me for a minute? I'm gonna go to the lady's room. I'll be right back." Sakura looked hurt. She didn't want to believe what she was hearing. But from the silence Syaoran could only mean one thing. Everything was true. Sakura quickly walked off towards the bathroom.  
  
Syaoran watched her go. Then he quickly turned to Mira.  
  
"What hell are you talking about?!" He was really pissed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mira was acting innocent, again.  
  
Syaoran buried his face in his hands. "My God, woman. You don't get it do you? How dense can you get? Must I spell everything out for you?" Syaoran stared at her with dangerous eyes.  
  
Mira glanced at him. She nervously tried to sort out what to say. She had never seen Syaoran this mad before. But she smiled when she saw Sakura walking back towards them. She quickly took the chance and flung herself at him. Syaoran was taken back with surprise. She quickly covered his mouth with hers. She pressed her lips against his with force. She felt Syaoran struggle under her to break free, but somehow, she had a strong hold of him.  
  
Sakura looked up and her eyes widened. She couldn't believe it. She had been fooled twice. Her eyes quickly watered with sadness and anger. Syaoran realized Sakura had seen. He abruptly pulled himself free. His lips were smeared with dark red lipstick. Mira looked at Sakura with snake eyes, running her tongue over her lips. She smirked when she saw Sakura quickly run out the door. Syaoran just stood there staring. He glared at Mira and went running after Sakura.  
  
When he got outside, Sakura was no where to be seen. He quickly got into his car and drove out of the parking lot. He figured Sakura would either go to the police station to get her car or walk home which was unlikely. He sped off towards the police station.  
  
Sakura had been running but got tired so she walked. She stared down at the cement sidewalk. Tears were dripping from her eyes. How could she have been such a fool? She wondered why she even bothered to listen to him. This was all a mistake. A big mistake. Sakura felt misery rush through her mind. 'Maybe I should of never tried out for the internship.no.that's not true.I didn't join to get a boyfriend.I joined to help Tomoyo-chan, and that's what I'm gonna do.' Sakura thought, her sadness turning to confidence. She quickly walked towards police station. When she arrived breathing heavily, she saw Syaoran waiting for her in the lot. He was leaning against his black Lexus and straightening up when she came into view. Sakura scoffed at the repulsive sight. He still had lipstick smeared on his lips and cheek. Sakura got out her keys from her pocket. She clicked on the little button and her car unlocked. She quickly made her way across the lot to her car. She opened the door. When she about to get in, Syoaran slammed the door shut.  
  
"Listen to me will you? Let's not go through this again?" Syaoran was staring at her intently.  
  
Sakura turned her dry face towards him. "What?" Sakura tried to hide the tremble in her voice.  
  
"You know what I mean. It's just another big misunderstanding. Let me explain to you what happened." Syaoran looked at her with pleading eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry. You may think I'm some stubborn girl acting childish.well I am. And I'm going to act like a child and tell you I don't want to hear it anymore. I mean, it already happened twice. Twice usually means something's up. So don't deny it Syaoran. I don't know why I even bothered last time. Well, I've got to go. I'm tired and I need rest. I hope to NOT see you again." Sakura turned away and pushed his hand out of the way. She opened the door and got in. She started up the car and screeched out of the parking lot. Syaoran smacked himself in the forehead and just mumbled. 'Mira.I'll get you for this.' he thought bitterly.  
  
Sakura was up almost up the stairs when her cell phone rang. It was Tomoyo.  
  
"Moshi moshi. Sakura speaking." Sakura's voice was flat.  
  
"Sakura-chan! This is Tomoyo! I'm really sorry I left but I thought you'd be better off with Syaoran." Sakura winced at the name.  
  
"Oh.umm.yeah."  
  
"Is something wrong Sakura-chan? You sound sad." Tomoyo asked with concern.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo-chan." Sakura proceeded in explaining what an awful day it was. Tomoyo only listened. Sakura was softly sobbing. "But you know what Tomoyo- chan? I didn't become an intern for this. I only did it so I could help you and that's what I'm gonna do. I'll be strong. Why should I care about him anyway, when he's done this twice?" Sakura's voice elevated a pitch.  
  
"Oh Sakura-chan.I hope you're alright. I'll be back tonight. My plane lands at 11:45 p.m. Do you think you can pick me up if you don't have anything to do?"  
  
"Sure. I do have the rest of the week off from the hospital and the coffee shop so, that sounds great. I'll be there. I'll see you then. I just can't wait. Bye Tomoyo-chan. And thanks." Sakura smiled.  
  
"No problem. What are friends for? Anyway, got to go. They're calling me. Ja ne Sakura-chan!" The phone clicked and Sakura was listening to the tone. She quickly closed her phone and found her way all the way up the stairs. She went into her pink room and plopped down in her bed. 'How did everything turn to rain when it was sunny couple of hours ago?' she thought sadly to herself. For the second time, her phone rang.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Sakura speaking." Sakura's voice a bit better but still flat.  
  
"Hi there Miss Kinomoto. This Chief Daidouji."  
  
"Oh! Hi Daidouji-san. How may I help you?"  
  
"Oh well, I just wanted to give you a call and congratulate you for passing the test. I'm very proud of you. And also, there's a meeting today. Your very first one. Just come down to the station by 7 and I'll take you. I know this is your first time so you won't know where the meeting is."  
  
"OK. Thank you so much Daidouji-san."  
  
"All right, I'll see you at 7."  
  
Sakura closed the phone. She stared up at the ceiling, transfixed in the light pink color. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts freely rush through her head. 'At least Tomoyo-chan's coming back today.' thought Sakura, expressing a small smile. But the smile turned to a frown when she realized that she'd have to face Syaoran again tonight. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand. It read 6. 'Wow! Already? Well I should get a move on.' Sakura got up and went to the bathroom.  
  
She took quick shower and was toweling her hair dry, when her phone rang, AGAIN! She dashed to her room and picked it up.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Sakura speaking."  
  
"Oh Sakura! Hello, it's me again. Sorry. We'll I'm afraid I won't be able to go to the meeting tonight. But don't worry. I sent someone to pick you up at your house. If you have nay questions, just ask him. All right? I'm sorry, but I need to go. Bye bye." Mr. Daidouji quickly hung up the phone.  
  
Sakura closed her phone. 'Ok.but please don't let it be Syaoran. Please. I can't face him.' Sakura pushed the thought away and looked at the clock. It was 15 minutes before 7. So that meant her escort would be here at minute. Sakura quickly put on a pair of faded ripped jeans (I know ripped jeans are out of style but I like em.even though I don't wear them.haha) and a blue tank top. When she heard the knock on the door, she quickly ran downstairs. Before going down, she popped her head into Naoko's room. Chiharu and Rika were in there as well.  
  
"Girls, I gotta run, I'll catch you tonight. I'm picking up Tomoyo-chan, so don't wait up or anything, ok?"  
  
"Ok. Don't be too late Sakura-chan." Rika replied with a little worried face. Naoko and Chiharu just waved bye.  
  
They had asked her when she came home if she wanted to talk but Sakura had refused and told her that she was tired. She turned her attention to the knock again. She quickly put on her red Hurley sweater with a hood and shoved her keys in her pocket along with her cell phone in her sweater pocket. She quickly opened the door. To her surprise, it wasn't Syoaran. It was a tall man with dark blue hair and glasses. (MUAHAHAHA!!! WAH-CHA!) He smiled a brilliant smile.  
  
"Hi there. I'm Hiragizawa Eriol. Sakura, right?" The man put out his hand in front of her. Sakura took and slowly shook it.  
  
"Yes. I'm Kinomoto Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sakura smiled. She liked him.  
  
"So.let's go. Wouldn't want to be late. And I want to welcome you to our team." He smiled again.  
  
"All right. Let's go." Sakura quickly put on her Adidas. (Don't worry, I'll make her different shoes. I'm just obsessed with Adidas right now.) She closed the door behind her. She looked at the driveway and saw a silvery- blue Bentley convertible. The top was up though. Eriol motioned for her to get in. she did as she was told. Once they were both inside, they sped off.  
  
The meeting was being held in a private yacht. Sakura's eyes widened when she realized what Eriol was wearing.  
  
"Oh my gosh. Was I supposed to dress formal?" Sakura covered her gaping mouth.  
  
"Oh right! Daidouji-san didn't tell you. Uh, well, when we welcome new members, we have a party-meeting thing." Eriol realized what Sakura was wearing and chuckled. "Isn't it ironic that the party is for you and the you're not dressed properly while the rest of us are."  
  
"Hey! No one told me! Great, I'll feel mortified when I walk in. Everyone would be like, 'Look! Who's that girl in the Hurley? Oh! That's the girl why we're having the party!'" Sakura was starting to feel a sickening feeling in her stomach.  
  
"Don't feel so bad, yet. When Daidouji-san called me to tell me to pick you up, I asked him if he told you to dress formal or not. He made that same mistake last time. So I took the liberty of buying a dress on the way. Don't worry, I didn't exactly buy it. Being part of this world-saving organization has its kicks. The lady at the mall was kind enough to just offer me the dress." Eriol chuckled.  
  
"Wow. but you don't know my size."  
  
"Well I didn't, but now I do. Whenever a person joins the organization, we like to keep files on them. I just looked up your name and there it was. Your height, weight, age, and other things. Did you really have your chicken pox twice?"  
  
"Hoe?! H-how'd you know that." Sakura had a look of horror on her face.  
  
"Hehe.well anyway, your dress and stuff is in the box in the back seat. You can change when we get inside." Eriol smiled. Sakura couldn't help but smile back.  
  
When they arrived, there were many other (expensive) cars parked at the dock. There was huge white ship gently floating in the water. The lights were on inside. Sakura and Eriol stepped out of the car. Sakura took out the large white box from the back and hugged it to her chest. They both walked across the dock and into the stairs that led up to the yacht.  
  
Once they were on deck, Sakura sighed in relief. No one was there. She figured they were all inside.  
  
"Sakura, why don't you go to the back and change in the bathroom?"  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"I'll wait outside."  
  
They both walked to the back of the ship where they found a small bathroom. Sakura went in with her box. After 15 minutes of struggling to get into the tight dress, Sakura stepped out of the room. She swirled around to show Eriol her dress.  
  
"It's perfect." Sakura smiled warmly.  
  
Her black sparkling dress flew all around her. She was dressed in a tight black dress. The collar was a slightly curved line across her chest. The shoulders showed and her back was bare all the way down to her waist. The dress was a tight fit on the upper body but came to a flowing ocean of silky black cloth at the bottom covering her black 3 inch-heeled sandals. When she twirled happily, showing off her dress, her dress made a perfect circle. She smiled and came to a stop. Her eyes sparkled like the tiny crystal gems intricately stitched onto her beautiful gown.  
  
"Thank you Hiragizawa-san." Sakura looked down and blushed.  
  
"No problem. Oh and to finish your outfit off." Eriol moved behind her and placed a beautiful necklace around her slender neck. It was marble sized black stone strung on a thin black chain. The smooth black stone glinted in the light coming from inside the rooms. Eriol fastened the necklace and came around to look at her. "Every girl will be jealous." he smiled brilliantly.  
  
Sakura blushed. "Thank you so much."  
  
Eriol glanced at his watch. "Oops.we should get going, we wouldn't want to be late." He led her to the door. Sakura followed him silently. She looked at his lithe figure. He was well built and was a true gentleman. She realized how handsome he looked in a tuxedo. 'Maybe there will be sunshine after all.' she thought with a smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
SourPop1004: Wah-Cha! Chapter 5 is done, baby, done! Oh yeah, I know this chapter was mellow but have no fear! The action is next chapter. So please gimme lots of reviews and I'll put it up! And once again, thank you so much wonderful reviews! I love you! Haha.anyway, I know some people want to kill me for what happened to S+S. Don't worry. Have faith people. They'll be together in the end. And some other couple might be together in the end.hint hint.hehe.I'm not telling you who! MUAHAHA! See ya next chapter! R+R! 


	6. The Violin Case

SourPop1004: Hey there peepos. I just have to say that this story ain't going the way I planned, but I think this way the story rolls along better. So anyway, about chapter 6. Actaully I don't want to say anything. Just read. And also, thank you so much to all my reviewers. THANK YOU! Hehe.anyway, let's move on, shall we?  
  
PS. There are some cursing in this chapter. So uh.just wanted o let you peepos know.  
  
PPS. Umm.well.I know you people are like pissed or something that I made that happen in chapter 5 but don't kill me yet. Let me finish first. Ok? I promise it'll get.better.haha.oh yeah, and I'm trying to take vote here. Should I include a lemonish part at the end of the entire story? Please tell me your opinions. E-mail me at xxgodslight012xx@aol.com . Ok? But I'll tell you this much. If I am to put up a lemon, it won't be a full on, hard core NC-17. It'll be like a paragraph with a bit of description of some kissing and that's it. I am NOT, repeat NOT going any further. Ok?  
  
  
  
  
  
The Intern  
  
  
  
By: SourPop1004  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Once Eriol and Sakura were at the door, he put up his arm.  
  
"Shall we?" He smiled. Behind his soft features, the moon had risen. It was only 7:30 but the sea of dark blue was casting over the sky. The bright full moon glowed in the darkness.  
  
Sakura slipped her hand on his and smiled. "Let's." They both strode into the room.  
  
From the top balcony, Syaoran just stared down at Sakura. 'How could she.' he thought bitterly. He quickly turned away and went back downstairs to the main room.  
  
Sakura gaped at the beautifully lit room. In the large white room, there was a small orchestra playing in the corner, while on the other side of the room, was a long dining table covered in white cloth with chairs neatly in a row on each side. Candles and flowers decorated the table in a classical kind of way. And at the center was a large chandelier hanging down elegantly, creating a prismatic effect in the room. Sakura walked in with a smiling Eriol. Everyone turned towards them and smiled. The other men and women in tuxedos and beautiful dresses walked towards them in a crowd. They all shook her hand and welcomed her to the organization. Sakura was a bit dazed after they all parted.  
  
"How nice of them." Sakura replied with a grin.  
  
"Yeah.well anyway, there's gonna be a party after this one. This fancy stuff isn't from the other agents. This is just another excuse for the board members to throw another caviar serving, ballroom dancing, party. The party from us will be less formal, if you know what I mean." Eriol smiled and looked down at her.  
  
"Wow.oh yeah, what time does this party end?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh, it ends at 10. The party we're throwing starts after wards at the agency lounge. It'll last till.I don't know." Eriol had a thoughtful look.  
  
"Oh I see, well I'm going to have to leave early. I have to go to the airport to pick up my friend by 11:45."  
  
"Oh I see. Where's your friend flying in from?"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan's coming in from France. She had a fashion convention or something."  
  
"You mean Daidouji Tomoyo? The one who's supposedly the next big thing?" Eriol was a bit surprised but hid it behind another smile.  
  
"Yes! Wow! Tomoyo-chan's famous. Hehe." Sakura giggled.  
  
Sakura turned when a group of elderly men and women walked up to her. By now, Eriol and Sakura were sitting in a chair set up against the wall. One of the men came up to her with a smile.  
  
"We'd like to welcome you to the organization, Miss Kinomoto." The man gently shook her hand.  
  
"Why thank you, sir. " Sakura lightly bowed her head.  
  
"I like this one. Very polite, unlike the other ones." The man chuckled. The other group laughed too, except one woman.  
  
"Don't get too attached. She'll be gone after we solve this case." The woman replied coldly. She stared down at Sakura with icy eyes. Sakura looked up with confident eyes. The woman began again. "So how's your father?"  
  
"O-onisan? How do you know onisan?"  
  
"I knew him in college. He was a great person until he met that Nadeshiko." She practically spat at the name.  
  
"What do you mean? My father is quite happy that he met my mother." Sakura was feeling a rise of anger.  
  
"Yes, well I can't understand how he could've have married such a.flirt. I saw her at the school grounds. Always flirting with other boys. Of course I was a couple of years older than her so we never talked but still.what a mistake it was for your father to marry Nadeshiko." The woman's voice was turning sour by the second.  
  
Sakura's eyes blazed with anger. The whole room was silent. Everyone was turned towards the group. Everyone had a look of sympathy and a bit of excitement. In the corner, Mira stood with a Martini. She was smiling with a look of content. Syaoran on the other hand, was watching intently from another part of the room. Sakura knew that everyone was staring at her but she pushed them aside and played it cool.  
  
"So you knew my father?" Sakura gazed at the woman.  
  
"Are you dense, child? Well, then again, your mother was a bit slow." the woman mocked.  
  
"Were you dating him or something?"  
  
"Yes.for a while, until that mother of yours showed up. Fell from a tree. How pathetic. That's just solid proof to show that your mother wasn't the brightest thing in the world." She smirked at her own little oral abuse. 'This girl is easy.' she thought. "So anyway, how's your mother? Ran off somewhere with some hoodlum?" Her cold chilling laughter rang out through the room.  
  
Sakura gave a small smile and looked up with threatening eyes. "You think that's quite funny do you? Well first of all, I am GLAD that my dad broke up with you. Don't you think he would have broken up with you eventually, seeing that you're nothing but a pompous, jealous little brat who grew up to be an even bigger bitch! Excuse my course language but people like you who go through their life mocking others to feel superior deserve it. And if you ever think I'll let you talk about Mother that way, you have another thing coming. I don't care if you are part of the board or the queen of England! You have no right to talk about her that way or anyone else. You never knew her. You can never be like her for she was a kind and gentle person who had a heart.unlike you." She took in a deep breath and pushed through the board members. Before exiting, she spun around, her dress swirling around her. Glaring at the woman, she coldly spoke. "Oh and thank you so much for asking how mother is. She's happily living in heaven.where people like you will never be." Sakura's speech was over-spilling with sarcasm. She turned back and went out the door. The woman just stood there astonished what had just happened. Everyone stared at the doorway where Sakura had once stood.  
  
Outside at the dock, Sakura quietly sobbed her way to the railing. She realized that the boat had been sailing. The night air rushed through her long wavy hair. She was at the tip front of the boat and was leaning on the railing, her tears falling to the sea. If you had just walked in, you'd have thought she had cried up the whole ocean. Sakura quickly tried to dry herself. When she wiped away her last tear, she heard a clinking noise. To her shock, a large hook came flying out of nowhere and hooked onto the railing. Sakura staggered back in horror. When she worked up the courage to look over the railing, she saw men in black (MIB.haha.) jumpsuits climbing their way up the rope that was attached to the hook. She noticed a small gray speedboat floating along with the yacht. Sakura didn't know what was going on but knew that something had terribly gone wrong. She dashed towards the entrance of the ballroom. When she ran in, the group of people where crowded towards a corner. There was a mass of guys in jumpsuits guarding everyone. In the center of the room stood a man in a pair jeans, sneakers, and a black T-shirt wearing a black cap. Sakura froze.  
  
"This isn't some surprise test.right?" Sakura trembled.  
  
The man in the cap spoke. "Course not sweetie. If this were a test, would I have threatened to blow up the boat if they moved? Certainly not." An evil grin crossed his face.  
  
Two men came up behind her and grabbed her. Sakura struggled to move but couldn't. "Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
The man removed his cap and pouted. "Aww.you hurt my feelings. Don't you remember me?" He laughed.  
  
Sakura gazed at his face and was astonished. It was Heero. She collected herself and asked again. "What do you want?"  
  
"Well, this is the story. My painful brother told me to bring you to him. He apparently has some business with you." He smiled unpleasantly. He walked over to her and stared into her eyes. His hand slowly went up to her face but was abruptly taken back. Sakura had kicked him hard.  
  
"Don't touch me you jerk!" Sakura spat out.  
  
"Touchy.aren't we?" He fingered his bleeding nose. He glared at her. He wiped the blood away with the back of his hand and got up from the floor. He stepped in front of her and smiled. His smile quickly turned, and before Sakura knew it, he slapped her. "You'll never hit me again as long as you live, bitch. Take her away!" He screamed.  
  
Sakura's face was turned and her cheek hot and stingy. She glared at him through her tresses of golden hair. She was silently dragged towards the door. Sakura took a chance with her adrenaline rush. She somehow pulled herself free from the two guards and lunged at Heero.  
  
"That's what you think!" She punched his jaw. "Are you too weak? Do you need your body guards to defend you?" Sakura mocked with anger. She looked down at him.  
  
He glared up at her, checking if his jaw was still working. By now, the other two guards were scrambling to get to her. She turned and threw a kick. One of them fell to the floor while the other was still coming at her. She was too busy to realize that Heero was on his feet. When Sakura blocked an attack form the guard, a chair came flying through the air. Sakura was hit hard on her side and skidded across the floor unconscious. Her black dress sprawled across the floor. Her golden hair stretching across the floor all around her. If only this moment wasn't true, you'd think Sakura was artistically laid on the floor. Heero breathed heavily and glared down at her. He threw down the chair and walked out of the room.  
  
The whole time, Syaoran had wanted to jump out of the group and pound that bastard, but Eriol was holding him back. "Don't.or you'll kill us all. We'll go get her after we are free." whispered Eriol to the fuming Syaoran. Syoaran just furrowed his brows with anger and frustration.  
  
Sakura's slender body was still on the floor. Her unconscious figure was carried away by one of the many guards. Her dress, arms, legs, and hair hung lifelessly as the man walked out of the door. All of the sudden the speaker in room came to life. It was Heero's voice.  
  
"Well boys and girls. We got what we came for so carry on. And if any of you think to come after us, we'll kill her and blow up the ship. Too-da- loo." The speakers turned off and there was silence once more. The guards started to dispatch. In a couple of minutes, the room was empty except for the hostages. They all heard the speed boats speed off. Syaoran was the first to speak.  
  
"We have to find the bomb. I know he'll kill us anyway, so everyone divide into groups and look where the bomb might be."  
  
"What do you think you're doing? You're not in charge here!" The woman that was talking to Sakura earlier screamed at him.  
  
"Oh. Would you rather DIE then?" Syaoran glared at her. The woman went silent proceeded in joining a group to search for the bomb.  
  
Eriol and Syaoran were together searching in the ballroom.  
  
"Do you really think they might have hidden that thing in here?"  
  
"Yeah." Syaoran was looking around the room wildly. He noticed a violin case closed, propped up against the wall behind a large fern. Syaoran quickly pointed towards it. "There!"  
  
The musicians cowered even closer to each other in the corner of the room when they saw the case. Eriol dashed over. They opened the case to find a large hunk of metal with a timer strapped on. The clock was counting down. They had 2 minutes left.  
  
Syaoran turned to Eriol. "I knew it! That bastard was going to kill us all anyway. Ok, can you disarm it?"  
  
Eriol smiled. "I specialize in bombs, my boy."  
  
"Stop smiling. We're about to die here!"  
  
"Ok.OK.I need.Get me a knife or something."  
  
Syaoran quickly dashed to the table and picked up a knife and tossed it to Eriol. Eriol started to get to work fast. He proceeded in cutting through wire by wire. They were down to the last three wires. One was red, blue, and purple.  
  
"What color Syaoran?"  
  
"Blue." Syoaran replied.  
  
"Well I choose red."  
  
"Purple!" they both replied at the same time. Syaoran and Eriol shut their eyes and Eriol cut the purple in half. They waited for the bomb to explode but nothing happened. When they opened their eyes, the clock had stopped. The large red number flashed 00:02. They both fell back and sighed in relief. Syaoran patted Eriol's back.  
  
"Now we can steer the boat back to the dock."  
  
Eriol nodded.  
  
  
  
Sakura peaked open her eyes. Her body shook. They were in a car. She wanted to get up but the pain in her side was unbearable. So she just fell back unconscious.  
  
  
  
A pilot was steering the ship back to shore. Syaoran and Eriol sat quietly by themselves conversing.  
  
"Why do you think Shigo wanted to talk to Sakura?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I don't know. He doesn't have anything against her or anything, does he?"  
  
"His brother does." Syoaran mumbled.  
  
"What'd you say?"  
  
"Nothing. But anyway, I think he's gonna use Sakura to get to Sonomi's daughter."  
  
"Daidouji Tomoyo." Eriol stated plainly.  
  
"Right. Maybe he'll use Sakura to lure Tomoyo to him. We need to find Tomoyo." Syaoran had a stern look on his face. "We should find her first. We'll go to her hou-" Syoaran was interrupted.  
  
"No. We're going to the airport as soon as we land."  
  
"The airport?" Syaoran was confused.  
  
"Sakura told me Tomoyo was coming in from France tonight. You remember what she looks like, right?"  
  
"Yeah. What time is the flight?"  
  
"11:45."  
  
They both looked towards the large grandfather clock in the opposite wall. The clock rang 11.  
  
  
  
Sakura's eyes fluttered open. Her head was pounding with pain. 'What happened.?' She thought. After a few minutes, she recalled all the events. She looked around the room. It was dark, but she could make out the shape and size of the furnitures. She figured this room was a 18th century style type room. She looked to her right and saw a large glass door leading to the balcony. Heavy maroon curtains were pulled back elegantly. She got up and found a pair of slippers on the floor. She quickly put them on and walked to the door. She looked out. It was dark but she knew when the sun rose, the sight would be breathtaking. She slowly opened the door and stepped outside. The night air swerved around her. She looked down. To her surprise, she was at least 5 stories up. There was no way to escape. She tried to make out what the building looked like. She concluded that this was some type of fortress or castle. She looked straight out. She was greeted with a shimmering lake. The water danced in front of her. The gentle beams from the full clear moon was flashing wildly on the crisp surface of the lake. Sakura turned and went back inside. She walked by a full-length mirror and noticed that her black dress was gone. Instead, in its place was a silk nightgown. She made her way around the room, randomly running into things, trying to find the light switch. Instead she almost ran into a lamp. She tried to look for the string. When she felt a small chain, she pulled it. The room instantly came to life. The furniture were clearer to see. They were indeed 18th century. She ignored the room. She quickly made her way to the mirror. She looked at herself. She looked a bit tired but was still functional. She observed her dress. This indeed was not her black dress. It was a peach- colored silk gown. The garment clung to her body exposing her curvy figure. The silky cloth felt cold against her. Her shoulders were cold for only a string was there to hold up the gown. She looked down at her legs and found that there was a long slit at the side of the gown that ran up her right leg, all the way to top of her thigh. Her underwear was almost visible. She tried to pull the slit together to try and cover up her legs. Realizing it was no use she hugged herself tightly in an attempt to cover herself up. She had to admit that the gown was very exposing. She looked around the room and found a silk robe. She quickly grabbed it and put it on, wrapping it tightly around her. The robe was the same. It was peach and cold to the touch. Her hand went up to her neck. There she felt a row of cold hard stones. Sakura curiously looked into a mirror and saw a beautiful necklace lined with large diamonds. She gasped. Sakura had never seen this much diamond in one place before. (They were real.) Her neckline shimmered and glistened in the dimly lit room. She slowly turned her head towards the door. She saw lightly streaming through the floor. She walked over to the large wooden door and turned the knob. To her surprise, it wasn't locked. She opened the door and stepped out. She was standing in the middle of a long hallway. The floor was laid with a long red carpet. On each side of the wall, rows of silver armor lined the walls. Sakura looked around curiously. She aimlessly wandered around the corridors. When she got to the end, there was a large wooden door. Noticing that the door was slightly open, she peaked in.  
  
Inside, Mr. Shigo and a room full of people were sitting around a large desk. In front of every person was a miniature flag representing the country they were from. Everyone stared at Mr. Shigo intently. He was walking around the room with his hands behind him.  
  
"Now, we all know why we are gathered here, ladies and gentlemen. As you all know, I am inches away from completing a nuclear weapon that outdoes the others known to mankind. So, I have an offer that you can't refuse. It's quite simple really. You join me in my war or you'll be one of the unfortunates to deny and end up with nothing in the end. It's now or never. " Mr. Shigo smirked.  
  
There was a wild spread of murmurs and whispers amongst the people. A man in African robes stood and spoke.  
  
"You say that you are 'inches' away. What source of money will you use to complete your ''project'? You know we are NOT going to lend you anymore money. And we only did so to begin with because you told us all that it was for a project to help cure the deadly disease of my country."  
  
"Yes, well I have my little plans. As you all know, the daughter of the company I work in is only a grasp away. Once I have her, Sonomi will willingly give up her company. Well, you may be wondering, why not just take Sonomi? Well, the truth is, I know this woman. She will die before she hands in her company. But her daughter.quite the different story. Now since I have answered your questions, you answer mine. Are you in, or out?" Mr. Shigo looked around the room with confident eyes. "If in, raise you right hand. If not, keep them down."  
  
The room was hesitant, but soon all the hands were in the air. Mr. Shigo smiled contently.  
  
Sakura jerked back and gasped. "Tomoyo-chan." Sakura quickly scrambled to her feet and ran back towards her room.  
  
Mr. Shigo looked towards the slightly open door. He saw a figure jerk up and run the other direction. He smiled. 'Fool.' he thought.  
  
Sakura was half way to her room when she realized she was lost. She turned around and found that she was in a room full of mirrors. She turned to go back out the door but the door vanished. She was completely surrounded by large clear mirrors. She spun around, only being greeted by her reflection. She ran towards a mirror and started banging on it. The mirror only stood harder. She looked around hopelessly. She plopped down in the center of the circular room. Before she knew it, a light mist was falling on her. She felt herself grow drowsier. Finally, she slid to the floor and was fast asleep.  
  
From the top of the circular room, Two men stood, staring down at Sakura.  
  
"Ok, why did we do this again?"  
  
"You are indeed stupid. Well, we're gonna dump her out in front of Mr. Li's house. Well, about a block away."  
  
"And why would we want to do that?"  
  
"Heero! My Lord.well anyway, we need her to lead us to her friend."  
  
"Why can't we just ask her where her friend is? We can threaten her to kill her."  
  
Mr. Shigo shook his head. "No, she's the type of person who would die for her friend. Instead, we'll let her lead us to Miss Daidouji. Her necklace was a tracking devise. This should be fairly easy." Mr. Shigo  
  
Heero had a blank expression. "Oh.alright.whatever you say brother."  
  
  
  
Syaoran and Eriol were at the airport. They had gotten off the boat and sped to the airport. It was already 12. The place was pretty much empty. It was easy to spot Tomoyo. She was sitting in one of the waiting chairs. Her Dark purple hair was loose. Its wavy curls reaching down to her waist. She was dressed in a pink skirt, tight white shirt, and a pair of white sandals. She quietly sat reading a magazine. She occasionally glanced at her silver watch. She looked up and saw two tall men standing in the far corner. She recognized that one of them was Syaoran. She stood up and rolled her suitcase towards him.  
  
"Syoaran? What are you doing here? Where's Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo smiled, unknowing of the tragic happenings on the yacht.  
  
"We'll explain in the car, we need to take you somewhere."  
  
"Ok." Tomoyo was confused but didn't argue. She turned and looked at Eriol. "Uh.hi. I'm Daidouji Tomoyo. Nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand.  
  
"I'm Hiragizawa Eriol, and I already know who you are. Doesn't everyone?" Eriol warmly smiled.  
  
Tomoyo blushed. Syaoran ignored everything for he was seriously worried about Sakura.  
  
  
  
A black car with tinted black windows pulled up a block from Syaoran's apartment. A burly man picked up Sakura from inside the car and put her on the sidewalk. Sakura was still sleeping. The man quickly sprinted back to the car. He slammed the door shut and screeched away. Hearing the noise, Sakura opened her eyes. "What.?" She fully opened her eyes and noticed that she was on the street where Syoaran lived. She slowly walked towards his house. She wondered how she had gotten there. The last thing she remembered was a room full of mirrors. She pushed the thought away, and ran towards his house. After a couple of minutes, she was standing in front of his door. She rang the doorbell but no one was home. Sakura sighed and sat down on the steps. She realized she was still wearing the nightdress. She felt the cold night air and wrapped the robe tightly around her. She quietly sat and thought. The thought of Tomoyo being at the airport popped into her head. 'But I can't exactly walk there.' She say quietly and stared out into the street. She looked for a black Lexus, but no sign of its coming.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were in the same car, following Syoaran's lexus. They were headed towards Syaoran's apartment. Both cars were only 10 minutes away from their destination.  
  
  
  
Sakura leaning against the door when a group of guys were walking on the sidewalk in front of her. On of them turned and saw Sakura sitting on the stone steps. He smiled wickedly and turned to his friends. There were soft whispers amongst them. A guy in baggy jeans, T-shirt, and a bandana approached her. Sakura looked up.  
  
"Y-yes?" Sakura asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"Did you lock yourself out from your house?" He looked up and down at her figure.  
  
"No. I'm waiting for someone to get home."  
  
"Well.while you wait you want to go for a walk?" He asked cooly.  
  
"No, it's alright. I'm fine. Thanks for asking though." Sakura smiled. (She is kinda innocently stupid. Hehe.)  
  
The guy looked quizical. "Er.Come on, it'll be fun."  
  
"Are you in high school?"  
  
"Senior." He smirked as if that was something to be proud of.  
  
"You should be in bed. I mean, you have classes tomorrow you know."  
  
The guy was obviously getting frustrated. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the sidewalk. Sakura snatched her arm back. "What do you think you're doing? I said I didn't want to. Now leave me alone!"  
  
He only proceeded in grabbing back her wrist and pulling her harder. Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her. She was staring straight into his eyes with a dangerous glare.  
  
"Ok. Listen up punk. I am NOT having the best day of my life. Get back to your little group of friends and go home. Go home and try to improve your pathetic little lives, because with the way you're doing right now you'll have no chance at anything next year when you graduate. That is IF you graduate. Understood?" She warned dangerously.  
  
The guy stared at her. "You're not my mother!" He grabbed her again and pulled her towards his group of friends. Sakura had enough.  
  
"I was nice enough to warn you, don't make me hurt you!" The others laughed. She quickly made a fist and punched the guy that had grabbed her. Since these weren't the burly thugs that she was used to handling, the guy just crumpled to the floor and stayed down. He groaned. The others looked at her dibelievingly. They all stepped back. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you if you behave. Got it?" They all nodded. Sakura bent down and looked at the guy in the bandana. "Are you alright? Don't worry, you'll be alright by tomorrow. I didn't hit you too hard." She smiled. She put out a hand. The guy took it and got up.  
  
"Why don't you guys sit? You can keep me company while I wait." Sakura sat on the steps and everyone sat around in a circle. (Irony.) "So why are you guys out this late?"  
  
"I don't know." mumbled one guy.  
  
"You guys should know that by acting like this, no one's going to like you."  
  
"Yeah.but we do this cause maybe girls might think it's cool." the guy with a nosebleed confessed. The others sighed with agreement.  
  
"Oh. Well, you guys should dress a bit. more civilized. And act nice."  
  
"Nice?" One guy asked in wonder.  
  
"Yeah. Girls love that. You should be polite and gentle. If you can make your senior year worth while by studying hard and being the sort of person that everyone wants to be around then I promise you all the guys in your school will be jealous of you." Sakura giggled. "But then again, doesn't hurt to have a wild side." Everyone laughed. Sakura went on giving advises to everyone with a problem. She was currently talking to a chubby big guy when a black Lexus and silver-blue Bentley pulled up in front of them.  
  
"Guys, it was nice talking to you. I'm afraid I have to go."  
  
"Ok. Thanks for the talk. I think we'll be a better person after tonight." The guys that Sakura had punched smiled. The group of boys walked off towards the street.  
  
When the mob of boys cleared, Sakura saw Tomoyo. Sakura screamed.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura ran towards her friend and hugged her. "You're alright!!!" Tomoyo hugged back tightly. After a few more seconds of touching embraces, they pulled apart.  
  
"Aww.don't I get a hug too?" Eriol asked with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
Sakura giggled and hugged him. Syaoran was silent. Sakura stared at him. She took a step forward and hugged him. Syaoran knew that it wasn't the type of hug they shared earlier. It was more of a You're-ok-good-whatever kind of hug. He didn't blame her. The earlier encounter with Mira must have hurt her bad. Eriol and Tomoyo stared at them. Sakura quickly pulled away and smiled.  
  
"So.where's your dress?" Eriol asked looking at Sakura's nightgown.  
  
Sakura blushed. "Oh that.well.I'll explain everything inside. I'm freezing!" Sakura shivered.  
  
Syaoran quickly opeened the door and went inside. The others followed. Tomoyo dragged her bag along.  
  
Once inside, they all settled around the kitchen table and talked. Sakura explained everything that had happened. Tomoyo was shocked, and Syaorna and Eriol were silent and serious. After finishing, Sakura turned to Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh Eriol-kun, do you have my clothes in your car?"  
  
"Uh yeah! Here." He tossed her his keys. She thanked him and went outside. After a few minutes, she came back with her jeans, shirt, sweater, and shoes. She neatly set her Adidas at the entrance and went upstairs, knowing exactly where the bathroom was.  
  
Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. She looked the same. A bit tired but the same. She quickly changed into her attire. Her tight jeans came to the floor and dragged. (Assume she had socks on.haha) Her red sweater was large and was comfortable to the touch. She found a black scrunchie and tied her hair up in a loose bun. She smiled into the mirror with sadness. When light flickered from her neck, she remembered the diamond necklace. She figured no one noticed it because she had been covering it with her robe. Her hands flew to the back of her neck and tried to unclaps the beautiful work of art. When she tugged, the necklace wouldn't budge. After many attempts, she realized it was tuck.  
  
"Uh oh!" Sakura cried from upstairs. She ran back down the stairs and looked at Tomoyo, Syoaran and Eriol with a worried look.  
  
"What is it?" Asked Syaoran.  
  
"This." Sakura pulled out her necklace. It shimmered and glowed on her neck.  
  
Tomoyo got up and moved in closer to examine the jewelery. "Oh my gosh. This is real!" That had caught Eriol and Syaoran's attention. "But where'd you get it?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that part, it was on me when I woke up. And I can't get it off. I tried everything. Nothing worked." Sakura's voicec was starting to panic.  
  
Syaoran tried to unfasten it but when it failed, he tried to break the metal apart.  
  
"I can't break it. Ok.the thing I don't get is why would anyone put this on her." Syaoran thought for a minute. He quickly flipped the necklace inside out. In the inner part of the necklace, there was a tiny piece of metal that was not part of the necklace. Syaoran moved his ears towards the small speck and listened. A faint beeping was heard. Barely hearable. "Come here." He pulled Sakura towards his stereo. He turned on the radio and pulled Sakura towards it. At first, the sound was clear and ditinct, but when Sakura came closer, the station started to buzz and crack. "Someone's following you."  
  
Everyone stared at him.  
  
"W-what?" Sakura asked almost choking her words.  
  
"They're using you to get Tomoyo. Shigo knows you'll go to Tomoyo first thing. They're probably on their way right now."  
  
  
  
"B-but."  
  
"Why do you think you suddenly got dumped a block away from my house? Doesn't that seem a bit suspicious?"  
  
Sakura looked down and nodded. All of the sudden, the large window in the living room shattered to a million pieces. Syaoran shielded Sakura from the glass bits. Eriol quickly covered Tomoyo as well. (Talk about coupling.haha.) Through the broken window, 7 men in jump suits rushed in. They grabbed Tomoyo by the arm. Sakura quickly grabbed Tomoyo's arm and pulled her towards herself. While playing tug-a-war, Syaorna and Eriol proceeded in fending off the others. Sakura desparately punched the guy in the jaw. He went crashing to the floor, Tomoyo's arm loosening from his grip.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, go to the corner!" Sakura yelled blocking an attack from a guy.  
  
Tomyo quickly ran to the kitchen and found a large frying pan. She held it up defensively. Sakura joined in on the fight helped both men. Eriol punched another guy, who went sprawling to the floor. Syaoran elbowed a guy in the stomach. Sakura kicked a guy out the window. They all stood heaving for air. All the guys were down on the floor.  
  
"Eriol!" Sakura screamed seeing a man sneak behind Eriol with a dagger. Eriol spun around and was about to get stabbed when Tomoyo ran forward and swung her pan through the air. With a single "Pong." The guy slid to the floor. everyone turned to Tomoyo who just smiled. Eriol smiled.  
  
"Why thank you Miss Daidouji." Tomoyo blushed. Syaoran broke in.  
  
"Eriol, take Tomoyo back to your place. Sakura's gonna have to be as far away as possible from her."  
  
"Yeah.I should.I don't want anything to happen to you." Sakura looked at Tomoyo with concerned eyes.  
  
  
  
"Ok. Let's leave before they start coming at us again." Eriol suggested. Everyone nodded.  
  
Eriol led Tomoyo to his car. She rolled her bag and put it in the back seat. Sakura hugged Tomoyo for the last time. A tear rolled down her smooth cheek.  
  
"Don't worry, when this is all over, I'll see you again."  
  
"I know.I know." Tomoyo patted Sakura back and pulled away. She got into the car and stared at Sakura. Sakura weakly smiled and waved. Tomoyo waved as well.  
  
"If anything comes up, give me a call." Eriol looked at Syaoran. He only nodded. Eriol got into the driver's seat and sped off towards his house.  
  
Sakura just stared at the empty road. "Do you think they'll be alright?"  
  
"Yeah. I know they'll be all right. Come one, let's go back in. We need a way to get that thing off you."  
  
Sakura nodded. They both walked back into the house. Once inside, Syaoran was walking towards the living room when he heard soft sobs. Sakura had plopped down on the floor and started crying. Her tears rolled down her face endlessly. Syaoran turned and walked over to her and knelt down.  
  
"Please don't cry." He brushed her tears away with his thumb. That made Sakura only cry harder.  
  
"I-I-I d-don't know *sniff* w-what to d-do. I-I *sniff* d-don't want T- Tomoyo to g-get hurt." She clenched her eyes shut as more tears fell.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and tightly hugged her. "Don't worry. She'll be all right. I know everything will get better in the end." He thought Sakura would push him away but instead she just hugged him tighter.  
  
He looked down at her slender figure with warm eyes. When Sakura's tears had stopped, he tilted her head up towards him.  
  
"If I tried to kiss you right now, would you push me away and tell me I'm a jerk?" Syaoran smiled at her.  
  
Sakura looked down and blushed realizing that she was on his lap. When she looked back up she smiled.  
  
"If I do let you, that doesn't mean I forgot what I saw today. I still think you're jerk for playing with me. And." Sakura was interrupted by his lips on hers.  
  
She closed her eyes and felt how warm he was. His lips playfully danced on her full lips. Her hands moved up to his neck and locked itself around it. She pulled him in closer to her. His tongue was making its way into her mouth. He pulled his lips from hers and trailed down her jaw line. Sakura was about to bring his lips back on hers when a chair came flying through the air. It hit Syaoran hard on his head. Syaoran fell to the floor lifelessly. Sakura looked up and saw a man in a black jump suit grabbed her and put a white damp cloth over her mouth and nose. Sakura's vision was starting to blur and swirl. Before she knew it, she had fainted.  
  
  
  
  
  
SourPop1004: OK.so.I couldn't go on without adding a bit of fluff in the end. I know the actually ending wasn't fluff but who cares? Haha.anyway, yes. A cliff hanger-type a thing. I never liked those but I just had to break it off with an edge. Hehe.anyway, thanks to all the reviewers. I'm so happy! Hehe.Anyway, please keep up the wonderful reviews. Chapter 7 will be here soon. So see ya next chapter! 


	7. Arrested for Murder

SourPop1004: Wassup! Hey there peepos! Wow! We're at chapter 7! Muahahha.anyway, I'm thinking of ending the entire thing at chapter 10. Anyway, thank you so much to all the people who reviewed. I'm trying to reach a 100 reviews. I know it'll be a while but I know you guys will help me get there eventually. Hehe.anyway, thank for reviewing, and Enjoy!  
  
PS. I'm a S+S fan so if there's gonna be LOTS and LOTS of kissing. Haha.I'm just kidding. I don't think there will be THAT many kisses. Anyway, just to give you little spoiler of this chapter. IT'S A DOOZY!(In a sense that it's really twisted.in my opinion) I wasn't even thinking in this area but thought it was a great idea to make Sakura.Never mind. Just read and Review. (  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Intern  
  
  
  
By: SourPop1004  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Sakura woke, she looked around. She tried to evoke what had happened last night but drew a blank. Last night wasn't the only thing that she couldn't remember. To her dismay, she couldn't remember what her name was. She tried getting up but was held down by ropes. Just then the door opened. Heero walked in with his brother.  
  
"Hello there Sakura." His slimy voice drawled.  
  
"S-Sakura? Is that me?" Sakura's voice squeaked. Heero looked at her with curious eyes.  
  
Turning to his brother. "What the hell happened?"  
  
"It's nothing serious. Apparently, the knockout smell the men used to put to sleep was overwhelming. I guess she can't drink, that's for sure. I was sure they used only a minimum amount but I guess she couldn't handle it. It's temporary amnesia. Her memory will come around eventually. But I don't care about her. Since she managed to safely hide Tomoyo-san away, we'll have to go with plan B. We'll blackmail."  
  
"I'm sorry I'm even saying this but why are we doing this? Why do we have to? Can't just go on living happily? We're together now. Our parents aren't here to drive us apart?"  
  
"Heero, I know but I'm doing this for us. If we can pull this off, think of all the money and happiness we'll have. Don't want this?"  
  
"I-I guess."  
  
"Good. Now don't bring it up again."  
  
Couple of minutes passed while the room was silent. Heero looked at Sakura. She looked innocent and clueless. She looked at him and smiled. Heero was taken back because if Sakura were in her right mind, she'd spit at him and curse his name. He weakly smiled back. Breaking the silence, Heero began.  
  
"So are we just gonna write a letter saying we have her?"  
  
"No. We'll have a party. We'll invite Li-san and Daidouji-san. We'll show them that we have Sakura and that we'll trade her for Tomoyo. I think it'll be more interesting that way." Mr. Shigo just smiled wickedly. With that, he went out the door. "Do whatever you please with her. I don't care." The door shut. Heero only grinned at the thought of having Sakura for himself.  
  
Sakura turned and looked up with emerald eyes. "Um.if it's not too much trouble, could you please take these ropes off? They're very uncomfortable." She smiled.  
  
"Don't try anything funny." warned Heero.  
  
"Why would I try anything?" She truly had no clue. Heero quickly moved behind the chair and undid the ties. When the ropes came loose, she gently stood up and stretched. She was still in her jeans and red Hurley. "So.who am I exactly. And who are you?"  
  
"You're Kinomoto Sakura. I'm just.Heero. I'm your fiancée." Heero shut his eyes and waited for her reaction.  
  
"Oh.hi Heero. I have a fiancée?" Sakura looked at him curiously.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh. But what am I doing here?"  
  
"This is my house. I invited you over for the weekend."  
  
Heero thought about the party that his brother was going to throw. If only Sakura could stay this way until the party, Syoaran would flip if he saw. Heero's thoughts were interrupted when he felt Sakura's hand on his cheek.  
  
"Did you get hurt?" She fingered his jaw line. There was a bruise. Of course, she had caused that when she had kicked him at the party.  
  
Heero placed his hand over hers and closed his eyes. Sakura blushed. (eww.blushing at Heero.) When Heero opened his eyes, he let her hand go. He stepped back and stared at her. He could have taken advantage of her this minute. But surprisingly, a tiny little voice in the back of his head told him it was wrong. Since when did he care? Heero shook his head and walked towards the door. He would have died for Sakura to be his, but this wasn't it. She was his only because he told her she was. She wasn't doing it out of will. Actually, she was doing it in on her own free will but he knew if it weren't for the amnesia, he'd never come this close to her. He hated this odd feeling he had never felt before. When he made his way to the door, Sakura stopped him.  
  
"What's the matter? Are you ok?" She placed her hands on his shoulder. He stood there frozen but quickly pushed her away and went out the door. Sakura just stared at the beautifully carved wooden doors.  
  
***  
  
Syaoran's cell phone rang loudly. Syaoran rolled to his side and moaned. He clutched the back of his head and tried to feel how it was. Luckily it wasn't bleeding but he had a massive migraine. He crawled to his phone and picked it up.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Yes." Syaoran felt the throbbing pain in the back of his head.  
  
"Syaoran? You ok? You sound really tired or something." It was Eriol on the other line. "Is Sakura there with you?"  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened. "Sakura!" He quickly got up and looked around his empty living room wildly.  
  
"Shit! They took her!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Last night, I think I was bashed on the head or something cause I have a really bad head ache and Sakura's not here! Now what?" Syaoran was rapidly breathing. Obviously he was breaking down, which he rarely did.  
  
"Ok. Calm down first. I think we shou-" Eriol was cut off when Syaoran heard a car outside.  
  
"Wait Eriol, there's a car in front of my house."  
  
Still holding the phone, Syaoran went outside. A flying envelope greeted him. Syaoran expertly caught it with one hand. Soon as he looked at it, the black car sped off.  
  
"This black car came and gave me an envelope." Syaoran was puzzled.  
  
"What does it say?" Eriol was anxious with excitement and fear at the same time.  
  
"It says:  
  
Mr. Li,  
  
You are cordially invited to my dinner party, which will be held in two nights from the moment you get this letter. The party shall start at 7. Please dress formally. I know you want to save your precious friend. In order to do so, I need Miss Daidouji. So I suggest you bring Miss Daidouji with you. If you inform other authorities or tell anyone about this party, I assure you Miss Kinomoto will be unhappy. And when I say unhappy, I mean she'll be unhappy for she will be dead. But let us not talk about unpleasant things. So I assume you are attending. I look forward to your coming.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Shigo  
  
And there's an address at the end." Syaoran's blood was running cold.  
  
"He didn't mention me at the party. I'll sneak in and help you. I'm afraid you're gonna have to obey and take Tomoyo with you if you want to save Sakura."  
  
"Right. I'll call you later." With that Syaoran hung up.  
  
Once inside, he paced around the living room picking up various objects and putting them back in place. His eyebrows furrowed together when he thought of Sakura.  
  
***  
  
Sakura sat in a chair and stared out the window. The sky was bright blue and the sun was shining. She sighed when she couldn't remember anything at all. When her thoughts turned to frustration, she stood up and went to the door. She opened it and walked out into the corridor.  
  
Once outside, she wandered aimlessly and found a large beautiful staircase. She carefully went down the stairs. She had no clue where she was going but somehow she had managed to find the kitchen. She looked around and found a fridge. When she opened it, it had a beer six-pack and some sodas. She picked a soda up and went towards the kitchen table. She pulled up a chair and say quietly. Sipping her soda, she looked around the large white room. Suddenly, a velvety voice came from the entrance.  
  
"I see you have found the kitchen. Sorry there's not much food." Mr. Shigo smiled at Sakura. "So do you have any idea who you are my dear?"  
  
Sakura looked down at the clear glass table. "Um.I know I'm Kinomoto Sakura and that Heero's my fiancée. That's all I know so far."  
  
Heero's brother's eyes widened. Fiance? What was his little brother up to? His expression quickly switched to a more composed one.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to tell you that there's going to be a dinner party in two days. So I suggest you and Heero go find a dress." Mr. Shigo replied and walked away to find his brother.  
  
Sakura sat staring at Mr. Shigo's back.  
  
***  
  
Heero was in the garden staring up at the sky with his hands behind him. A cool voice came from behind.  
  
"Fiancée? Very interesting."  
  
Heero glared at him. "Don't mock me."  
  
Mr. Shigo only laughed lightly. "I came to tell you to go pick out an attire for Miss Kinomoto for the party. It'll be in two days."  
  
"But won't she get away?"  
  
"From what I've seen, I think she'll be clueless until the party. Don't worry. We have the tracker on her." Shigo smiled.  
  
Heero only nodded and went inside the huge mansion.  
  
***  
  
Heero was holding Sakura's hand and leading her around the Tokyo Mall. At various points guards stood to look after Heero incase Sakura tried to escape. Sakura only smiled and followed Heero into a fancy dress shop.  
  
  
  
On the other side of the mall, Tomoyo was walking around with a notepad and pen.  
  
"So why are we here exactly?" Eriol gave her a look.  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "Well, even if I have high possibility of being kidnapped, I have got to keep working you know? I look around the mall in various fashion shops and take notes on their styles, fabric, design, and the usual." Tomoyo smiled up the tall man with glasses.  
  
"Right." he trailed off, too busy staring at Tomoyo to actually listen to what she was saying.  
  
"Hello?" Tomoyo waved her hand in front of his face. "Earth to Eriol-kun!" When Eriol snapped back, Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Ok, so, where are we off to now?"  
  
"Oh! There's this store I really like. I don't buy anything from there but I love looking at the dresses. It's over there." Tomoyo pointed a shop with clear glass windows with elegant dresses posed. Tomoyo grabbed Eriol's hand and ran towards the shop.  
  
  
  
Sakura came out in a long gray dress. The whole gown clung to her figure. Her back was bare but had a large gray bow just at the bottom ending of the slit. The bow had two long cloths that dragged on the floor. (I don't know if you guys can picture it but please try.) She stepped onto the platform and studied the dress in the three full-length mirrors. She turned to Heero with questioning eyes.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Try something else." In actuality, he didn't care what she wore. She looked beautiful in anything.  
  
After a few minutes, She came back out in an ivory dress. It had a tight fitting halter-top. But as the dress proceeds down, the bottom half was tight around her legs. It was like the gray dress except the dress trailed with ribbons tying the heavy garment every so often. (Ok, if you can't picture this one, think of the dress Meg Ryan wore in the movie Kate & Loepald. You know the grayish blue one that she wore at the way end? It looked like a slinky type dress from the front but when she turned sideways, the dress was really long. I loved that movie. Leopald is such the ideal guy. ::sigh::) She slowly turned to see how it was. She loved it. She turned to Heero and asked.  
  
"How's this one?"  
  
"I like it. Let's get it." He smiled. How he loved this feeling. It felt like they were a real couple. While in truth they were not.  
  
The saleswoman packed the dress in a large silver box and smiled handing it to Sakura.  
  
"Thank you." Sakura smiled sweetly.  
  
They both were almost out the door when Sakura bumped into a girl. Sakura's box fell to the floor. The girl with long violet hair got up and helped Sakura up. Tomoyo bent down and picked up the box and brushed the dust off.  
  
  
  
"Here. I'm really sorry." Tomoyo looked up and handed Sakura the box. Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Sakura?"  
  
"Um.yes? That's me. Do I know you?" Sakura smiled.  
  
"Sakura, it's me, Tomo-" Tomoyo was cut off by Eriol's hand on her mouth.  
  
"Chi. Tomochi. She's my.uh.girlfriend." Eriol looked down at Tomoyo and warned her to stay put. Tomoyo didn't know what was happening but understood that something must be up. Eriol had his serious eyes.  
  
"Nice to meet you Tomochi." (Hhahaha.hillarious.) Sakura put out a hand and Tomoyo shook it.  
  
"We've got to be going." Heero gruffly pulled her away. Sakura helplessly waved at Eriol and Tomoyo. Heero and Sakura disappeared into the crowd.  
  
  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo were both in the parking lot. Tomoyo was a bit angry.  
  
"What was that about? Why wouldn't you let me talk to Sakura?" Tomoyo had a look of worry.  
  
"Ok. I called Syaoran this morning and he told me that they took Sakura."  
  
Tomoyo gasped.  
  
"I know.anyway, that guy she was with, He's Mr. Shigo's brother. If you gave your name away, he would have taken you too. and as for Sakura, something's not right. She didn't fight him or anything. And she didn't know who you were." Eriol opened his car and got inside.  
  
"Yeah.well what are we going to do? I need to help Sakura." Tomoyo proceeded to climb into the car as well.  
  
"Well, obviously, she was the shop to buy a dress. Syaoran got an invitation to one of Shigo's dinner parties. He has Sakura for hostage. He wants to trade her in for you. But that's not gonna happen. You'll just have to go with Syaoran to the party and we can rescue Sakura. We don't have to hand you to him."  
  
Tomoyo gasped for the second time.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm doing to go as back up. In the invitation, Shigo didn't invite me and there's no reason for him to know me, so I'll be there to back up Syaoran."  
  
"Right." Tomoyo had a look of determination. "I know we can do it."  
  
Eriol smiled and sped out of the parking lot. He headed towards Syaoran's apartment to tell him what had happened.  
  
***  
  
Sakura looked out at the starry night sky. The dark velvet of night covered the sky in an elegant way. The stars looked like diamond studs on the heaven above. She was dressed in her ivory dress with the same colored high heels. Her hair was put up in an elegant French twist with random strands of hair cascading down all around her face. She continued to gaze at the night sky. It had been two days and she still couldn't understand who she was. Names and titles wasn't what she was hoping to find out. She wanted to know herself. Frustration was starting to creep up her spine. She quickly turned away from the large window and walked over to an over-stuffed chair. She gently sat and looked around. Candles and a large crystal chandelier in the center of the room brilliantly lighted the large ballroom. Something in the back of her mind was starting to twinkle. A flash back of a beautiful room on a boat crossed her closed eyes. She didn't understand what that meant, but she knew by the end of the night she'd find herself again. She was unconsiousnly fingering her diamond necklace. Breaking her train of thoughts, Heero walked into the empty room. Sakura turned and smiled. There was something about Heero that Sakura was starting to question. Was he really who he said to be?  
  
"Hi." Sakura's voice was small and polite.  
  
"The guests will be arriving soon." He curtly replied and turned away.  
  
***  
  
"I'm leaving!" Syaoran bellowed from downstairs.  
  
"Coming!" Tomoyo picked up her dress and ran down the stairs. "Let's go!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled and took Eriol's offering hand. They smiled at each other. They both knew tonight will be difficult and dangerous. The three of them silently walked out of Syaoran's apartment.  
  
***  
  
The guest had started arriving. The ballroom was now full of men and women formally dressed in beautiful dresses and tuxedos. The room bustled with happy chatter. Sakura sat in one corner of the room and observed the people. There were people from various countries. Her eyes wandered to a slender woman in her late 40s with short brown hair. Sakura had a feeling in her stomach that she knew that woman but couldn't quite put her finger on it.  
  
On the other side of the room, Syaoran and Tomoyo were coming in through the large wooden doors. After checking with the guards, they were both escorted into the ballroom. Syaoran and Tomoyo quickly dissolved into the large crowd of people. They were both scanning the room for Sakura. Just then, Syaoran's silver cell phone rang.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well Mr. Li, I'm glad you could make it. And I'm pleased that you have brought Miss Daidouji with you. From this moment on, you are playing in my ballpark so I suggest you don't attempt anything. I can see you are looking for Miss Kinomoto. Well, you'll see her tonight. For now, I suggest you dance. Tonight will be fun." Syaoran's phone hung up. Syaoran didn't like the way Mr. Shigo emphasized the word fun.  
  
"Tomoyo, He knows we're here. That was him on the phone. He wants us to dance. I think it'd be wise for us to do as we are told for the time being."  
  
Tomoyo solemnly nodded. The orchestra started to play and the whole room went into a waltz. Couples were whirling and twirling in a synchronized motion. Syaoran quickly hopped in and tried to follow what to do. Tomoyo was much better at it. Her dark purple dress swirled along with her long wavy violet hair. Every so often, the partners changed. Syaoran watched Tomoyo carefully. After a few minutes, Syaoran had perfectly learned how to waltz. When his partners changed, he was surprised to be looking down at Sakura.  
  
"Sakura!" he whispered.  
  
"Yes?" Sakura looked up with a blank expression.  
  
"Are you alright? Did that bastard do anything to you?" Syaoran had a hint of anger in his voice but he genuinely looked worried. He looked at her up and down to check if she was hurt in any way.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be, sir? And I do not appreciate you looking at me like that." Sakura replied sharply.  
  
"What? Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm perfectly fine." The song slowed and came to an end. "If you'll excuse me, my fiancée is over there." Sakura started to walk away.  
  
"Fiancée? What?!" Syaoran grabbed her arm and made her look at him. Their little encounter was oblivious to the rest since they were all laughing and talking. Sakura swirled around and stared into his amber eyes.  
  
"Let me go!" Sakura tried to yank her arm away from Syaoran. But Syoaran just grabbed her harder.  
  
"I don't know what's up with you but we are LEAVING!" Syaoran led Sakura towards the entrance but was stopped in the center of the room.  
  
The crowd fell silent. Heero was approaching them with a gun at hand. When a few feet from Syaoran, He raised his hands and pointed the gun in front of Syaoran's face. The people gasped and some screamed.  
  
"Let her go or I'll kill you." Heero sneered.  
  
Syaoran just stared coldly. But the next thing he knew, he was staring at the back of Sakura's head.  
  
"Heero, please. Don't do this. Put the gun down." Sakura pleaded.  
  
"No! Now move aside. I wanted to kill him since the first day I met him. And I will. So now MOVE!" Heero's voice was rising higher and higher.  
  
"NO! I don't know this man but you will NOT kill him!" Sakura was surprised by her outburst but she felt a need to protect this man.  
  
Heero's mind was racing. Even when she was suffering from amnesia, she had some sort of bond with Syaoran. He hated the thought of it. This was his only chance for Sakura to actually care for him. But now it was falling apart. And to think this was all because of Syaoran. Of course, it wasn't but what else can an over-jealous man think? Out of reaction, he slapped her face. The slap echoed through the silent room.  
  
Syaoran quickly turned to Sakura. "Are you ok?" He glared up at Heero and was about to lunge at him when Sakura's hand stopped him.  
  
"Don't." Sakura's cheek stung with pain. And to enhance the effect, her cheeks were wet with tears. She found herself in a wild dream state. She saw herself in a beautiful yacht with a group of scared people cowering in one corner. Heero was wearing a cap and she was in a black dress. She distinctively remembered the hot stinging slap he had given her. Yes, it was all coming back to her as if she was falling back into her world. When her memories came back, she realized what had happened. Heero her fiancée? Ha! Never in a million years. Coming back from her thoughts, she realized the whole room was silent with fear. She raised her pretty head and looked at Heero. He had a look of fear and anger. She straightened herself out and wiped away her last tear. Her gazed quickly turned into a glare.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that. That way, I could've have stayed clueless to the fact that you aren't my fiancé and you could've have done anything you wanted with me. I could have been your perfect girlfriend that would have done anything you asked knowing nothing of my actually life and why I was here in the first place. I pity you Heero. I truly do. You could have been a better person. I know you are a better person inside, but why do you choose to join your brother? I know and I'm sure you know that your so- called brother doesn't give a damn about you. I stayed in this house for only a couple of days and right away I can see he doesn't care. You're just another man to do the dirty job. Except you don't have to get paid. He knows you'd do anything for him in a heartbeat. And when you question him, he puts on his fake mask and uses your parent's divorce for a reason for you two to stick together. I think you were better off with your mother. You don't need a brother that takes advantages of you." Sakura gave Heero a hard gaze. Heero was taken back by her words. He didn't want to believe them but he knew. They were true.  
  
Seeing his guard was down, Sakura quickly snatched the gun away from him. Instantly, the guards sprang forward to attack. Syaoran grabbed Sakura once more and dashed towards the door. Constantly dodging every turn, Sakura and Syaoran managed to make it out the front door. They both heard bullets speeding by, barely missing them. Plant pots shattered, the dirt in the driveway kicked up with every blow, and expensive cars were punctured with holes. As the two dashed, they saw Tomoyo in Eriol's convertible. The top was down so the best think they could have thought of was to jump in. Once they landed safely inside the car, Eriol, in the driver's seat, rapidly turned the car around to face the main entrance to the driveway. To their dismay, the gate was closed, and the guards were approaching. Eriol quickly stepped on the gas and rammed into the gate. After a couple of tries, the gate fell loosely to the ground. Taking the chance, Eriol sped forward and roared out of the estate. He drove furiously going over a 100-mph.  
  
When the guards got into their black cars, the other cars were in the way. They honked and cussed but the guests' cars wouldn't move. Watching the fiasco from a large window upstairs, Mr. Shigo scowled.  
  
Eriol had slowed down once in the local streets. The yellowish streetlights were on and the road was bare. It was already 1 am and no was on the streets. Tomoyo looked frightened. Eriol was quiet. Syaoran was silent as well. And as for Sakura, she just let the cool night or morning air breeze through her hair. Her hair was loose and in long wavy tangles. She closed her eyes and slid her head down onto Syaoran's lap. She propped up her feet on the car's door and let the light breeze run through the bottom hem of her dress. (The top was down and the window was down also.) She smiled and noticed that one of her shoes was missing. She had to admit she liked the shoes. They were ivory, like her dress and had rime stones on them, which sparkled under the streetlights. Syaoran absent-mindedly stroked her hair. Sakura was the first to speak.  
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
"We're gonna spend the night at a hotel. We can't risk going back to our homes. They might be there waiting for us." Eriol quietly spoke.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Eriol turned left and they all stared up at the tall white building. "Here we are. The best hotel in Tokyo."  
  
"Don't you think we should keep it low?"  
  
"Nonsense! We'll register under fake names." Eriol was about to go on when Sakura interrupted.  
  
"My necklace! I still can't get it off! What do we do? They'll know I'm here!"  
  
They all looked at her. Syaoran spoke first.  
  
"You're right. We need to get it off. Eriol, park the car and lets get rooms. You'll have to stay with Tomoyo at all times. And try to get a room that's down stairs so you guys can have the quickest exit. We'll take the room upstairs so they'll come up and you guys will have a chance to escape. But for now, we need a rest."  
  
Eriol nodded. Tomoyo just looked at Eriol with an uneasy look. Eriol stopped in front of the hotel. Everyone got off. When Eriol was about to drive off, Tomoyo stopped him.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I'll be back in a couple of minutes. I need to go trash this car somewhere." Eriol smiled.  
  
He drove off down the street.  
  
Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syoaran went inside.  
  
The inside was dimly lit but Sakura could still see the fancy decorations, the flowers, the expensive furniture, and the velvet curtains. Syaoran went to the counter and rang the bell. An irritated man in a robe came out.  
  
"Yes?" His eyes were drowsy and droopy. He yawned.  
  
"I know it's late and all but can we get some rooms?"  
  
The man flipped through a large leather book. "Well, we are booked but we have two large sweets. That's all we have."  
  
"All right, we'll take it." Syaoran whipped out his wallet and took out a gold credit card. After paying the man, the man handed Syoaran two keys.  
  
"Room 714 is in the last floor, and Room 143 is on the third floor. Good night." The man yawned and disappeared behind a wooden door.  
  
When Syaoran got to Tomoyo and Sakura, Eriol had joined them. They were sitting in a beautiful red sofa. Syaoran handed Tomoyo a gold key with a tag that read 143 in gold numbers.  
  
"That's on the third floor."  
  
"Ok." Tomoyo replied. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed."  
  
"Uh.hello? Where are our keys?" Eriol asked with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Um.You're gonna have to share with Tomoyo or Sakura. They had only two large sweets so."  
  
"Oh. OK.well I'm pooped. I'm going to bed. With bad guys chasing us, we do need our rest." Eriol quickly sprinted off to catch up with Tomoyo.  
  
"Come on, I'm tired too." Sakura walked towards the elevator. Syaoran followed.  
  
Inside the gold elevator (not real gold.haha.) Sakura leaned against the cool metal wall. Syaoran pressed floor 15. Instantly, the elevator started moving up. There was silence.  
  
"How are you gonna get the necklace of me?" Sakura asked turning to Syaoran who had loosened his black tie. Sakura looked up and down at Syaoran. He really did look nice in a tux. The fact that his tie was loose and that his white shirt was a bit open gave him a rugged look. She hid a smile.  
  
"I don't know. But we'll find a way." When Syaoran looked at Sakura, he noticed she was staring at him. "What? Why are you staring?"  
  
Sakura blushed and turned away. Syaoran smirked.  
  
"You should look at me longer. You'll never see me in a tux EVER again. So enjoy yourself while it lasts." Syaoran teased.  
  
Sakura looked up with a pouty face and playfully punched him in the shoulder.  
  
"Hmp! You are so conceited!" Sakura turned away.  
  
Sakura felt a pair of strong arms snake around her waist. She knew it was him and leaned back. (Duh! Who else would it be? There's only two people in the elevator! Haha.)  
  
"You know, you look beautiful." Syaoran rested his chin on top of her head. Sakura smiled and sighed. She closed her eyes and rested but quickly snapped back up when the little bell rang telling them that they had arrived. Sakura broke free from Syaoran's grip and went out into the large hallway.  
  
"Come on! I'm tired." Sakura grabbed Syaoran's sleeve and pull him down the hall.  
  
  
  
When Eriol and Tomoyo had gotten into their rooms, Tomoyo gasped at the beauty of the large room. She walked in and flicked on the lights. She saw that the room they were in was the living room. There were large plush white sofas and a glass coffee table in the middle. There was a small bar in the corner and a mini fridge. (Dang! Don't EVER eat stuff from those fridges. So expensive. Especially Macadamia Nuts.) Tomoyo walked into the bedroom. It had a large king size canopy bed. And there was a large TV in the room and a dresser with a huge mirror. She went into the bathroom and loved it. It was white. The tub was the size of large Jacuzzi. The marble sink had little shampoo bottles and soaps laid out on a white fluffy hand towel. (I LOVE THOSE MINI SOAPS AND STUFF! ::sigh::) The shower was small and had clear glass walls. (Those are so cool except you can see everything.eww.) Tomoyo smiled. (PS. I am not gonna decribe the toilet. ::shuders::)  
  
"I love this hotel!" Tomoyo shouted to Eriol who was in the bedroom.  
  
Eriol was sitting on the edge of the bed and had flicked on the TV. He mindlessly flipped through the channels.  
  
"350 channels and nothing to watch!" Eril shouted back with dismay.  
  
Tomoyo giggled coming out of the bathroom, drying her face with the soft towel. "Hehe.anyway, I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Tomoyo took off her shoes and was about to climb in when Eriol interrupted.  
  
"Excuse me? Where do I sleep?" Eriol got up and and pouted with his hands on hip.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "The couch silly."  
  
"And why should I get the couch?"  
  
"Because you're supposed to be my guardian servant." Tomoyo giggled at Eriol's expression.  
  
"Servant!? Maybe you should try guardian hero. Servant? No."  
  
Tomoyo looked up with puppy dog eyes and her lower lip trembled.  
  
"Aww.no.don't do that! Ahh." Eriol staggered back. Tomoyo approached him. Eriol kept walking backwards trying to get away from her gaze. When he was out the door, Tomoyo straightened and smiled.  
  
"Good night Eriol!" Tomoyo turned and walked back into bed. She rested her head on the pillow and fell asleep. Eriol just sighed and smiled at Tomoyo's sleeping form.  
  
  
  
Sakura looked around the large room. She didn't even bother turning on the light, she justwalked over to the white sofa and plopped down. She kicked off her remaing shoe and laid down.  
  
  
  
"This really is a pretty room Syaoran. Anyway, you can get the bed. You did pay for the room and all." Sakura yawned. When she heard no answer, she got up. "Syaoran? Where are you? Don't do this. It isn't funny." Sakura tried to look for him in the dark. When she couldn't see a hing, she headed towards the light switch. When she turned on the lights, she turned around. She screamed when Syoaran popped up in front of her.  
  
"Hoe!" She looked straight into a pair of amber eyes. He just smiled. "Don't do that! And it isn't funny! You almost scared me to death!" Sakura was still trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Hehe.sorry.couldn't help myself. Anyway, go to bed. You're probablly really tired. You can take the bed."  
  
"But you'll be uncomfortable on the couch?"  
  
  
  
"I'll be fine." Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Are you sure? What if you fall koff and break your arm and bad guys come in to kill me and you can't do anything about it since your arm's broken? The last time I checked, you're good at falling off couches." Sakura giggled.  
  
Syaoran gave her a look before pushing her towards the bedroom. "Now go already! I'm tired."  
  
"Good night Syaoran." Sakura walked off down the hall and went into the bathrrom. She quietly turned the lights on and turned the faucet. She wached her face and neck before toweling dry. She turned the lights off and went into the bed room. Pulling the covers back she slipped inside and was soon asleep.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo's eyes opened and stared up at the dark ceiling. She checked her watch and saw it was 3 am in the morning. She got up and went down the hall into the living room. She smiled when she saw Eriol sleeping. She walked in closer to pull the blanket on the floor over him. When Tomoyo's hand was over his chest, Eriol placed his hand over hers. Tomoyo squeaked when she realized he was awake.  
  
"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" She whispered softly.  
  
"No. It's fine." Eriol let go of her hand and got up. "Are you hungry? Cause I know I am."  
  
Tomoyo blushed. "Yeah."  
  
"Come on, I think we can sneak some food from the kitchen. Wherever that is." Eriol gave a grin.  
  
"That's like stealing! And what if we get caught?"  
  
"Come on. Where's your sense of adventure?"  
  
"I had enough adventure for one night!"  
  
Eriol smiled. "I know but we're hungry."  
  
Tomoyo looked down. "Yeah."  
  
When she looked up, she was surprised to feel Eriol's lips on hers. (MUAHAHAHAHA!) Her eyes widened and she pulled away. (awww.)  
  
"What are you doing?" Tomoyo was numb from what had just happened.  
  
"Kissing you. I think that's what they call it." Eriol gave a goofy smile.  
  
"I know what a kiss is. Why are you doi-" She was cut off again when he kissed her again. (YAY!) This time, Tomoyo liked it and moved in closer.  
  
"Hehe.someone likes kissing very much." Eriol teased inbetween kisses. When he pulled away, he hugged her tightly. Tomoyo just snuggled. "Come one! I'm starving!"  
  
Tomoyo blushed and giggled. "Come one." They both went out the door and locked it. They walked down the hall and were standing in front of the elevator when the doors slid open. Sakura was leaning on the metal wall and had her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes, she smiled and looked at Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey guys. Hungry?"  
  
"Yeah.where's Syaoran?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Oh, he's sleeping.I think.I'm not sure. I just needed to eat soemthing. Decided to break into the kitchen." Sakura gave a evil grin.  
  
"Hey, that's what we're doing!" Tomoyo piped up with a smile.  
  
"Would you like to assist us in our mission?" Eriol raised an eye brow and asked in a serious expression.  
  
"Why of course!" Sakura giggled and so did Tomoyo. Eriol got into the elevator after Tomyo did.  
  
  
  
Syaoran was on the balcony looking down at the city. The morning air rushed through his hair. He sat on one of the chairs and closed his eyes. He had waken a couple of minutes ago and decided he needed air. When he opened his eyes again, he glanced at his watch. It was 3:45 am. He decided to check up on Sakura and went back inside the room. He walked over to the bed room and peeked in. The covers were thrown back and Sakura wasn't in bed.  
  
"Great." he mumbled under his breath.  
  
  
  
In the huge kitchen, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol wandered around aimlessly in search of the pantry. Sakura walked around tracing her hands across the stainless steel kitchen tables where the chefs prepared their meals. When she opened a large metal fridge and saw all the food, she motioned for everyone to come over. They all saw left over pies, cakes, pudding, and other desserts.  
  
"I guess they throw away all the meal foods. Oh well, I like dessert." Sakura delve into the fridge and proceeded in stuffing herself with pastry puffs, and apple pie. Tomoyo was eating a pieve of banana cream pie and had whip cream smeared all over her mouth. Eriol was eating a piece of fruit cake. Sakura stood their still stuffing herself with pastry puffs and looked over to Eriol and Tomoyo. Something was different. Tomoyo giggled and Eriol chuckled.  
  
"Something happened." Sakura eyed the two of them suspiciously. "I hope you guys didn't."  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN! NO!" Tomoyo looked kind of mad.  
  
Sakura fell into a fit of laughter. "Hehe. I know but SOMETHING happened." Sakura was still looking at them with hawk eyes. They only nervously smiled and tried to look innocent. "Fine, but you know I'll find out. Anyway, we should get back." The two nodded. Sakura turned to the fridge for the last time. She brought up the edge of her dress to her waist, making a pouch. She dumped the rest of the pastry puffs into her dress and walked towards the door. She sheepishly smiled and turned to Tomoyo and Eriol. "Need to stalk up. Haha." They all laughed and went out into the hall towards the elevator.  
  
Syaoran was pacing around the room and decided he had enough. He went to the front door and opened it before going out. He walked down the long hallway towards where the elevators were.  
  
Sakura had dropped off Tomoyo and Eriol on the third floor and had arrived on her floor. She was walking down the hallway when she bumped into someone. The pastry puffs scattered all over the floor. Thinking it was a hotel server, Sakura quickly blurted out.  
  
"I can explain!"  
  
"You can?"  
  
Sakura realized the teasing tone. She looked up and saw Syoaran.  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Oh, I was hungry so I decided to eat something and guess who I met on the way? Tomoyo and Eriol! Anyway, this place only had sweets in the fridge so.here I am." Sakura gathered the pastry puffs and got up. "Oh but we didn't get caught or anything."  
  
"You do realize they have cameras here, don't you?" Syaoran looked at Sakura's flushed face.  
  
"Oh great! Just great! You ruin everything. I was having a good time stuffing myself and you ruin it." Sakura sighed. She glared at Syaoran when he started laughing. "What's so funny?" Sakura snapped.  
  
"You have.cream on your face!" Syaoran laughed.  
  
Sakura quickly swiped her hand over her face and came back with cream. She pouted and turned to Syaoran. She smeared the cream all over his face and started laughing.  
  
"Hey! That wasn't fair!" Syaoran cringed and started laughing.  
  
Sakura knew he was gonna come after her so she ran past him down the hall and ran into their room. Syaoran was soon behind her. She ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Syoaran went to the bathroom door and knocked on it.  
  
"I know you're in there! Come out!"  
  
"No!" Sakura shouted back out laughing. "I'm gonna take a bath so go away!"  
  
"Well, can I at least have a towel or something? My face feels cold and gooey." Syaoran tried to sound as pleading as possible.  
  
"But you might do something! I can't take the risk."  
  
"Please? It's starting to sting!"  
  
"Hoe? Really?" Sakura at once unlocked the door and flung it open. She looked at Syoaran but he wasn't hurt in anyway. He was smiling and walking towards her. "Ooph! I knew you were lying!" Sakura threw a punch but he blocked it. He caught her fist and pulled her towards him. "I hate it when you do that! Let go!" Sakura pouted and glared at him. Her face was starting to turn red as she stared into his amber eyes. With her free hand, she leaned over and got a hand towel from the counter. She wiped the cream away from his face.  
  
"Is that better?"  
  
"Yes. Much better." He leaned in to kiss her but snapped back when he heard the living room door being pounded on.  
  
They both ran into the living room and stared at the door. It was beaten and was on the verge of breaking from the hinges. When the doors broke down, men in navy blue jump suits and vest poured into the room. They had their laser guns pointed towards them.  
  
"On my Gosh! They're here!" Sakura screamed at Syaoran through the confusion.  
  
"No! It's not them! Look at their vests." Syaoran replied straitening himself up.  
  
"What?!" Sakura looked at them. The vest had the letters TPD on them. "I don't get it." Sakura looked confused. When she realized she was captured, she tried to break free but Syaoran stopped her.  
  
"Don't." He turned to he group. "I'm a police officer!"  
  
"Where's you badge?" one of them asked in a mocking tone.  
  
"My badge?" He checked his pocket but realized he left his badge in his apartment. "Damn! OK.I don't have it right now but it's in my apartment. If I could just go-"  
  
"Yeah.whatever. Anyway, you both are under arrest."  
  
"For what?!" Syoaran was out raged.  
  
"For the murder of Daidouji Tomoyo."  
  
"WHAT?!" Sakura and Syaoran shouted in surprised.  
  
"I'm her best friend! Why the hell would I do that?!" Sakura was red with anger.  
  
"Whatever the case may be, someone called half an hour ago and informed that Miss Daidouji was found dead in the streets. And that they saw you running off after you stabbed her."  
  
"What??" Sakura was angry and confused. She looked at Syaoran. Syaoran took out his cell phone and dialed Eriol's number. The phone rang a couple of times before someone picked up.  
  
"Eriol?? Where are you?? Where's Tomoyo?"  
  
"Mr. LI, I'm glad you decided to give us a call. I assure you, Miss Daidouji is fine, but I believe I can't say the same for you friend. He's probably still on the hotel floor bleeding to death. Poor him. Oh well, I don't really care about him. Anyway, the little get away you made last night at my party completely ruined everyone's party spirit. Well, that's no matter. We managed to capture Miss Daidouji and that's all I care about. Oh yes, how are you enjoying your company with the police department. Murder was it? Oh yes, murder. Can you imagine that? Her best friend being murder by her closest friend. Don't you think it'll make a great cover story? I'll be the first one to in line to buy the magazine. Well, I must be going. I wouldn't want Miss Daidouji to get bored now do I? Have fun in jail with your girlfriend. Bye bye." The phone went dead and Syaoran closed the phone. Realizing Eriol was still hurt, Syaoran dialed 911.  
  
"Yes, I have an emergency. Yes, the Tokyo Five Star Hotel. Floor 3, room 143. I don't know what happened but there's someone in there bleeding to death! Hurry!" Syaoran's heart was raising as he closed the phone and put it back in his pocket. He turned to Sakura whose eyes were wide.  
  
"W-What d-do you mean b-bleeding to d-death?"  
  
"They have Tomoyo. And Eriol's badly hurt. We gotta get down there." Syaoran was about to run out the door when the group of men stopped him.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" The man shoved Syaoran back.  
  
"Move it or I'm gonna have to hurt you." Syaoran glared dangerously.  
  
The man pointed his gun towards Syoaran's forehead. "Move and I'll shoot."  
  
"Fine ok whatever! Just let us go to room 143."  
  
The man eyes them both suspiciously but agreed. Sakura and Syaoran walked out of the room with handcuffs. The group entered the elevator and went to the third floor. When they got out and walked down the hall to Room 143, one of the men pushed the door open. Sakura gasped when she saw Eriol on the carpet floor with a puddle of blood under him. Couple of men rushed to the floor and turned him over. His white dress shirt was open and soaked in blood. One of the officers turned to Syaoran.  
  
"He's been shot."  
  
"Is he dead?"  
  
The guy turned back and felt his pulse.  
  
"No, but his pulse is extremely weak." He solemnly replied.  
  
When the medics came, they immediately took the situation in and started by stopping the blood. After bandaging his side tight as possible, they put him in a stretched and rushed downstairs.  
  
Sakura was crying and Syaoran was quiet. The men led the two to the elevator and they all went down into the lobby. When they got downstairs, the manager and al the staff were up and blinking in confusion. Sakura and Syaoran were pushed into the back of the police van once outside. All the people in the hotel had woken and were staring at them. The two police vans drove down the street flashing its red and blue lights and sounding the blaring noise through the streets. Drowned by the noise, they both quietly sat and thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
SourPop1004: Heyo peepos! Man! This chapter was long. Sorry if it took a while. I was having trouble thinking up the story line. Anyway, Chapter 7 was kinda moody. Like I said, it's a doozy. I never had this in mind but I don't know. I write phunnie. Hehe.anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It might be a little while before Chapter 8 is up but hang in there and REVIEW! Haha.reviews fuel me so.keep it up. And so much thanks to all you guys who do review. Hehe.anyway, if you have any suggestions for my story, please E-mail me at XxGoDsLiGhT012xX@aol.com ok? I'd really love to hear suggestions from you guys. Lately I do need some help with the story. Haha.anyway, thank you again. Bai! See ya next chapter! 


	8. Punks

SourPop1004: Wassup? Hello peepos! I'm finally back with chapter 8. Sheesh. This one took a while since I was having a massive writer's block. Anyway, did any of you read my newest story, Snow? Well, Right now, FF.Net is down or something cuz I can't get to my page. Oh well. I'll just write. Anyway, I just want to let everyone know that the chapter *MIGHT* get shorter. (maybe) cause school's starting and I won't have much time to write. And also, the chapters will be on later. Like it might take a while from an update but don't worry. I'm still loving this twisted freaky story. ::grins:: Anyway, also, keep an eye out for a new spy series. The Salsa Dancer. I'm not really sure when to start this story but who knows? It might not get written at all but I really want to do this story. Yes, it's spy story but different. Ok, if you read Snow, then you know what I'm talking about. Cause I wrote an A/N at the end about this story. Oh well, I hope I can progress to that stage but for now, I REALLY need to finish The Intern. I know some people tend to rush everything up when they wanna finish but I won't do that. I want to give my readers the best and I will try. Hehe.anyway, enjoy chapter 8!  
  
PS. I promise I'll put up a list of thanks at the end but I just have to give my partner in crime a special thank you.  
  
Yo Droolz! Thanks for your koo (aka really twisted and krzy) ideas. Haha.and thanks for your support and reviews for my story. God bless you over there in the Middle of Nowhere.  
  
~Fooz  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Intern  
  
  
  
  
  
By: SourPop1004  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been 11 hours since they were captured and thrown into jail. Syaoran and Sakura were in the same cell. Syaoran was pacing around the room trying to figure out what to do. He already had explained everything to Sakura once they were alone. Sakura was of course devastated but she took it pretty well. As for now, she just sat there quietly staring into space. Sakura's dress was dirty. The beautiful ivory had transformed into a smudgy gray dress. You could still see some of the white left in the dress but it was mostly covered in dirt and muck from the floor of the cell. Sakura's shoes were the same. Gray and dirty. There was someone else in the cell. Sakura guessed he was being held for questioning or something. The man was wearing a dirty blue cap that shadowed his face, but she new he was young. Hi white tank top was dirty and there was a rip in his baggy jeans. He sat there quietly staring at her figure. Sakura didn't like the way he was so quiet. Sakura tried to ignore it and looked up at Syoaran. He was mumbling on and on about how they were going to find Tomoyo. Of course, Sakura couldn't hear him but his face said everything. Just then, Syoaran burst out.  
  
"That's it! That's it!"  
  
"What's it?"  
  
"You're necklace."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"It has a tracking device. What if we can somehow rig it so the signals can detect them? Like a link between us to connect us. They trace down the line to find us. We trace it back up to them. But if that's not where Tomoyo is, well we can get some answers."  
  
Sakura jumped up. "That's a GREAT idea!" Sakura was enthusiastic. Then her tone fell to sarcasm. "BUT WE'RE STUCK IN HERE! REMEMBER?"  
  
"I know, we'll get out. Somehow."  
  
"And also, who's gonna rig my necklace. Also, have you forgotten? I CAN'T GET THE FREAKING THING OFF!" Sakura yelled back in frustration.  
  
"Hey! At least I'm trying to think something up here unlike you who just yells at everything I say."  
  
"I'm sorry but I DON'T like it in here. And him." Sakura pointed towards the man. "He's creeping me out."  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes. He walked up to the guy. "Can you stop staring at her? She's getting freaked out." The man was silent. Syaoran turned back and walked back to Sakura. "Happy?"  
  
Sakura just glared. But her gaze softened. "Ok, lets stop bickering. We need to get out of here. And how do we do that? And WHY on earth are they keeping us in here for so long? You're cop. Tell me."  
  
Syaoran was blank.  
  
"Ok.That helps. Umm. first, we need to get out. Idea.idea.AHA!" Sakura smiled and turned to Syaoran. "I freak out and say I have to go to the bathroom, guard open door, kick some butt and we escape and." Sakura's plan wasn't complete.  
  
"Find Eriol." Syaoran finished. "We need to check on him and plus, he's the best at technology related ordeals."  
  
"Right. You ready?" Sakura asked looking at Syaoran.  
  
"Let's go. Uh.but they're not going to just LET you go to the bathroom you know?"  
  
"You know where we are, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are all the guards guys?"  
  
"Um." He checked his watch. "Yes. This shift should be all guys. Why?"  
  
Sakura smiled evilly. "Whatever I'm going to say next to the guard, please don't freak out. It's nature." Sakura smiled again. She stuck her arm through the bars and waved at the guard. "Sir, I have to go to the bathroom!" She yelled out. The guard got up from his chair and walked over in front of the bar.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom!"  
  
"Can't you hold it? I can't let you out."  
  
"Why not? I have to go!"  
  
"I just can't unless it's a emergency."  
  
"This IS an emergency! I have to go NOW!"  
  
"What's the emergency?"  
  
"I'm bleeding!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I STARTED MY PERIOD! IF I DON'T GO NOW, THERE'S GONNA BE LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS OF BLOOD ON THE FLOOR. YUCKY GOOEY BLOOD!" (If you're a guy, don't freak out. It's nature. =) )  
  
"W-What?"  
  
"Do I have to show it to you or what?!" Sakura yelled at him. She grabbed the bottom of her skirt and was about to lift when the man opened the door.  
  
"D-Do you n-need anything to.uh.you know." The man stuttered turning red.  
  
The cell door swung open. "Oh by the way."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry." She punched him in the face and he fell to the floor. "Come on! Let's go!" She picked up her dress and ran out of the cell.  
  
The guy in the cap was about to run out as well but Syoaran shut the door and locked it. Syaoran bent down and picked up the keys from the officer. He ran down the hall and out the door with Sakura by his side. The other officers were chasing them. Sakura and Syoaran ran to the parking lot with the sun shining down on them. It was morning. Syaoran pressed the unlock button on the keys. Officer car 003 lit up and beeped twice.  
  
"Come on!" Syoaran dragged Sakura into the car.  
  
He screeched out of the parking lot past the other officers who ran to their cars. Syaoran pressed on the gas and they roared off down the street.  
  
  
  
"Now what?" Sakura screamed at him. Syaoran was switching from lane to lane and constantly dodging cars.  
  
"We need to go to Eriol." He yelled back through all the honking and confusion.  
  
"Do we even know where he is?" Sakura screamed when she saw a car that was about to hit them.  
  
"Tokyo Hospital!"  
  
"Hey! I work there! Anyway, hurry up! I can't take this about-to-crash thing! AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Syaoran turned a sharp corner.  
  
"We need to leave the car somewhere." Just then, Syaoran swerved the car into a crowded nightclub/restaurant parking lot. He parked in the way back where other cars blocked its view. "Get out! We need to make a run. The hospital's only a block away."  
  
"Wait. What restaurant is this?"  
  
"Chubby's. Good food, but bad crowd. Let's go!"  
  
"Let's go in."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just follow me. We need to hide anyway."  
  
Sakura pulled him into the restaurant. It really wasn't a restaurant but more like a dark room with lots of smoke and people. There was a crowd of people dancing. Techno rang through the room with lights flashing on and off. Most of the people were gangster looking and had their hairs dyed in strange colors. Sakura led Syoaran through the crowd until she stopped in a lounging area. 2 guys and 2 girls were sitting in beanbag chairs. They were drinking. (Can you believe drinking in day light? What a freak.)  
  
"Heeeeello there. Wanna join us?" One of the guys drawled raising up his glass of beer.  
  
"Can it." She snapped at him. She turned to the girl sitting on the end. "Crimson? Is that you?"  
  
The girl turned her head and looked up. "Sakura? What are you doing here?" She looked at Syaoran. "And who's this?"  
  
"Syoaran, Crimson. Crimson, Syoaran. Ok, um can you do us a favor? Please? We really need your help. I'll pay you back."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"We need to blend in with you people. I'll explain everything just come help us."  
  
"Alright. This sounds desperate." Crimson got up to leave but the with the beer got up and grabbed her hand.  
  
"We paid good money. You can't leave."  
  
Sakura glared at him. She brought down her hands on his and slapped it. The guy recoiled back. "Sit down and shut up!" She yelled at him threateningly. The guys just stared and sat back down.  
  
Crimson led Sakura and Syaoran to the private back room.  
  
"We're safe here. No one can hear us. Now tell me." The three sat down in chairs.  
  
"We can't tell you in detail but we need disguises. We are being chased. Need to escape. I'll pay you back. Somehow, anyhow." Sakura's eyes pleaded.  
  
"Alright. I give you disguises. You don't say a word while I do the make over. And for the payment, I want a date with him. I promise I won't say anything to anyone about this."  
  
"With him? Why would you want to do that?" Sakura stared at Syaoran and then at Crimson.  
  
"Hey!" Syaoran protested.  
  
"That or no deal." Crimson looked at the two of them.  
  
"Ok, ok. He'll go out with you. One date. No more than that. And get that glint out of your eyes. I know what you're thinking and that's NOT going to happen." Sakura looked at Crimson with a smile.  
  
"I will?" Syaoran asked Sakura. "How come I don't get any say in this?"  
  
"Because I have the power and you can't resist it." She turned back to Crimson. "Now, we really need to get going. The police are going to be here soon."  
  
"Ok, one specialty disguise coming right up." Crimson got up. "I'll be right back." She got up and left the room,  
  
Once the room was empty, Syoaran turned to Sakura.  
  
"You just sold me out."  
  
"I'm sorry. But we need this right now. Please care through it. Please?" Sakura looked at him with sad eyes.  
  
"Oh alright! But what I want to know is how on earth do you know each other?"  
  
"Oh, she's in my math class. I got tutored from her before."  
  
"From her?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm not so hot with math right now." Sakura gasped when she realized. "I haven't been to school in 2 days! What will they think? And Tomoyo too."  
  
"We'll worry about that tomorrow. First we need Tomoyo to be safe."  
  
"Right."  
  
"And are you sure we can trust her?"  
  
"Yeah. She seems a bit.you know.but she's really loyal."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Crimson came back in with towels, bottles, brushes, and a stack of clothes.  
  
"Let's do this!" She shouted with excitement.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks Crimson. Syaoran'll call you soon as we're done with our business." Sakura waved at Crimson as she and Syoaran walked out into the street. It was noon and the sidewalk was busy with people.  
  
"I'm too old to be dressed like this. Seriously! Look at me!" He complained as they walked towards the hospital.  
  
"You look.charming?" Sakura laughed.  
  
"Yeah.in a don't-look-at-me-I'm-dangerous-and-I-do-drugs kind of way." Syaoran cringed.  
  
"We didn't do this to look good, We did this so cops won't keep chasing us."  
  
"Right." He glanced at Sakura. "And what on earth are you wearing?!" Syoaran asked.  
  
Sakura had dyed her long silky hair hot pink. It was in a ponytail high on top of her head. She was completely clad in leather. She was wearing a leather mini skirt with lace-up boots that came up to your knees. Her top was a black leather tank top with a zipper in the front. Her mid section showed. She was wearing a black choker with silver spikes. Her left wrist was full of black rubber bracelets. She looked dangerous.  
  
"Don't you like it? From all the guys staring, I think they like it." Sakura smiled.  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes.  
  
"What about yourself oh Mast Gangster?" Sakura laughed and pointed at Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran hair was dyed ice blue. He was wearing a black tank top with a leather jacket. He was wearing a pair of black baggy jeans that sagged down and Syaoran had to keep pulling it back up. He was too old for this. He was wearing a pair of white K-Swiss. He had a silver chain around his neck.  
  
"This is absolutely ridiculous. I can't believe people dress like this!" Syaoran complained.  
  
"Oh come on. It not THAT bad. Well, actually it is but still. It's not THAT bad. I mean, that leather jacket definitely makes a girl wanna kiss you." Sakura replied trying to ignore the stares she was getting from all the guys that passed her.  
  
"And I can't believe my hair is BLUE! WHY BLUE?!"  
  
"Just go with it. Please. We really need to find Tomoyo and Eriol."  
  
"Alright, but if another teenage girl looks at me again, I'm going to kill Crimson."  
  
"Alright." Sakura giggled.  
  
  
  
When they arrived at the hospital, it was a tall white building. They went in. Of course, heads turned. Sakura blushed and tried to ignore them. Syoaran just grumbled. When they got to the front desk, Sakura spoke.  
  
"Excuse me. We're looking for our.cousin."  
  
The lady looked up. "Yes?"  
  
"Hiragizawa Eriol."  
  
The lady typed up his name. She scanned the screen and look up. "Down the hall and to your right. Intense care." The lady was about to question them about who they were but saw that they were gone.  
  
Sakura and Syaroan ran down the hall. When they saw Intense Care Unit, they pushed through the doors. All the doors were open and they both could see who was in what room. They spotted Eriol lying down. Sakura and Syoaran rushed into the room. Eriol was awake and was sitting up talking to someone. Eriol and Mira turned to look at them.  
  
"May I help you?" Mira asked eyeing Sakura and Syoaran.  
  
"Yes. We need to talk to Eriol." Sakura replied looking at Eriol. "We're his cousin."  
  
"You have cousins Eriol?" Mira asked looking at Eriol. Sakura shot Eriol a look.  
  
"Yes, I do. This is Lexy and.Bob." Eriol glanced at Syaoran. Syaoran was mouthing 'Bob?" When Mira looked to Syaoran, he smiled. "Mira, dear, could you excuse us. I want to talk to them privately."  
  
"Ok." Mira walked out the door eyeing them suspiciously.  
  
Once she left, Sakura shut the door. Syaoran was by Eriol's bed and soon so was Sakura.  
  
"Eriol, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah. But who are you guys?"  
  
"It's us! Syaoran and Sakura!" Syaoran whispered with a smile.  
  
"What?" Eriol's eyes bulged. "Is that you. Syaoran, what have you done to your hair?"  
  
"Long story. But the main point is are you well enough to work?" Syaoran replied in haste.  
  
"Gee, it warms my heart that you care so much about my health."  
  
Syoaran glared at Eriol.  
  
"Alright alright. What do I have to do?"  
  
"We need you to track where the signals are from. The tracker on Sakura's necklace. Can you do it?"  
  
"Sure but we need to get it off first you know."  
  
"I know. We're still thinking that part. Anyway, we need to do it fast and find Tomoyo."  
  
Eriol's face went white. "That's right. Where is she? They took her."  
  
"Duh they did! That's why you're here. You've been shot if you don't remember."  
  
"I know that." Eriol moaned in frustration. "I hate hospitals. Get me out of here, please? And all my equipment is at home."  
  
"Right. But how." Syoaran pondered. He looked towards Sakura for suggestions.  
  
"Hey, don't look at me, I'm not doing that I'm-on-my-period thing again."  
  
Syaoran turned a slight bit red. Sakura rolled her eyes.  
  
"What is it with guys and menstrual cycles? So sensitive about it." Sakura asked out loud. Eriol just gave the two a look. "Anyway, we could try cutting my necklace."  
  
"That's not our first thing on our To do list. We need to get Eriol out of here."  
  
"Right." Sakura replied looking out the hospital window. "Maybe a diversion." She replied turning back towards Syoaran.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
She shrugged. "Maybe you can ask Mira to help." Sakura looked up at Syoaran.  
  
"No way! Not in hell's chance! I am NOT going near that woman." Syaoran protested with a frown.  
  
"And I always thought you liked her." Sakura smiled. Eriol laughed. Syaoran just glared.  
  
"You know what? Breaking you out is impossible, especially since you're hurt so we'll bring the tools to you. How's that?" Sakura asked hopefully.  
  
"I guess. I just need my laptop, my wiring kit, and a glass of iced tea. Raspberry I prefer." Eriol looked up at Sakura with a smile.  
  
"Iced tea? How does that fit into our plan?"  
  
"I'm thirsty."  
  
Syaoran just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ok." Sakura replied.  
  
Eriol turned to Syaoran. "You know where my keys are. Now go. I need my beauty rest." Sakura giggled and pulled away Syaoran who was throwing death glares at Eriol.  
  
Once outside the door, they saw Mira standing there looking up at Syoaran.  
  
"Done talking?" Mira asked.  
  
"Yes. You may go in." Sakura replied smiling even if she did detest this woman.  
  
Mira turned towards 'Bob'. "You look familiar yet I've never seen you before."  
  
Syoaoran laughed nervously. "Haha.yeah." Syaoran looked away.  
  
"Are you dating anyone right now?" Mira asked with a glint in her eyes.  
  
"Umm." Syaoran couldn't think what to say.  
  
"Well, look at the time! We've got to get going. Bye now!" Sakura announced rather loudly dragging Syaoran out of the Intense Care Unit.  
  
  
  
They were outside under the intense sun. Syaoran and Sakura walked towards the street in hopes of catching a cab and riding to Eriol's house. They were standing at the curb and were waiting for a car. Syaoran turned to Sakura with a smug smile.  
  
"You were jealous that she was asking me out." Syoaran looked down at Sakura's lithe figure.  
  
"Was not! She's just a scanky little brat." Sakura tried not to look at Syaoran.  
  
"You are right there but I still think you were jealous. But then again, I don't blame you. Who wouldn't want to ask me out?" Syaoran chuckled.  
  
"And I can see modesty is definitely NOT one of your qualities." She replied sarcastically.  
  
Syaoran slung his arm over her shoulder. "It's alright. Envy me." Syaoran just laughed as Sakura pushed him away with a pout.  
  
The yellow cab arrived and they both got into the back seat. The driver asked them where they wanted to go and Syaoran gave Eriol's address. Soon they were off. The driver had turned on the radio. A woman in the station was talking about two runaways that had murdered Daidouji Tomoyo. The cab driver shook his head.  
  
"What's the world coming to these days?"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were silent. The woman went on about how the police were chasing them and that every store and police station in Japan had a poster of them. Sakura glanced at Syaoran nervously. He just looked at her.  
  
"Here we are!" The driver announced.  
  
The two got out of the car and Syaoran paid the man. Luckily, he still had his wallet. After the cab drove off, Sakura walked up to the front gate. She noticed a red sports car parked in front but just ignored it and concluded that it was the neighbor's car. Eriol's house was huge. The front gate was painted white. She pushed through and observed the front yard. It was full of ferns, plants, bushes, and flowers. She carefully followed the stone steps that were imbedded into the green grass. She walked up a few steps and was standing in front of his front door. She knew it was locked but turned the knob. Syaoran was right behind her. To both their surprises the door was open. It swung open lifelessly to reveal the clean living room. Sakura stepped in before Syaoran. She walked across the smooth wooden floor. When she turned a corner to reveal the wide sparkling kitchen, Sakura snapped back and hid behind the corner. She peeked over the wall and tried to look at who it was. Sakura supressed a gasp. It was Mira. She was rummaging through the kitchen drawers looking for something. Syaoran was about to walk right in on her when Sakura abruptly pulled him back. She silenced him and motioned him to look. Syoaran's eyes turned serious and dark. What was she doing there? Just then, the phone rang loudly, echoing though the large kitchen. Sakura and Syaoran watched Mira flip out her cell phone.  
  
"Yeah?" Mira asked into the phone.  
  
There were murmurs with the other end.  
  
"I'm looking for it! Damn! How am I supposed to know where Eriol keeps his wiring kit?" She yelled back into the phone with frustration.  
  
More mumbles.  
  
"Yeah, I got the lap top. What should I do with it?"  
  
Murmurs.  
  
"You want me bring it to you? Fine, I'll bring it later. I need to find the kit first."  
  
Mumbles.  
  
"Ok. But where should I meet you after?"  
  
Murmur.  
  
"Ok. Got it. See you there babe. Yeah. Bye." Mira closed her phone. Then she continued looking for Eriol's kit. She cried out in frustration.  
  
Syaoran whispered to Sakura in a barely audible voice.  
  
"I think she's talking to Shigo."  
  
Sakura only nodded.  
  
"We should follow her."  
  
"How? We don't have a car." Sakura replied.  
  
Syaoran smiled. "She has a large trunk."  
  
Sakura looked at him with horrified looks.  
  
  
  
Syaoran and Sakura sneaked back out of the front door and walked over to Mira's red car.  
  
"You do realize we don't have the key." Sakura commented.  
  
"Do you have like a.bobby pin.paper clip, anything?" Syaoran asked staring at the back of the car.  
  
Sakura put her hands to her hair and felt around for a pin. Then she smiled and pulled a black pin out of her hair and handed it to Syaoran.  
  
"Do you even know what you're doing, Syaoran?" Sakura asked worriedly peering over his shoulder as Syaoran stuck the pin into the keyhole and moved around. After a few more seconds of rattling and twisting the pin, the trunk popped open. Sakura stared at him with awe.  
  
"You know, a spy's gotta know how to jack a car you know?" Syaoran smiled and opened the trunk lid all the way. Inside was black and empty.  
  
"Now what?" Sakura asked staring into the spacious trunk.  
  
"Ladies first."  
  
"Y-you d-don't mean for m-me to get in t-there, do you?"  
  
Syaoran was silent. Sakura just went white.  
  
"Come on, you want to find Tomoyo don't you?"  
  
"Yeah." Sakura replied.  
  
She lowered her head and crawled in. She was almost to the back of the trunk when her necklace got stuck in the little hook that locked the trunk lid. She didn't realize and just pushed in. The necklace choked her. Her hands flew to her neck. When she was about to retrieve to loosen her neck, the necklace broke apart. Sakura came out of the trunk and stared at the diamond pieces on the trunk floor. The white silvery sparkles contrasted the black interior of the trunk. Sakura fingered her neck. It was red with the mark of her necklace. She turned to look at Syaoran. Syaoran picked up remaining necklace.  
  
"What are you going to do with it?" Sakura asked looking up at him.  
  
Syaoran brought back his hand and flung the necklace far away. The jewel sailed across the sky and disappeared with a twinkle.  
  
"That takes care of our little problem. Come on, I think Mira's found the kit. Get in." Syaoran motioned her to get in.  
  
  
  
Mira was driving down the street. She had the radio blasting out loudly with techno. Sakura and Syaoran were crammed inside the dark trunk.  
  
"Ow! Get your knee out of my stomach!" Sakura hissed at Syaoran.  
  
"Sorry! It's not like you're not poking me either!" Syaoran snapped back.  
  
"Do you know how uncomfortable it is to be crammed in here wearing a leather miniskirt?" Sakura shot back. There was silence. " Syaoran? Are you there? Duh yeah, but are you suffocating or something?"  
  
"I'm here."  
  
"Why are you so quiet all of the sudden. Bickering and complaining and getting no feedback is really boring you know."  
  
"Sorry. I was just thinking."  
  
"About what? I'm sure you lots of important things on your mind like how are we going to catch Shigo and how are we going to rescue Tomoyo. I know what you're going through." Sakura replied in a warm tone.  
  
"Actually I was thinking about how you look right now all crammed up in here wearing that skirt. I'd bet lot of guys would die to be in my position right now and yet I'm not taking advantage of the situation. I seriously am too noble."  
  
Even though it was dark, Sakura saw his smug smile. She miraculously found his face and slapped it as hard as she could.  
  
"I'm just kidding! Jeez! No need to go violent. I mean, we need to talk about something right? And talking about Shigo and Tomoyo and stuff makes us all moody and we need to be at our best when we see them."  
  
"Yeah." Sakura agreed unwillingly. "Anyway, I'm sure lots of girls would die to be stuck in a trunk with a very cute guy." Sakura giggled and Syaoran just laughed.  
  
Syaoran snaked his free arm around Sakura's bare waist. He pulled her closer. Sakura tensed up.  
  
"What's wrong? Is this the wrong time for me to do this?" Syaoran asked worried.  
  
"Member when I said a few minutes ago to get your knee out of my stomach?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, by you pulling me closer, it's just suffocating me. You're knee's still in my stomach and it's crushing me to death." Sakura flatly replied. Syaoran instantly let her go. "Thank you. I can breathe again."  
  
Syaoran just laughed with a hint of disappointment. Sakura rolled her eyes.  
  
"Guys.always trying to do SOMEHTING."  
  
Syaoran was about to retort but the car lurched and stopped. Both were quiet in the trunk. They heard footsteps outside.  
  
Mira, had parked the car. She picked up the laptop and kit and was walking into the large building. It was some sort of old factory that had been closed for years.  
  
Once the footsteps stopped, Syaoran and Sakura lay there quietly to make sure that no one was around them. After a few more seconds, Syaoran pushed open the trunk.  
  
"Hey, don't trunk lock when they close?" Sakura asked as Syaoran helped her out of the car.  
  
"Yeah, but I kept the pin in the hole so the lid wouldn't lock us in. But then of course, it wouldn't be so bad considering how much quality time we'd have." Syaoran grinned.  
  
"Haha very funny. Now let's go." Sakura pulled him towards the rusty old building.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SourPop1004: Hi! Chapter 8 if finished. Well, I know this chapter was kind of watery, but it had more humor than usual. (In my opinion.) Anyway, chapter 9 coming soon. So please stick around and review. Yes, about my new story, Snow. I was disappointed by the number of reviews I got but oh well. I just had to write it to break my writer's block. I was having a massive one when I was trying to think up chapter 8. Hehe.anyway, please go and check out Snow if you haven't. It's a very mellow story. Not really THAT mellow but mellower than The Intern. That's for sure. About this new story I mentioned, The Salsa Dancer. I'm still trying to deicide if I should write it or not. Well, it has some references to this movie I bought a couple of days ago. Collateral Damage. The story I'm thinking of writing is based on some of the Columbian terrorists theme but sort of different Anyway, I don't want to give away too much. I'm still in the deciding stage. But if you'd like another story from me, please mention it in your reviews. Thanks. Overall, I'm thankful to all who have reviewed. I'm sorry to say this but as you should have figured, The Intern's coming to an end. Very soon anyway. But not to worry. My new story idea should be even better than this one. Hehe.anyway, please read and review and check out Snow. Thank you! I love you all!  
  
By the way, I'm close to a 100 review! Yay!!! I hope I pass at least 130 when I'm done with the entire thing. Hehe. Thank you so much again. Keep an eye out for Chapter 9. And remember, if you have any comments of questions, or suggestions on the story, email me at, xxgodslight012xx@aol.com Thank you! 


	9. Home

SourPop1004: Hey peepos! Sorry that took so long but it's ok. I'm here with Ch. 9! Wah-Chah! Hehe. ok. Um.The Intern's coming to an end. REAL soon, so keep that in mind. And also, the end means the list of thank yous. Hehe.anyway, my story in waiting is still.well.in my thoughts. But I'm pretty sure that I'll write it and post it. But if I do, you peepos better give some lovin' (reviews) haha.anyway, let's move on and read. Enjoy!  
  
PS. Remember, The Salsa Dancer MIGHT be coming soon.hehe.anyway, enjoy Ch. 9.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Intern.  
  
  
  
By: SourPop1004  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
News anchor:  
  
"We are here live at the Tokyo Police Department." The lady with the mic turns towards Chief Daidouji. "What do you have to say for one of your detectives, Li Syaoran and the new intern Kinomoto Sakura for murdering your daughter?"  
  
Daidouji glared at her and at the cameraman. "I'll you one thing. Before you go around saying that anyone was murdered, you should check the facts. My daughter's alive and I know it. And for one of my best detective and the new intern to kill Tomoyo? Hah! That'll be the day." He glared into the reporter's eyes. "Do you even know the story? What's REALLY going on?" The reporter was blank. She ran out of her usual witty retorts. "You don't, and until Det. Li and Kinomoto return WITH Tomoyo-san, the public will just have to assume that whatever you and those other crackpots are telling them are all lies. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." Daidouji spun around and walked away through the swamped station.  
  
The reporter turned back to the camera readjusting herself. "There you have it, Chief Daidouji incredibly disshelved. We are all truly sorry for his loss." She motioned for the cameraman to cut and he did.  
  
  
  
Daidouji walked into a room and saw Eriol sitting down sipping a cup of coffee. Eriol looked up. Daidouji walked over and sat down opposing him.  
  
"Where are they?" Eriol asked looking at Daidouji with worry.  
  
"I honestly don't know. What happened?"  
  
"They came to the hospital. Sakura was trying to get the necklace off so I told her to get my laptop and wiring kit form my house since the hospital wouldn't let me out. Then they never came back."  
  
Daidouji was silent. He looked up at Eriol again. "Is there a way we can track them?"  
  
"Wait. We need to talk to Daidouji Sonomi. Shigo must have blackmailed her already." Eriol looked at Daidouji's flushed face. "I know it's going to be hard talking to her after all these years but this is for your daughter. She's most important right now. Remember that."  
  
Daidouji looked up. "You're right." There was a pause. "Is something going on with you and Tomoyo?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
Eriol looked surprised. "N-no! Of course not! Why would you think that?" Eriol was flustered. "Anyway, let's call Sonomi."  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Tomoyo paced around the little room. It was dark and lit only by a single light bulb dangling from the ceiling. The room was empty except for a metal chair and a large metal door. She was still in her dress, which she had managed to keep somewhat clean yet little smudges of dirt stained the hem. When Shigo's men had burst through the hotel door, Tomoyo had been in the bathroom when she heard a gunshot. That was when she had run out and seen Eriol on the floor. That was the last of him she had seen. Even before she could do anything, the men had dragged her off to God knows where and here she was. Tears started to roll down her smooth cheeks at the thought of Eriol. She stopped walking around and plopped down into the metal chair and buried her face into her hands and cried. She worried that Eriol might be.  
  
  
  
Sakura and Syaoran had miraculously managed past the laser sensors and cameras and were now inside. Syaoran held Sakura's right hand and pulled her in any direction he chose to lead to. Syaoran held a .45 shot gun in his free hand. The two creeped down the long dark and damp corridor not knowing where they were going. With the constant tapping sound of Sakura's boots echoing through the long hallways, the two made a sharp turn and were facing a door. Sakura looked over to Syaoran with a look.  
  
"What? Why are we here?" Sakura whispered to Syaoran.  
  
"No idea but, who knows? We might find something here." With that, Syaoran pulled her into the room not knowing what to expect.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Eriol looked up at Daidouji. "Nothing. Her cell phone rings but she won't pick up."  
  
Daidouji was silent. Then began. "That either means she's busy doing something or Shigo already talked to her. But I think it's the latter. So, maybe if she's carrying the phone with her, we can trace the signals."  
  
Eriol nodded and was motioning to get something when he turned back. "Wait. My lap top. It's at my house."  
  
"Use one of our computers. We have a signal tracker in one of the rooms." Daidouji suggested.  
  
"But doesn't the police phone trackers only have registered numbers that are in the area within a certain range limit since there are other police stations to pick up the calls from different regions? And plus, Sonomi's cell phone might not come up in the tracker. But with my computer, I can connect directly to a satellite and go from there." Eriol reasoned.  
  
"Alright. Come on. Let's go."  
  
The two stood up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind them.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The large metal door creaked open and a man walked in. He looked at Tomoyo and smiled. Tomoyo broke her gaze of the floor and looked up and Mr. Shigo. Realizing whom it was, her gaze quickly turned to a death glare.  
  
"YOU!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. It's me. Disappointed?"  
  
"How DARE you! You'll be sorry you ever blackmailed Okasan!" Tomoyo jumped up in rage to lunge herself at him but stopped he pressed a gun to her stomachache.  
  
"That does kind of calm you down, doesn't it?" He smiled back. Tomoyo moved back a little and saw the gun. His hands were extended and held the gun pointing it towards her face. He slowly shut the door with his free hand. "I could have shot here and now but I've decided to do a little show for your mother. When she arrives with the money, she'll see the performance of her life. Her only daughter falling to the floor after she's been shot. Very dramatic, don't you think? I wonder if she'll ask for an on core. But if she does, guess who's going to be falling next." There was an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes burned with anger but stood there. She watched as he lowered the gun and moved closer. Tomoyo backed up against the opposite wall until she felt it behind her back. His face looked down at hers. As he spoke, she felt his minty breath against her cheek. (Evil maniacs who are planning to take over the world have this thing with being very fresh and clean. Who knows why?)  
  
"You know, whenever you stopped by your mother's office, I always did find you rather attractive. But your mother was always protective." He replied looking at her.  
  
"I'm flattered but I think you're TOO old for me." Tomoyo slowly replied back with sarcasm.  
  
"Yes, I am older than you but how many years? I think about 10. That's not that old is it?" He smiled again at her.  
  
Inside, she was dying to smack him with a frying pan, but where was one when you really needed it?  
  
"Too bad for you I already have someone." She replied calmly.  
  
"I don't think he'll mind if I just." He leaned in to kiss her but Tomoyo ducted and kicked him hard. (Not saying where.)  
  
Shigo crumpled to the floor with pain. (Must have hit him hard.and good. Hehe.) Tomoyo jumped over him and dashed towards the door. She tried her best to open the heavy door as fast as possible. When she succeeded, her heart fell. Three guards stood staring down at her. She tried to run through them but they easily pushed her back and she stumbled back and landed on the floor with her dress spilling to the sides all over the floor. When she tried to get up, Shigo was standing over her with a glare.  
  
"You think I'd be that stupid to come alone?" He barked at her. "After your mother comes, you can count on going to hell!" He screamed and slapped her hard. (Why is it that every guy in here slaps? I don't know.) Tomoyo fell back onto the cold hard floor. When Shigo slammed the door shut making the light bulb swing back and forth, Tomoyo instantly started to cry. She slowly gathered herself from the floor and rolled up into a ball and cried, her tears streaming down her face and making a small puddle underneath her cheeks on the floor. "Eriol." She whispered as she closed her eyes in pain.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
When Syaoran and Sakura entered the room, they realized that they were in some sort of control center for all the electrical things like the laser sensors, the cameras, and etc. Sakura moved closer to the huge wall covered with monitoring TV screens. Syaoran quietly shut the door behind him and moved up closer to where Sakura was standing. They both whirled around when they heard a voice from behind. A small man in a jumpsuit was pointing a shacking gun at them.  
  
"Stop! Who are you? Stay put or I'll shoot." He squeaked, unsure of himself.  
  
Syaoran noticed this man's uncertainty and quickly moved forward and snatched the gun away from the man. The man freaked out and cowered back seeing that now he was the one in disadvantage. He covered his face. Syaoran's disguise made him look even more angry and dangerous than he already was. (It's probably the blue hair. It's got to be. Hehe.)  
  
"Please, don't shoot! I was just doing my job!"  
  
"Alright but where's Daidouji Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked looking at the man.  
  
"I-I don't know sir. They didn't tell me." He stuttered looking up at Syaoran. Syaoran gave the man a look of disbelief. Syaoran knew he was lying.  
  
"Lying. I don't like lies." Syoaran stated plainly glaring down at the cowering little man. "Come on. Tell me where she is." He demanded once more.  
  
Still, the man refused. Syaoran in his frustration spun around and looked at Sakura. He tossed her the gun he was holding. Sakura looked at him blankly. Syaoran turned back towards the man.  
  
"Answer me now or she starts blowing holes." Syaoran warned dangerously. (How kool! I'm not promoting violence.) The man turned white. Syaoran heard Sakura exclaim.  
  
"What?!" Sakura never handled a gun before and the only reason she didn't freak when Syaoran handed her the gun was because she was too busy listening to what Syaoran was saying to the man. Now that she realized what Syaoran had just said she couldn't help but freak. She saw Syaoran face her, looking more dark and dangerous than she'd ever seen him before.  
  
"Shoot him." He stated.  
  
"You're kidding, right? You can't be serious?" Sakura asked as she held the gun.  
  
"I said shoot him. He's not telling us where Tomoyo is so he's not worth all the trouble of questioning." Syaoran replied. Sakura's face went blank.  
  
The man that had been scared to death worked up the courage to say something. "She's not here. She's at Shigo's private cabin."  
  
Syaoran and Sakura turned to look at him.  
  
"I have said it. Please spare me!" The man pleaded.  
  
Syaoran gazed down at him coldly. "You're free to go. Now get out of my sight!" Syaoran barked at the man.  
  
The two watched the little man scrambble to his feet and make his way out the door as fast as he could. Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and ran out the door as soon as the man had disappeared out the door and around the corner.  
  
  
  
Out in the hallway, Sakura and Syaoran were dashing behind the man. Sakura was confused.  
  
"What? Why are we following him?" Sakura hissed as they ran.  
  
"He was lying. Tomoyo's here, in this building and I know that he's going to go tell on us to Shigo. Give me the gun please."  
  
Sakura handed him his gun and watched him shove it into the backside waist of his jeans. Sakura just had to ask.  
  
"Were you serious in there about me shooting him?"  
  
Syaoran just gave a laugh and continued to pull Sakura down the twisting corridors after the man.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Eriol and Daidouji pulled up in front of Eriol's house. The two got out of the car. Eriol led Daidouji through the front gate and to the front door. Eriol was about to find his keys when he realized he didn't have them. He turned around to Daidouji and looked at him.  
  
"What is it?" Daidouji asked.  
  
"My keys. I don't have them. I thought they were in my pocket the whole time."  
  
Eriol turned back and stared at the door. It was stupid to try but he did it anyway. Eriol grabbed the doorknob and turned. To his disbelief, the door was open. He never left anything unlocked, especially his house or all things. He knew something was wrong. Daidouji and Eriol made their way into the house.  
  
The two looked around to find everything perfect and neat the way it was. Eriol went into the kitchen and scanned the room. Then he turned back to Daidouji.  
  
"Someone took my lap top and the tool kit."  
  
"How can you tell? Look around more." Daidouji commanded not satisfied with Eriols comment.  
  
"I know when my things are missing. I left the computer over there and my wiring kit in one of the doors." Eriol pointed out. He walked over to the door where the kit would have been. "Whoever came in here to take my computer was aiming for the kit as well." Eriol slid open the door and found various tools but not his kit.  
  
"Now what?" Daidouji asked in frustration.  
  
"This is why I keep an extra lap top. Not as powerful but still manageable." Eriol commented and went out of the wide kitchen.  
  
Daidouji followed him down a hallway and into a large office room. The walls were lined with cabinets with tons and tons of files. Eriol walked over to his desk and pulled out a large door. Inside, he found his spare computer. Pulling it out, Eriol looked at Daidouji.  
  
"Let's do this."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Tomoyo had been taken out of her little ugly room and was now being led to some other part of the building. 4 other guards were escorting her while Shigo led the way. Tomoyo dress trailed behind her. Through all this negative timing, she felt somewhat like some noble lady who was being escorted by her loyal guards. The dress and the guards did add to the irony of the situation. Pushing the thought away, Tomoyo went back to more serious matters. She kept wondering if anyone was going to come and save her. Or if Eriol was alright. God, she hoped her was alright. She still felt a bit sick from the thought. The gunshot and the blood everywhere with Eriol laying there lifeless as a dead deer. Before she could reach her full grieving mode, she realized that wherever she was being taken to was here. The guards and Shigo stopped in front of an elevator. Shigo pressed a code of numbers onto a panel next to the elevator. Afterwards, the panel lit up green and the elevator doors slid open. Shigo stepped in before the guards dragged Tomoyo into the elevator. Shigo smiled at Tomoyo's reflection in the cool metal walls of the elevator.  
  
"I believe your mother's waiting for us." Mr. Shigo replied smiling evilly at Tomoyo.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Sakura and Syaoran hid behind a stack of plastic barrels. They watched the short man intently as he was rapidly talking to another worker with a yellow helmet. Sakura and Syaoran looked around. They concluded that they were in the main building are of the weapons for heavy machinery moved around and scraps of metals were constantly being dumped into a pile to one corner of the huge area. They both snapped back when Shigo and Tomoyo walked into the rooms. Instantly, the two workers turned and bowed. Shigo waved them off. Shigo smiled. Sakura and Syaoran followed Shigo's gaze to the other side of the room where Sonomi stood with a suitcase. Tomoyo tried to break free from the guards and run to her mom but couldn't. Sonomi reached out as well but knew better to stay low than to do something wrong. Shigo stated across the room.  
  
"Did you bring what I asked for?"  
  
"This you mean?" Sonomi raised the suitcase as if it were something disgusting and repulsive.  
  
"Yes. Very good. I hope you didn't do anything stupid and called the cops."  
  
"I didn't. Now give me my daughter." Sonomi demanded.  
  
"Alright. We'll trade at the same time."  
  
Sonomi nodded.  
  
To everyone's surprise, Sonomi's phone started to ring. The ring echoed through the large room. Sonomi took out the phone and through it to the ground, breaking it into pieces. She didn't want any disturbances while she was trading.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"She hung up." Daidouji replied turning to Eriol.  
  
"It's ok. I was able to pick up the signal. It's off a few miles from Tokyo. It's in some abandoned factory or something. Come on, let's go." Eriol replied.  
  
The two got up and ran outside of the house without even bothering to lock the house.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Sonomi and Shigo approached each other. Sonomi held the suitcase while Shigo held Tomoyo's arm. When the suit case reached Shigo's hand, he yanked in. When Sonomi was about to reach Tomoyo, Shigo grabbed her arm and threw her to the side and pulled out a gun. He smiled and pointed it at Tomoyo who looked terrified. Sonomi was about to lunge at him when Shigo warned her.  
  
"I suggest you don't. Well, Tomoyo and I have decided to give you a little show. It'll be Tomoyo's most dramatic exit possible." Shigo replied and smiled evilly.  
  
Sakura turned to Syaoran and whispered.  
  
"I think this is our cue."  
  
Syaoran nodded.  
  
The two sprang up and ran to Shigo. Sakura ran to Shigo and lunged from the back while Syaoran took care of the guards. Shigo spun around at the sudden attack. Sakura punched his jaw and sent him sprawling to the floor. Sakura yelled at Tomoyo to run to her mom and get out. Tomoyo didn't want to leave Sakura but she knew better to defy Sakura in an occasion like this. Tomoyo picked up her dress and ran to Sonomi. Sakura watched them disappear through the two large metal doors. Shigo had gotten up and faced Sakura. Sakura was surprised and had her guard down. Shigo punched her stomached. Sakura hunched over and coughed a bit of blood.  
  
"You ruined it!" He screamed at her.  
  
Sakura got up wiping the blood away. She threw a kick. To her surprise, Shigo blocked. Technically, Shigo knew a thing or two about fighting. They fought ceaselessly until Sakura gave the perfect sidekick and sent Shigo to the floor. His lips were bleeding. He crawled over to find the gun.  
  
Syaoran had beaten the last guard with ease. He turned around to look at Sakura and how she was doing. He saw she was hurt and tried to run over to her when more workers and guards rushed his way. Syaoran threw a furious punch and knocked the guy out. He wrestled with all his strength to get the men off him. Syaoran kicked the gun out of one man's hand and punched him in the jaw sending him to the floor.  
  
Shigo stretched out his hand to grab the gun on the floor but was stopped by Sakura's boots.  
  
"Have you ever wondered why woman wear high heals?" Sakura asked Shigo sarcastically. "To do this!" Sakura yelled and slammed down her heal onto his outstretched hand. Shigo screamed in agony. The sharp heal pierced the top layer of his skin and was now bleeding. Sakura quickly pulled off her foot and ran over and grabbed the gun on the floor. She pointed the gun at Shigo's head. Shigo was clutching his bleeding hand and glared up at Sakura with pain and furious anger. Sakura turned and noticed that Syaoran was being bombarded with tons of guards. "Syaoran!" She shouted. Syaoran turned and looked at Sakura. Sakura tossed him the gun that she had in her pocket. Syaoran caught it with one hand and immediately pointed it to the guards who backed off. Sakura turned back to Shigo who had disappeared from his place. Sakura looked around wildly.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Tomoyo and her mother ran out of the factory. The two rushed out into the gravel road and stopped when a speeding car screeched to a stop right in front of them. The doors opened and Eriol and Daidouji came out. Tomoyo looked at Eriol and screamed. Eriol ran over to Tomoyo and hugged her.  
  
"Are you ok? Did he do anything to you? Where's Sakura and Syaoran?" Eriol asked rapidly without any breath in between.  
  
"I'm ok. He didn't do anything.well.I'll tell you later but Sakura and Syaoran are in there now fighting Shigo. Please go help them!" Tomoyo yelled back worried.  
  
Eriol turned to Daidouji. "Call the police. I'm going in. And take care of Tomoyo for me." Daidouji nodded.  
  
Eirol walked over to the trunk and unlocked it. Inside was empty but when he unhooked an invisible latch, a compartment full of guns opened up. He pulled out two handguns and put it in the waist of his jeans. He shut the trunk and walked over to Tomoyo. He gave her his last kiss before he ran off into the factory. Tomoyo didn't want to let him go but she knew she had to. After Eriol disappeared, Tomoyo turned to Daidouji and Sonomi who were staring at her. She would have explained but she was too worried about Eriol, Sakura, and Syaoran to actually care about minor things.  
  
***  
  
The room where Sakura, Syaoran, and Shigo were was now empty. There were no more guards rushing in for Syaoran blocked the doors with the barrels except for the main entrance door. Sakura and Syaoran were back-to-back looking around. Suddenly, Syaoran was knocked out by a flying barrel. Sakura was alone. Shigo walked up to her. Sakura threw a punch but was blocked. Shigo kicked her and she went falling to the floor, the gun skidding across the cold floor. Shigo ran over and picked it up. When Sakura got up, the gun was pointing at her stomach.  
  
"You ruined everything and now you're going to die!" Screamed Shigo.  
  
"Even if I do, the cops will get you. And then you'll pay for all what you've done!" Sakura yelled back with anger in her eyes. Shigo only smiled evilly.  
  
Sakura charged towards him but was thrown back when she heard Shigo pull the trigger. The bang echoed through the huge room. Syaoran opened his eyes and everything rushed into him of what happened. Instantly, he looked over to Sakura who was on the floor.  
  
***  
  
The sirens were blaring out loudly as dozens of police cars, new crews, and a few paramedics rushed over to where Daidouji, Tomoyo, and Sonomi were standing. Once they were there, Daidouji filled the new cast people of what had happened. Multiple lights flashed at the three. Tomoyo and everyone were dumped with questions but Tomoyo's mind was elsewhere, in the factory with Eriol and her friends.  
  
***  
  
He traced his vision to where she had been standing. Where Sakura had stood, Heero lay on the floor with a pool of blood underneath his lifeless form. Sakura got herself back in place and realized that she wasn't wounded. Her eyes darted to where she had stood and saw Heero there. She got up and rushed over to him and kneeled next to him.  
  
"Heero! Are you ok!? Don't worry! We'll get you to a hospital soon! Hang in th-" She was cut off by Heero's hand on her arm.  
  
"Don't bother. Someone like he doesn't deserve to live anyway. This way, I can leave knowing I did at least something right even if I am going to hell for all the bad thing's I've done. Thanks for showing me my wrong ways."  
  
Sakura smiled down at him and tears were overwhelming her eyes. "Don't worry. God will welcome you. I knew you were a good person inside." Sakura hugged him before Heero breathed his last breath and closed his eyes. Sakura let the tears falls before she leaned down and kissed his forehead. "God bless you." Sakura whispered.  
  
By now, Syaoran was next to Sakura looking down at Heero. Maybe Heero wasn't all that bad. The two turned around when they heard clapping.  
  
"How very touching. Blessing him even if he did all those terrible things to you." Shigo commented nastily with a grin on his face.  
  
"You!" Sakura screamed. She got up to face him. She lunged at him but when she got close to him, he pressed the gun to her stomach.  
  
"I wouldn't move if I were you my dear."  
  
"Like I'd care!"  
  
She was about to punch him when Shigo fell to the floor. She looked at him confused. Shigo's back was bleeding. He lay there dead and cold. The gun loose in his grip. Sakura and Syaoran looked up and saw Eriol standing there a bit slouching cause of his stitches. He was smiling with a gun in his hand. He ran up to Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"You guys ok?"  
  
"Yeah.You came just in time." Sakura replied giving a sigh of relief. She flung her arms around him tightly. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. The wounds heeling up nicely except the hospital didn't feed me anything. Something about the surgery. and blah blah." Eriol smiled down at Sakura.  
  
"Ahem." Syaoran broke in. Sakura released Eriol and looked at Syaoran.  
  
"Oh come on Syaoran. You know she's in love with me." Eriol replied jokingly.  
  
"Yeah.whatever." Syaoran mumbled under his breath. Sakura just laughed and kissed Syaoran's cheek.  
  
"I think someone's jealous. Don't you agree Sakura?" Eriol asked turning to Sakura.  
  
"I think you're right." Sakura replied smiling.  
  
"Ha-ha. Very funny." Syaoran answered sarcastically.  
  
"Anyway, what are we going to do with all this stuff in here?" Sakura asked looking around the huge factory full of crates filled with weapons.  
  
"The police will have a hell of a time trying to sort these and trace the buyers." Syaoran answered looking around. "Anyway, let's get out of here."  
  
The other two nodded. They were about to make their way tot he door when someone called from behind. The trio turned around and saw Mira standing there with a gun. (Dang! So many guns in one place. Hehe.) She was pointing it directly at them, especially to Sakura's direction.  
  
"I'll you! You ruined everything. If it weren't for you, Syaoran wouldn't have been taken away from me, nor will Shigo be dead. You just had to nosy! I hate you Kinomoto Sakura!" Mira screamed at Sakura. "Now you die!" Mira pulled the trigger. The bullet flew through the air with incredible speed. Sakura jumped out of the way, pushing Syaoran and Eriol to the ground as well. The bullet barely grazed her shoulder. Eriol was ready to take out his gun when there was loud bang and Mira fell to the floor. The three turned to the door and saw Tomoyo standing there with a shaking hand. She stared at them with shaky eyes. She dropped the gun in her hand and instantly ran to Sakura. The two embraced. Sakura and Tomoyo both started crying.  
  
"You're ok!" Sakura yelled with joy.  
  
"I know! I know! I'm so glad you're ok too!" Tomoyo answered back happily.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura continued their little touching moment while Syaoran smiled evilly and turned to Eriol. Eriol caught Syaoran's eyes and smiled in agreement. Instantly, the two hugged tightly and started to cry loud sobs.  
  
"Oh, Eriol! I'm SOOOO glad you're ok!" Syaoran yelled out sarcastically.  
  
"I know! I know!" Eriol yelled back.  
  
By now, Sakura and Tomoyo had parted and were glaring at them.  
  
"Very funny." Tomoyo shot back sarcastically.  
  
Eriol and Syaoran broke apart and started laughing.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Syaoran suggested.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The four walked out of the factory and were met by a sea of reporters and police men. Cameras flashed wildly and instantly the reporters bombarded the four with question. Breaking in, Daidouji turned to the people and silenced them.  
  
"Now, now. We are incredibly tired so I suggest you all come back tomorrow when we'll have a press conference to clear up any questions or misunderstandings.  
  
Sakura smiled a thank you to Daidouji who smiled back. They all split up into different cars and were off. Home. Sakura thought. It had been so long since she'd been home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SourPop1004: Sorry that took so long! Man, school's all crazy. But anyway, I was going to keep writing but I wanted to end the entire story with an even numbered chapter. Well, yeah. If you guessed it, Ch.10 is the last chapter. It'll probably be pretty short. But anyway, remember the thank yous! Hehe.anyway, I'll post up ch.10 ASAP. Ok? Now, I can get started on my newer fanfics when I finish The Intern. So I'll see you next chapter! 


	10. Sparkle and Shimmer

SourPop1004: Sigh.I'm afraid this is the last chapter of The Intern. I know.the pain. anyway, thanks for reviewing and waiting for the next chapter to come out! I'm touched that people actually like my story. I know it's only a story but I feel so. sad that it's ending. But with a new determination in mind, I'll write The Salsa Dancer with more butt-kicking action and romance. So I want to thank you all for reviewing and standing next to The Intern. It was a wonderful experience writing The Intern. Thank you so much. Thank yous will be at the end of the chapter. ~*  
  
Ps. This chapter's very let loose, funny, and just plain dandy. Hehe.so enjoy.  
  
Pps. Sorry if the update took a while. I like dislocated my finger and it's HARD to type. It takes me 3 times as slower to type my usual speed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Intern  
  
By: SourPop1004  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura's black blouse and skirt blew in the breeze. The orange, yellow, and red leaves were gently falling all around her. The sun seeped through the treetops and shined across the smooth grass. Sakura turned to the group of mourners who were leaving. Soon as the group left, Sakura walked over to the tombstone covered with fresh flowers. She knelt down and gazed at the floor.  
  
"May you rest in peace, Heero."  
  
Sakura kissed the single white rose and placed it on the grass in front of the stone. She stood up and gave her last gaze at the grave. She turned and saw Syaoran in a black suit standing next to a large oak tree. He looked at her with soft eyes. The two walked to Syaoran's car and both got in. Once in the car, Syaoran turned to Sakura.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah." Sakura smiled turning to face him. "I know Heero is in heaven right now."  
  
Syaoran smiled back and drove off into the empty street.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Tomoyo was over at Eriol's house. Sakura's roommates were all out. They were all back to normal after Tomoyo and Sakura explained all the things that had happened in the past two or three weeks. Well, the friends stayed normal, but not the press. For some reason, there were paparazzi popping out in random places to take pictures of Sakura and Syaoran. And reporters and photographers always mobbed the house of 5 girls. Sakura thought that the press would clear out after the press conference but she guessed wrong.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran pulled up in front of Sakura's house. Sakura said good bye to Syaoran and got out of the car. She waved at him as he drove off into the busy streets. Sakura turned around and found a little mob of people with recorders, cameras, and little notepads. They rushed towards her with flashing lights and a ton of questions. It had been a week and Sakura was pretty used to the whole thing. She hoped that it'd die out sometime but apparently it wasn't. Sakura walked past the group and got out her keys. She unlocked the door and went in trying to ignore the reporters. She quickly slipped in and shut the door and locked it. She breathed a sigh as she dragged herself over to the couch and plopped down. She had just come back from a funeral. She didn't need all this. She lay down on the couch and closed her eyes as she rested her arm over her face. Just then her cell phone rang. She picked it up nonchalantly.  
  
"Moshi, moshi."  
  
"Sakura? This is Syaoran."  
  
"Oh hey! What's up?"  
  
"Yeah, I just needed some advice. You know I'm going on a date today with Crimson? I was wondering if you can come with us."  
  
"What? It's you guys' date, I shouldn't intrude." A small smile crossed her lips as the thought of Syaoran with Crimson in a restaurant.  
  
"Please? I can't do this alone. Please.she eat me alive." Syaoran begged.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Oh alright. But beware when I come back. I'll pay you back for this."  
  
"Ok. You can try." Sakura teased. "Bye."  
  
"I'll call you later."  
  
The phone clicked and hung up. Sakura closed the phone and slipped it onto the coffee table. She went back to her before state, just lying there with her eyes closed. Just as she was about to drift to sleep, the phone rang again.  
  
"Moshi moshi." Sakura replying into the phone once more.  
  
"Sakura, this is Crimson. I just needed to ask you something."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What's Syaoran like? I know he's all hot and stuff but is there anything I should know about him?"  
  
"Well." An evil smile played on her lips. "I think he likes everything you do, so take him out to clubs, concerts, anything YOU want to do."  
  
"Awesome. Thanks Sakura! You're such a sweetie! Bye now." Crimson happily hung up the phone.  
  
"Am I that much of a little sweetie?" Sakura asked herself with an evil grin. It'd been a long day. She needed some fun. And what more fun can there be other than playing a joke on Syaoran.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Next morning, Sakura made her way through the parking lot trying to find a spot. The parking lot of the TPD was packed with camera vans. Sakura found a spot in the way back and parked her white Lexus. She walked back all the way to the front entrance.  
  
She flung open the door. Her white peasant top swished with the rush of air. She stared with wide eyes at the reporters and newsmen. They were currently packed in one hallway, outside of Syaoran's office. Sakura tried to sneak by but one of the reporters spotted her. The reporter waved a pointing finger wildly towards Sakura. Soon the whole pack of them were charging towards her with flashing cameras and all. Sakura staggered back overwhelmed. She quickly pulled herself together and ran in any direction. The mob of people were chasing her down the different corridors. After a few minutes, it seemed hopeless. She was about to stop and give up when someone grabbed her from behind the corner and pulled her to him.  
  
"After what you did to me last night, I can't believe I'm here saving your butt." Syaoran replied with a smirk.  
  
Sakura's ears went red. Before she could say anything, he grabbed her hand and ran down the hall.  
  
Soon they were outside. They had gone through the back entrance of the station. The two ran into Syaoran's car, which was the closest parked. They hopped in and drove out of the parking lot before any of the reporters could reach them.  
  
  
  
They were both driving down the street with no specific destination. Breaking the silence, Sakura laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Syaoran asked glancing over at Sakura.  
  
"So, what exactly did you guys do last night on your date? I'm dying to know."  
  
"Well, if you must know, we went to dinner in this Italian restaurant." Syaoran replied.  
  
"That's it? Where's the fun in that?"  
  
".and then we went to this concert. The Slayers or whatever their name was playing. I was surrounded by raving lunatics. I still have no idea what was so 'hot' about one of the guys in the band. Anyway, for one thing, you'll never see those black shoes of mine ever again. Someone managed to chuck up their dinner all over my shoes. Anyway, then we went to a nightclub.please, don't get me started on that ." Syaoran finished with a hint of irritation in his voice.  
  
Sakura tried to keep a straight face. "Maybe I shouldn't have suggested those things to Crimson." Sakura whispered.  
  
"You WHAT?!" Syaoran screeched the car to a stop and stared at her. "Please tell me you were NOT behind all this."  
  
"Ok, I wasn't behind all this." Sakura answered innocently.  
  
Syaoran just glared at her. He turned back towards the street and started up the car again. As he pulled the car back into the street, Syaoran's cell rang. Sakura picked it up for him and answered.  
  
"Moshi, moshi. Li-san's phone."  
  
"Oh, Kinomoto, this is Daidouji."  
  
"Hi. How may I help you?"  
  
"Just calling to let you guys know that the president is presenting an award to you, Hiragizawa, and Li personally."  
  
"HOE! Really?" Sakura asked astonished.  
  
"Yes, so tonight at 7, formal dress at the Tokyo Highland Five Star Hotel. Got it? I'm calling Tomoyo, Hiragizawa, and Sonomi as well. So you just worry about being there with Li."  
  
"Hai! See you at seven." Sakura closed the phone with a smile.  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"Daidouji."  
  
"What did he want?"  
  
"We're getting awarded for our services to the country of Japan and the rest of the world." Sakura answered with a dutiful look on her face. She just laughed.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Sakura explained everything to Syaoran. He just looked blank by it all. He checked his watch. It was 9:43 am.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yeah.I mean, with all the running and all, I am hungry. And also, I didn't eat anything for breakfast."  
  
"Alright. Let's go grab a bite." Syaoran turned the car around and headed back down the street that they were coming from. Sakura's phone rang. She took it out of her purse.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sakura!!! It's me, Tomoyo! I just heard from father about the ceremony!"  
  
"Yeah." Sakura pulled the phone away form her. Tomoyo was being incredibly loud and this was never good. She always got loud and happy when something was up. Like a fashion show, or a big sale at the mall, or worst of all, if it included dressing Sakura up.  
  
"So, we HAVE to get you a dress!" Tomoyo chirped with pure bliss. "Let's meet somewhere."  
  
"Syaoran and I are heading towards Yumi's Diner."  
  
"Ok, Eriol and I will meet you there. Bye!" Tomoyo hung up with excitement.  
  
"Oh no." Sakura shook her head in pity for herself.  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
"Yeah." Sakura replied with a sigh. "We're meeting them at the place." Sakura stared out the window. This would be fun, except she'd never hear the end of it from Tomoyo.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The hotel lobby was lighted up with an elegant chandelier. The crystals sparkled brilliantly. Men in tuxedos and women in beautiful dresses filled the room. They were quietly sharing small talk. The doors to the main room were closed for now. It was only 6:30.  
  
Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran arrived in two separate cars. The guys were dressed in tuxedos while the girls were in shimmery dresses. Tomoyo was in a cream-colored spaghetti strap slinky that came just over her knees. Her hair was curled and rested freely behind her back. She had a single diamond pin on the side of her head, which sparkled under the soft light. Sakura was dressed in an off the shoulder black slinky that hung all the way down to her ankles where her high heel black sandals were. There was a long slit going up her left leg. The back of the dress was bare and showed her white skin. Sakura tied half her hair up with a black rime stone pin.  
  
When they entered, Sakura with Syaoran and Tomoyo with Eriol, everyone went silent and turned towards them. The four walked in quietly. Just then, the doors to the main room swung open and instantly, the men and women poured into the other room.  
  
***  
  
Everyone had enjoyed their dinner and was waiting for the ceremony to begin. Syaoran got up and excused himself.  
  
"Hurry back, the ceremony starts in 25 minutes." Eriol whispered to Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran nodded. He got up and made his way out the door. Syaoran made his way to the elevator and went inside soon as the metal doors slid open. He pressed the button and was soon on his way to the rooftop.  
  
  
  
Sakura's black rime stone purse started to vibrate on her lap. She had left the cell phone on vibrate so she wouldn't disturb the ceremony if the phone were to ring. She got up and excused herself. Some people stared at her while the other half just talked away. She turned pink and went outside to the lobby.  
  
She quickly took out her phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Syaoran? Where are you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'm on the roof top. Can you meet me here?"  
  
"What? The ceremony starts really soon." Sakura exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"Just come up. Ok? I'll be waiting."  
  
Sakura closed the phone and put it back in her purse. She went to the elevator and went inside wondering what Syaoran was up to.  
  
  
  
When Sakura got there, the sky was dark and draped with stars. Syaoran was standing near the edge of the building looking out at the lighted city.  
  
"Syaoran, I don't understand. What are you doing up here?" Sakura asked as she approached him.  
  
Syaoran turned around and looked at her. "Do you what this is?" Syaoran held out a diamond ring in his hand. The white gold ring glimmered with the diamond sparkling under the moonlight.  
  
"A-are you asking w-what I think you're a-asking?" Sakura asked astonished.  
  
"Yes but kind of a no. I know if I asked you, you would say yes. But I want you to finish school, fulfil your dream as a doctor and then marry me."  
  
Sakura was speechless.  
  
"So, till then, I want you to wear this." Syaoran took out a thin white gold chain from his pocket and slipped the ring into the chain. He moved infront of her. He bent down to place the chain around her neck as kissed her. Sakura just closed her eyes and relaxed.  
  
"I love you, Li Syaoran." Sakura mumbled under the kiss.  
  
Syaoran pulled away. "Of course you do. Who wouldn't?" Syaoran asked teasingly.  
  
"Augh! You ruined it. You totally ruined the moment." Sakura pouted childishly.  
  
Syaoran wrapped his arms around her slender waist. Sakura rested her head on his shoulder and slowly swayed form side to side as if they were dancing.  
  
"Don't you think we should go back? They'll be looking for us." Sakura asked as she closed her eyes, forgetting everything around her except Syaoran.  
  
"I don't think they'll mind." Syaorna replied as he kissed her top of her head.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"You know what?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You better hurry and become a doctor. Cause God knows I can't wait for you to be mine permanently." Syaoran laughed.  
  
Sakura smiled. " Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The room was in a panic. Their main attraction was missing. Everyone was buzzing with questions. Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other. Eriol flipped out his phone and called Syaoran's number.  
  
"Syaoran??" Eriol asked into the phone.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where are you? Everyone's going crazy."  
  
"I'm in the car."  
  
"Is Sakura there too?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Come on Syaoran? Where are you guys going?"  
  
"We're going to a place to have fun, so please excuse me but." Syaoran hung up and took out the battery of the phone and tossed it to the back seat.  
  
"So where are we going?" Sakura asked him curiously.  
  
"Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Hmm." Sakura thought hard before brightening up with a smile. "There's a carnival in town a few miles from here." She suggested thoughtfully.  
  
"Shall we?" Syaornan asked.  
  
Sakura nodded with a smile. The two drove off into the night, formal tuxes, dresses and all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SourPop1004: Okeez.hmm..IT'S OVER! OMG! It ended so fast but don't worry. The Salsa Dancer will be tons better! I'll be back better then ever so please hang in there. And as for ch.10, it was very jellowy. No bad things. Hehe.man.I wish someone would give me a ring.hehe.anyway, please review and I'll see you in my next story. Ja Ne for now my loyal readers.  
  
I'd like to thank my bestest friend in the world SweetAngel1004 and.all these people who reviewed and stuck by my story. Hope to see you guyz in my next story. (The list is of e-mails)  
  
silverg3r@hotmail.com, edlaighl@hotmail.com, eterna_lee@hotmail.com, kittyneko@tenchiclub.com, strawberry_cheesecake@hotmail.com, StarLights86, ying_fa@ssfanstation.zzn.com, jennifer199011223@yahoo.com, Ongaku@tenchiclub.com, luv_ying@hotmail.com, dark_wolf70@hotmail.com, atj_27@yahoo.com, kut3_star_ang3l@hotmail.com, kirei_crystal@yahoo.com.au, usagi_tsukino14@hotmail.com, hiperbluebaby@hotmail.com, candysnow427@hotmail.com, higashiumiame@yahoo.com, FireDragon2000@Hotmail.com, amber_rules@juno.com, lilcherrywolf@yahoo.com , ying_fa@ssfanstation.zzn.com  
  
And all of you who have read and reviewed my story. Thank you!!!  
  
THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 THANK YOU!!! ~3 


End file.
